We Fell in Love
by Wittmann the Tiger Ace
Summary: A happy romance about a man meeting a woman and those who share their lives with them. This is a very OOC tale with many OC's added. This tale is rated a light M for language and adult content, mainly yuri/lesbian relationships. Re-edits completed on 7/24.
1. Chapter 1

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: This is a fun idea I had come to me as I was writing another story. You can tell that I like the Mitsune Konno/Keitaro Urashima romantic pairing. I'm going to attempt to write a straight love story between the two. To let you know, they're both in college, single and at the moment unattached plus they haven't met yet. Keitaro, Kitsune, Kanako, Shinobu and Haruka are very much OOC. The other characters are somewhat OOC as you will see.

-Story notes: Unlike the Kitsune that we love and sometimes hate, this woman takes her life a lot more seriously than in both the anime and manga. She is a full time college student about to start her second year and has a full time job too. Between these two things she doesn't have time for much else, until...

Keitaro too is different: he's not obsessed with the old 'promise girl' pledge; his love is art and not archaeology; he has a great relationship with his parents and he has a lot of good close friends. He's also not a maladroit and knows where his hands are at all times. (Hence, he's never tripped and pulled a girl's skirt down)

He's looking for someone 'special'.

Kitsune works at one of his father's stores but she doesn't see the connection until much later on.

Kanako loves Keitaro only as her darling brother and has no overt romantic feelings towards him, we'll see why as the story unfolds. She wants to run the Hinata with him as his assistant.

-Time line: The end of August 2008- just before school starts again.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Chapter 1: A life worth living-

_**For some the hand of fate never brings true love into their lives. For some it may be love at first sight and the red string of enishi is recognized right away. For others, it might not be recognized at all by the participants at first and needs some help in seeing what they're missing. Enishi isn't always seen when you're young and foolish. Many people need to be seasoned by life's experiences before being ready to see that certain someone who'll they be with. This is such a story.**_

_**We have two young people who fit this to a tee. Their paths have crossed each other's on many occasions. A glance here, a sighting there and that's all in their normal everyday routine in this thing we call life.**_

_**Let's meet our lovebirds even before they meet each other. Here we meet the first one.**_

"Kitsune, aren't you up yet" says a young woman in the top bunk. She's barely conscious.

She doesn't hear an alarm clock go off so she naturally assumes that the other woman is still asleep.

"Kitsune, come on" the woman says again in a whiny tone about an hour later. She opens her eyes and regrets doing so because the bright morning sunshine is flooding her room. Then squinting she looks over at her clock.

7:45 a.m. reads the LED lit little monstrosity that has been the bane of college students the world over. She groans after rolling to her other side and then leans over her upper bunk to see if Kitsune is still in bed. She almost calls out the other woman's name again but sees that her bunk is not only empty but it was somewhat made today. Sure the job isn't perfect but the occupant's not a total slob.

Getting out of her own bunk the young woman stretches to get the kinks out. When she leans forward to work out her hamstrings she catches a glimpse of the hand written note on her desk:

_Mariko-san,  
__I got up quietly this morning because I have an early shift at the downtown Bakery today and I didn't want to wake you.  
__I didn't drink your OJ because I'll get a good breakfast at work.  
__See ya tonight, Kit_

Mariko reads this and realizes that her roomy is back to being busy again after returning from her summer holiday in Osaka. Then she sits down and wonders what she is going to do today.

Meanwhile, on a tram to the business district of downtown Tokyo is one Konno Mitsune aka Kitsune, she's a nineteen year old college student at the Tokyo University of the Arts where she is majoring in journalism. She takes this particular tram a lot and is waiting for her stop to come up.

Kitsune likes her job and the place where she's going to because her employer treats her very well. She likes the people who work there along with the items that they serve. The candy and the bakery products are made on the premises plus the money she makes is also very good. He pays her extra when she volunteers to help out at any of their six stores in the metro area. The latter comes in real handy along with the treats that she takes home after closing time.

Kitsune has her backpack slung over one shoulder and like most of today's modern college students it has her life inside. In it is her wallet, a new laptop, cell phone, the syllabus for her upcoming semester and a new agreement from the Tokyo Shinbun, so she's not hurting. She could quit the bakery but she is having too much fun working here.

Her editor told her that her columns are becoming very popular with young people her age. They want her to write about the problems and good things that University women are going through these days to get ahead. Kitsune is very familiar with this particular subject. She has a lot of experiences from her own life to write about.

The last check she received from the Shinbun not only paid for half a semester of school, but her ticket home to see her mother and older brother during the summer break. 'That trip was a lot of fun' she thinks as she hops off the tram at her stop.

The sidewalk outside of the store is as busy as ever. The owner has always stated that getting this location was an act of good Karma and/or divine intervention. The sign over the entrance reads: Urashima Chocolateer and Bakery, est. 1987.

It seems everyone in Japan has a sweet tooth and they want to satisfy it here.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san, Ohaiyo Urashima-san" says Kitsune coming in the door and stepping behind the counter. This is her first day of work since coming back from her trip. She puts her bag in the back office and grabs a clean apron. She sees on the latest schedule that she's acting manager after Urashima Kenichi the owner leaves for the day. She sees that there's a thermos of tea and one of coffee also sitting on the wrapping table along with some pastries that Kitsune loves. After downing some of the strong coffee and a couple of Danish she starts in on her day.

"Kitsune welcome back, did you have fun in Osaka?" asks Kenichi smiling at her.

He likes having the ash-blonde Osakan behind the counter because she knows how to please his regular customers with her smile, friendliness and wit.

'Just maybe' thinks Kenichi as an afterthought. He has been going hard at it since 4 a.m. and when he's done here he still other places to go. It helps that he has trained a good staff to keep his places going until closing time, so life here is good.

"Yes, Urashima-san" answers Kitsune starting right in behind the counter after her impromptu breakfast. In the early morning it gets so busy that she doesn't get a chance to say anything more than just a greeting. She and the other employees are now almost running flat out just trying to keep up with their customers. There's nothing unusual about this scenario and it's a good thing she ate those pastries because lunch today is going to be a late one.

"Oh yes Kitsune, later on look in the walk-in before you leave today. There are two bags of special treats for you on the back shelf because I know tomorrow's your birthday" Kenichi says bringing out another whole rolling rack of sweets to re-stock the fast emptying shelves. "Oh yeah, also check the schedule Kitsune, your acting manager today. I have to leave in a short while, family business" adds her boss smiling.

The register keeps ringing and product goes out the door into the open mouths of happy people.

"Okay Urashima-san, I've read it already" says Kitsune happily acknowledging her boss.

Then it's right back at it.

-Meanwhile, in a quiet suburb of Tokyo-

_**Now we meet the other main player in our love story.**_

"Onii-chan, wake up. You promised to take me to the park today" says fifteen year old Urashima Kanako who is straddling her sleeping 'Onii-chan's' chest. She's dressed in a blue knee length bib denim skirt with a light cotton blouse underneath because it's still warm outside. She smiles at the man whose chest she is sitting on.

If she was still in her nightie Kanako would probably crawl under the sheets with him because they'd snuggle until they decided to get up. But for now Kanako just wants to spend the day with the man she adores.

Kanako puts her hands on his shoulders and shakes him slightly. She doesn't pay much attention when he opens one eye quickly and smiles. He quickly brings his hands up and starts to tickle her.

"Gotcha'" says her 'Onii-chan' as he digs his fingers gently into her ribs.

Kanako howls delightedly as he wakes up in a good mood.

After about a minute of this he stops and pulls her down close to him. He wraps his 'Imouto-chan' in his arms, she snuggles as deeply as she can into him before they have to get up.

This young man is one Urashima Keitaro, a twenty year old third year student at Tokyo University of the Arts. He's following his dream to become an artist and illustrator.

He's also a martial arts teacher, who along with Kanako, are both masters of their families' style. She has a talent to deaden any nerve in the human body, even ones that you didn't even think existed and he has incorporated many other disciplines into what they have now. He doesn't believe MMA or UFC is a path that people should follow.

They are very protective of each other.

"Do you still want me to do a new portrait of you today, Kana-chan?" asks Keitaro sitting up in his bed.

Kanako moves to the end of the bed to give him some room to swing his legs off the mattress.

"I'd like that, 'Onii-chan'. You promised to do that for me just before school starts back up again" says Kanako. She knows when her 'Onii-chan' makes a promise he always keeps it.

She smiles when he stands up and stretches. He puts on his glasses and looks at the clock. 7:53 a.m. says his clock. Five and a half hours sleep, that's about par for the course he thinks. While trying to shake the cobwebs out of his brain he opens his dresser for some clean boxers, but that's not the end of it.

Kanako gets off the end of his bed and pushes him in the direction of the bathroom.

If she didn't already take a shower earlier this morning she'd be in there with him washing his back like she does at night.

"Kana-chan, did you get Kei-kun up?" asks her 'mother'. Urashima Kasumi is the glue that holds this family together. She has three charges that go at it all hours of the day and night with work and projects that they do on their own. She married into the Urashima family with her eyes open and well aware of what's possible with them.

"Yes Kaa-san, he's in the shower" answers Kanako coming down the stairs. She sits with her mother and waits for Keitaro to join them for breakfast.

Kasumi smiles at her adopted daughter.

"Ohaiyo Kaa-san, sorry about last night, my friends wanted me to do their portraits before they'd let me go home. Kina-chan had an issue with me because I wouldn't let her pose topless for me at the bar" says Keitaro offhandedly after coming down the stairs.

"Kei-kun, 'Onii-chan'!" say the two women of the house simultaneously. They giggle at the same time because they both know that he's a talented artist and about Kina's obsession with him.

"Well anyway, Kana-chan and I are going to the park today so I can do a new portrait of her" says Keitaro. He sits at the breakfast table next to her.

These two are closer than a real brother and sister can ever hope to be. They protect each other's secrets.

He downs some of his mother's strong hot coffee to clear out any remaining cobwebs that weren't when he got out of bed. Keitaro's very hungry so he's glad that his mother's a great cook.

His father is long gone because today he's working at the families' shop in the downtown Tokyo's business district.

None of them will see him until dinner.

Kanako is a little more genteel in eating than Keitaro. Being a college student and busy like he always is Keitaro has developed a bad habit of scarfing his food down and barely tasting it. His mother understands this about her son very well. She just smiles at him while he enjoys his breakfast.

The warm weather outside is just what the two need this morning as they head to the local park. The stylized lions at the front gate of the park look like the ones from the Heian or Tokugawa Eras. Keitaro has already made them the subject of a few of his paintings. But smiling at each other they hold hands as they continue on into the park.

There are other couples in the park: some are reading together on a blanket, some were texting their friends, a few are being romantic and some just walk through hand-in-hand. Also, there are families having fun together with their little children on the swings and slides with proud parents taking pictures for future memories.

Kanako has a lunch basket that her mother put together for them along with a light blanket. She wants to spend as much of the day with her beloved 'Onii-chan' as she can. The two have been very close since she was adopted ten years ago and he watches over her very closely. Keitaro, besides holding Kanako's hand, is holding a new sketch pad and his favorite drawing kit. These two, if you didn't know them, look like another romantic couple coming into the park for a day of fun and frivolity.

"Kana-chan, are you happy about heading back to the Academy next week?" asks Keitaro. He cares about everything that happens with his little 'sister'.

"Yes, thank you for helping me study this summer 'Onii-chan'" answers Kanako smiling at him.

"Oh, you're the smarter one of the two of us" says Keitaro in his usual self-depreciating manner. He knows that she is giving him credit for something that he feels that he doesn't deserve. But maybe, he thinks that she is thanking him for giving her lots of moral support and being in the same room with her when she studied for her high school entrance exam last winter.

She passed that exam with a perfect score and for that she gets a full scholarship to attend the top high school academy in the central part of Japan. She is now ranked number one in her class and will be when classes starts back up soon.

"Thank you 'Onii-chan'" is all that she says as she turns her head and blushes. It always seems to Kanako that he compliments just about her for everything that she does.

In his eyes, she can do no wrong and doesn't mind him praising her either because she practically worships him.

Deep down inside though, they both of them realize that the other has flaws and isn't perfect, though neither of them will ever admit this.

-Late in the afternoon-

_**We learn a little more about the female half of this story in a little interaction with her roommate and a little personal history.**_

"Hey, what've you got there Kit?" asks Mariko. She knows that Kitsune comes home at about this time after her shift.

Kitsune puts the bags of goodies from her boss on the floor for a moment and closes the door behind her. She then walks over the short distance to their little kitchenette and places the bags on the counter.

Mariko comes over to where Kitsune is as she empties the contents out of the bags.

"We have treats of all kinds plus those meats buns you love from Urashima's. Mariko, look at this, here's those choco-cherries that you love. You can have them, but these dipped pretzels are mine. These bags are really full" says Kitsune in a breathless manner smiling at how generous her boss is for her birthday. This is one of the reasons why she works so hard for him.

"Are the meat buns for dinner tonight Kit?" asks Mariko making a pitcher of fresh ice tea for the two of them, and then she adds "I stopped at the market earlier and picked up deli made nori and fresh wasabi."

"They'd be good together. I like wasabi with just about everything" says Kitsune putting her food in their small fridge.

"Yeah, I know Kit, you even added a big dollop in the nabe I made for us last winter" Mariko comes back in mock disgust.

"I only put it in my portion after it was already in my bowl. You just like everything so plain" says Kitsune giggling at her roommate's dislike of spicy food and condiments.

Kitsune sits her desk, unloads the contents of her back pack and thinks about what had transpired today. It was a very busy day that only got more so after her boss clocked out at noon.

The product that was made today just flew out the front door boggling her mind with how popular Urashima's is. The bakers and candy makers everyday have their work cut out for them but that makes the day go by faster until the 5 o'clock closing time. Kitsune locked the place up before she and her fellow employees get the place to look immaculate for the next morning. They all know that Urashima-san or one of his senior bakers will be back at 4 a.m.

Kitsune, after having her tea, grabs her basket and heads over to the locker room in their dormitory to clean up from work. She isn't lonely right now because of all of her friends.

She doesn't have a special man in her life right now. The young man she dated in high school tried to take advantage of her because she was better developed than her classmates. She broke up him after kicking him in the balls and holding her Onii-chan back from ripping her ex-boyfriend in half.

Mitsune and her Onii-chan are very close to their Kaa-san since their Tou-san deserted the family when they were young. The whole of the Konno family has drawn together and it's become very tight. When she was accepted to the Tokyo University of the Arts, her Kaa-san and Onii-chan took her out for dinner before presenting her with her first laptop and a statement saying that her first semester had been paid for in full.

Yes, she's also very beautiful, though she doesn't care about that right now. Mitsune could use her looks and body as a weapon, but, she's having too much fun right now with school, her friends and at work. She's not into the dating scene because that's not her thing.

She wants to wait for the right man to come along.

_**Good for her.**_

-Urashima residence, early evening-

_**A little interaction with the family is a good thing. Let's see for ourselves. It ends with an interesting question.**_

"'Onii-chan', that wasn't fair" says Kanako whining a little as she and Keitaro walk home.

The 'siblings' are coming from the local Dojo where they teach the locals how to defend themselves. They're both hungry and are looking forward to dinner.

Plus, their Tou-san is probably home and has brought treats for them to enjoy after tonight's dinner.

So they head straight home without delay.

"What are you complaining about, Kana-chan? You know that if you don't finish the move I'll take advantage of that and you know what the results will be, don't you?" asks Keitaro laughing a little. He embarrassed her in front of others because she got a little ahead of herself and opened herself up for his counter.

Kanako is better than him at a lot of things but the family arts is one just one of a very few of things that he's actually better at than she is.

Keitaro tries to keep the teasing from getting too out of hand because he's actually very proud of her for picking up the family arts so quickly.

Kanako does have one important skill where she surpasses even her Tou-san or Haruka; it seems she can deaden someone's nerves with very little effort by using mere pressure points. Bullies and perverts have been left numb or even crippled in her wake when they think that she is just some random vulnerable young girl. That is, until they find that they can't move before she goes totally ballistic on them.

She's catching up to him extremely fast though and he's very aware that she'll surpass him very soon. He's proud of her.

"Okaeri" says their Kaa-san as she gets the post.

"Tadaima" says the two entering their house together. They take off their shoes and put on their slippers when they enter the house.

"Get washed up and ready dinner you two, we're having teriyaki beef, rice, miso and vegetables so hurry up" their mother says smiling at them. She wakes her husband from his nap in front of the TV.

The two go upstairs to do as she asks.

"How was your day with your 'Imouto-chan', Kei-kun?" asks Kenichi. He takes a genuine interest in both of his children. Though Kanako is adopted he treats her no differently than he does Keitaro.

"Great Tou-san, except Kana-chan thinks I was cheating when she had me on the mat at the Dojo" says Keitaro looking at Kanako.

"Did you forget to finish the moves that you're supposed to use to incapacitate someone again, Kana-chan?" asks her Tou-san before she can argue with Keitaro.

"Yes Tou-san" answers Kanako looking downwards and turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I did get a great portrait of Kana-chan in the park the today though" says Keitaro who doesn't like to tease Kanako for very long.

She looks up at him as her visage pales back to normal "I believe it's one of the best that I done so far" he finishes.

She is smiling at him now.

"Good save son" says Kenichi under his breath before slurping down his miso. He knows his son will never to be mean to his 'Imouto-chan'. Keitaro is just too plain nice as it is, until he gets angry.

He shudders slightly at this thought.

"Yeah" mutters Keitaro in a quiet reply to keep Kanako from deadening some of his nerves while at the table.

"Kei-kun, are you dating anyone right now?" asks Kasumi. She sees her son almost hiccup in his miso.

He wipes off his face with a napkin while shaking his head sheepishly.

Kasumi has talked to her husband about finding someone for their son. _**Not for an Omiai mind you, because the Urashima's have always said that marriage is elective in their clan.**_ Only one person comes to mind during this discussion and they both know her. They both like her too and think she'd be the perfect wife for Keitaro.

Konno Mitsune is the woman that they both have agreed on.

Across town as she is typing on her new laptop Kitsune sneezes: "I wonder who's talking about me?"

-End of Chapter-

It is my wish to keep this story as light as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: No character bashing will be done in this story at all.

-Story notes: We have been introduced to the first set of primary characters in this story. We will now be introduced to a few more players who interact with our two main players. For now though, I'm going the wait a while until introducing him to the Hinata girls and to what will be there for him. There will be major changes to the story as it will take time to fully develop.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: September of 2008-school starts again.

-Chapter 2: Friends, family and good acquaintances-

_**We now see Kitsune in a school setting with friends. This is definitely different from the manga or the anime. Let's listen in... **_

Running across campus after stopping by an off-campus coffee shop Kitsune heads to her first morning lecture of the semester. She has a small digital video camera so she can record what the Sensei has to say in class this morning. This is for when she studies later on in her dorm room if she has to work when school is done for the day. She got into this habit because she likes to put the buds into her ears and study when it's quiet in her dorm room.

Her roomie Mariko has a computer animation design class first hour so they said that they'd catch up with each other at lunch.

Kitsune finds that she isn't the only class participant to use this note-taking method in class.

This Sensei is open to new methods of note-taking, as long as it doesn't disrupt the flow of his class and that person stays awake.

"Ohaiyo Ruka-san, did you have a good summer?" asks Kitsune of an older classmate who's become a friend.

The young man she asks this of is an aspiring manga artist who already has three Tankabon series published under a pen name. He's a part time college student, city construction worker and married.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking Kit. Oh yeah, Hiromi-chan told me to me to say hi. She says thanks for all of the candy" answers Ruka. Hiromi is his wife and she's six months pregnant with their first child.

"Tell her hi for me too. Hey Sato-kun, hey Kotone-chan did you two manage to get away at all during the summer like you wanted?" Kitsune asks spotting two more of her good friends. They head down the lecture hall steps to where she is.

"No, I had to work and her mother had to go away on business. So she had to stay home during the summer break" answers Sato as he and his girlfriend sit with Kitsune in the same row.

"How was Osaka, Kit?" asks Kotone. She always seems to smile no matter what the circumstance.

"Good, my Onii-chan has finally found himself a nice girl. Her family owns a small inn just outside the city limits. My mom likes her so that's something at least" says Kitsune chuckling with the others here.

It suddenly gets very quiet in the lecture hall as the Sensei and his grad assistant walk in to get this class going.

"Okay everyone let's settle down now, I've got a lot of material to cover and it will deviate slightly from what's in the syllabus. You can have your recording devices on but you have to stay awake in my class or I'll turn the sleeper's device off. Now let's begin" says the Sensei sitting on the edge of his desk.

The class laughs a bit before he starts in.

-An important call-

_**The person we meet here means a lot to Keitaro and his Tou-san. She is in a life transition right now.**_

Kenichi notices something that is quite obvious to his trained eye. Though he has a good staff in all of his shops, it seems that when school starts back up the youthful energy sometimes seems to be missing from his places. He and his wife are good judges of character because the high school and college students that work for them are always so full of life. But, he knows that the youthful energy will return after school is over for the day, as well as on weekends and holidays.

Kenichi is thinking about his niece right at this moment, he always tries to either call or look-in on her whenever he can. He and his Onee-chan were very close before she passed away. He also knows how hard Haruka took her mother's death. And, with her break-up from Junpei she really has no one to confide in right now but him and his son.

"Moshi moshi, this is the Hinata Tea Shoppe, Haruka speaking" says the voice on the other end his cell phone.

"Ohaiyo Haruka-chan. How are you doing and how's the tea shop today?" asks Kenichi cheerfully.

"Oh hi Oji-san, I'm glad you called. I'm good and the place is doing great. How are Kasumi Oba-san, Kei-kun and Kana-chan?" Haruka asks. She always wants to know how they're all doing and cares a lot about her immediate family.

She and Keitaro are very close. Haruka has a lot of his artwork hanging in her place.

"They're all good, Kei-kun asked me to say hi the next time I called you. He wants you to know that a package with a formal portrait of Yoko Onee-chan should be arriving there in a few days. He said he was thinking of you when he drew it" says Kenichi.

"Tell him thank you for me" (Silent pause-some throat clearing) says Haruka, after wiping away a tear she continues "Oji-san, I want to tell you that I need a new product distributor. I'm growing really fast here. The company I have now can't keep up with my demand even though they have good stuff. Plus, I want to expand the number of items that I sell daily here. Can you help me with this?"

"Sure, fax me a list of what you need and want. I'll have my driver change his route to bring your order. I'll even send you a wholesale price list with the first order because it's not listed on our website. Do you want candy and meat buns too?" Kenichi asks to his niece in return after answering her question.

"Yeah, that would be great. The kids and college students would love that. Plus some of the old farts will too" says Haruka laughing and cheering up. She rarely does that these days but a call from her Oji-san usually brightens her day.

"Have you heard anything from our solicitors about MacDougal-san's daughter, Sara?" asks Kenichi. He knows that Haruka has a full plate with the young girl's disposition still being decided. This is another sad case in his nieces' life.

"Yes, and thanks for asking, a Prefecture child advocate will be bringing her by soon so that we can see each other again. It seems that they're letting her chose who she wants to be with since Sara-chan is an American" says Haruka. The addition of the girl here would bring a very bright ray of sunshine into her life.

"One last question Haruka-chan, how's my Kaa-san?" asks Kenichi with some trepidation.

He and his mother do not always see eye-to-eye on things. She's upset with him because he wouldn't let her take Kanako along when she went on her 'World Spa Tour'. His daughter said no to that, so both he and his wife backed her up putting the kibosh on that subject.

_But they don't know the whole truth behind this yet_.

"She doing well the old bat" says Haruka off-handedly "she had a tendency until she left to show up down here anytime day or night to still test my skills. I think she's worries that Kei-kun will be able to beat her the next time she tests him. I know that I was really shocked when he matched her move-for-move the last time they sparred and that frustrated her to no end. I think he is actually trying not to beat Granny if you ask me."

They both chuckle at this because they know this to be true.

"I'll tell you what Haruka-chan not only is Kei-kun getting better but so has Kana-chan" Kenichi says with some guarded pride "at the last tournament my 'daughter' stood there aloof on the mat while her opponent went through some kind of Kata form before charging. Kana-chan just simply stood aside, jabbed two pressure points on the other girls back rendering her immobile. Her Sensei cried foul but there were no rules against what Kana-chan did, so she won the tournament. Kei-kun though wasn't interested in fighting this year because of other commitments."

He knows his son's reasons for not participating and respects his decision. Keitaro's temper sometimes gets the best of him when he is fighting for real. He nearly crippled his last opponent when the young man used an illegal move that was easily reversed. Keitaro had to be restrained after he 'blacked out' after he went ballistic. Keitaro punched the man's shoulder so hard that the audience could hear bones shattering. Keitaro's move was legal by all accounts but it just startled everyone by the ferocity of his strike. Later, he said that he couldn't remember hitting the other guy.

"I don't think that the old girl will like it when Kana-chan does that to her too. Her pride is already bruised enough Oji-san" says Haruka laughing. She knows that her Obaa-san is actually proud of all three of her grandchildren but sometimes doesn't let on.

"Yeah, just don't forget to e-mail or fax me what you need and want. I can start delivery tomorrow if you'd like" Kenichi says in closing. Work is beginning to call out to him so he has to go for now.

"Thanks Oji-san, I'll get it right off to you" Haruka says before hanging up. She knows that he is very reliable and can get her anything she wants.

_**We switch to the Tea Shoppe for a moment.**_

Stepping into her office Haruka walks over behind the desk and sits there in her comfortable chair. Sliding open the top desk drawer she pulls out a large legal-sized sealed beige envelope and sets it down in front of her.

'Obaa-san, you've really stepped in it this time' thinks Haruka looking at the front of the package.

It reads: Urashima Keitaro.

-Another part of the University campus-

_**Keitaro has good friends and one of them tries to get a little frisky with him. We learn something about Haruka's life too in this segment.**_

The only thing that Keitaro has ever splurged on in his life is when he bought himself a used motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle, it is a used 2005 Honda™ Goldwing© that's fully loaded and in great shape. The accoutrements on this rig include: a big windscreen, AM/FM stereo with CD player, heat ports to keep him somewhat comfortable when the weather gets colder and a sidecar that Kanako absolutely loves. The colors are blue and white with chrome trim along with large leather saddlebags that hang over the sidecar.

He believes that he was lucky to get this bike because it's not generally sold in Japan. It was made for the North American market.

Keitaro's has had his motorcycle license since he was eighteen. So every chance he gets, he goes riding.

Kenichi borrows it from his son when he and Kasumi have time on the weekends. At first she was a little dubious about sitting in the sidecar, but after watching the fun her kids have tooling around she now wants to go everywhere in it when her son's not using it.

Kanako loves sitting in the sidecar watching her 'Onii-chan' take her to school.

She has gotten compliments from him saying that she looks really good in her new blazer, blouse and pleated skirt of the Academy uniform. She hated the fuku's that she had to wear during the spring semester because she thinks this is more practical and modern looking.

So now after dropping Kanako off at the Academy, he heads off to the art school.

Keitaro's riding the bike on the major thoroughfare through Tokyo before getting off at his exit. He gets a lot of envious looks from other drivers on the highway but he ignores them. The student lot for motorcycles and scooters comes up on his left to which he pulls in to. There are a few more stares from some of his fellow students when he parks it. He spots a beautiful woman getting out of her car with a portfolio and an art supply bag heading towards him.

"Kei-kun, I'm still a bit ticked off at you for not drawing me topless at that bar two weeks ago" says Kina sauntering over to him.

She wishes that their relationship was a lot more than it is. He isn't taking any of her clues or the bait she's dangling in front of his face. She likes him a lot because he's a gentleman, which to her, is a rarity in today's Japan.

"Yeah right, it was bad enough you flashing us even though that place was full of drunken men Kina-chan" Keitaro says laughing. He gets his art supplies out of the saddlebags for his first class.

"Hey Keitaro, is she hitting on you again? I wish you'd hit on me sometimes" says Daisuke. He is Keitaro's best friend and part of a small group he socializes with.

Daisuke teases the young woman next to him before he put his arm around her.

"Hentai" Kina says playfully jabbing him in the ribs "what would Ringo-chan say if she knew you were hitting on me."

Ringo is Kina's best friend.

Keitaro snickers at the duo's antics as they head off to class together.

"Kina-chan, she'd probably thank me for keeping you off of Keitaro. You're almost like his shadow when we're all together" says Daisuke teasing his friend. He isn't interested in Kina romantically.

"And Dai-kun, he keeps ignoring me too" says Kina with a fake pout. She looks up at Daisuke when the three enter one of the classroom studio for their first class of the day.

Keitaro smiles and says nothing. He sets up his easel for the first hour and they all settle in.

Sure, Kina is a gorgeous woman but he's not interest in her as dating material. He thinks of her only as one of his best friends. He's drawn her on a lot of occasions for others, but only offhandedly. She isn't a quitter because she likes Keitaro a lot and he treats her respect.

But, there is someone else that she likes but he's very shy, if he was to ask her out she wouldn't turn him down.

If only...

_**Keitaro gets into a conversation of a personal nature.**_

"Keitaro-san, would you see me for a minute?" asks the class Sensei. He also knows Keitaro outside of the University as we shall see.

"How can I help you Nomura-Sensei?" asks Keitaro in kind to the man sitting at the desk in the office just off of the studio classroom.

"Please Keitaro, close the door. This is a personal query" Nomura-Sensei says to him quietly.

Keitaro closes the door and sits in a chair opposite the man.

"What's up, Junpei?" asks Keitaro who's known him for a number of years. But when others are around at school they keep their relationship on a professional level.

"Keitaro is your cousin Haruka-chan seeing anyone right now?" the man asks hoping for a negative response.

They were lovers in high school and college before Urashima Hinata threw a monkey wrench into his future plans with her. Their schedules and a lot of bad timing have kept their relationship from resuming after their careers got going.

"I don't think so Junpei. I can give you her cell phone number if you want" says Keitaro offhandedly. He knows that his friend here had been a romantic rival for Haruka's affections with Seta Noriyasu. He doesn't know the other man too well.

"I'd like that" says Junpei who is genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, her friend Cathy MacDougal died not too long ago and Haruka-chan took her friend's death really hard. She's now in a custody fight with Seta-san for her daughter Sara and that takes a lot of her time right along with the Tea Shoppe. So I think that might answer the question if she's seeing him" says Keitaro. He sees his friend smile when he answers his question.

Keitaro knows the whole story of Junpei and Haruka's breakup five years ago. His Obaa-san for some reason doesn't like Junpei and had given Haruka the Tea Shoppe so she'd be obligated to be there instead. At least this is what he thinks, if only they knew the whole story.

To this day Haruka is still pissed off with Hina Obaa-san and would give anything to have him back in her life. If just to spite her Obaa-san, but at the same time she is still very much in love with him.

Both of them may get their wish fulfilled.

-Urashima's downtown candy and bake shop-

_**Keitaro and Kitsune, a missed opportunity.**_

"Urashima-san, how much do you charge now for these new pork buns?" asks a part-timer who has just punched in to work. She is a teenager from the local high school that Kenichi hired when some of the college students begged for time off so they could study.

"Yotsuba-chan, they're the same price as the beef ones" answers Kenichi smiling at the teen.

The Urashima stores also have added a little deli area that sells lunches and mid-afternoon food items freshly made for those on the go. This is a fast growing area of Kenichi's business.

Coming in the front door at this time of day is Kitsune.

She only had three morning classes today because her afternoon one was cancelled due to the Sensei's illness. She has her notes from the lecture he had given during the previous class time. A note on his office door that was placed there by the teaching assistant read that he'll be back on Friday for that days lecture and that they should study what they have so far.

She smiles because the store is very busy as always and time will fly by very fast.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san" Kitsune says almost breathlessly. She drops off her stuff in the office before washing her hands and grabs an apron off the back shelf. She ties up the back of it after slipping the loop over her head.

Over by the office she sees what's on the list for the day and that it will keep her going until closing time. She loves the fact that she doesn't have to close up today so that's even better.

"Kitsune are you seeing anyone right now?" asks Kenichi. He is quietly inquiring of his assistant manager.

She looks at him for a second not knowing how she should answer this.

"Urashima-san, you're a happily married man aren't you?" answers Kitsune with a teasing question of her own. He has a good sense of humor so she wants to see where this line will lead.

"Gomen, Kitsune, this isn't for me. I was just making small talk and trying to find out a little more about you" says the candy maker. Kitsune is helping him with some chocolate covered pretzels and caramels.

He wants to know because he and his wife see her as a great match for their son. _"They'd make a great couple" said Kasumi only that morning to him._

_**Plus he also knows about his niece Haruka and the man who wants to court her again from Keitaro.**_

"I'm not seeing anyone right now Urashima-san. My busy schedule doesn't allow for it. Plus, I have a new elective course starting next Monday so that'll cut into my time even more" says Kitsune putting candies on the trays for store display sales.

"I hear that, I was the same way when I attended the school like you. That was long before opening my first store. That's how I met my wife" says Kenichi. He almost inadvertently let the 'cat out of the bag'. But at the same time he'd said this last part a large floor mixer goes on so she misses the end of what he says to her.

'Thank Kami for that' Kenichi thinks breathing a sigh of relief.

The place is really hopping for the rest of the business day so Kenichi can't bring up the subject anymore. Its 1:30 p.m. and he has to leave.

Plus, Kitsune is flat out trying to keep up with the demands of the shop's sweet-toothed customers.

Kitsune works straight thru until the 5:00 p.m. closing time, she knows that someone else will be here to lock up today and for once she doesn't have to wait for everyone else to finish.

Seeing an opportunity she grabs her stuff and runs out the front door to catch an earlier tram than usual as someone else walks into the back door.

"Good timing, the front door's now locked" says Keitaro happily. He sees the employees scrubbing everything down before leaving and he locks the back door after setting the alarm. Or at least that's what he thinks.

-End of Chapter-

Am I teasing you yet? I don't want to rush this story and slowly let it build.

See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: As I stated at the end of Chapter 2, I won't be rushing to develop this story too fast. This is a story where I want Keitaro and Kitsune to be so tight that whatever is thrown at them can't split then apart. Plus, I'm thinking of adding some new permanent residents to the Hinata cast when Keitaro finally goes there.

-Story notes: Keitaro just missed out on seeing Kitsune and his parents would like them to meet. A father and son day out together reveals some things about the younger Urashima's life. Haruka has a surprising and happy visit from someone special. We also learn something new about Kanako and meet one of the Hinata resident's in passing. Then, the trap is set.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: September of 2008-everything for fall activities is going right along.

-Chapter 3: There is a time for everything-

_**Opportunities don't always come your way in life. Sometime you have to go make or get your own. It's not always true the bad things happen to good people, a lot of times good thing do happen. We'll check in with our cast of characters and see what's going on.**_

_**Kitsune gets her first glance of the man to whom her red string of enishi leads.**_

"Kit, do you have to work today?" asks Mariko. She's still lying on her bunk listening to her roomie getting dressed.

This has become a regular occurrence because Kitsune, no matter how few hours she sleeps, the ash-blonde is always running off to somewhere or another.

"Yeah, I've got a full day ahead of me Mari-chan because I'm the store manager today. Urashima-san is going to be checking his other stores" Kitsune says heading to the room's mirror behind the closet door "don't expect me until at least 5:30. I'm not well off like you are" she adds teasing Mariko. She likes having a rich roommate because she doesn't have to worry about being hit on for cash.

"Wanna go out afterwards tonight then, my treat" says Mariko as Kitsune grabs her knapsack.

These two have become good friends since they started sharing a dorm room together. They go out when Kitsune is home at night or they've just finished their projects and need to blow off steam. This is something Kitsune enjoys about having Mariko around, free dinner somewhere a little bit more highbrow than she's used to.

"I'd like that, fast-food is getting kinda' lame right now" Kitsune says drawling a bit in her Kansai accent. She tells Mariko all the time that she's lucky having parents who have lots of money but Mariko turns the tables on her by saying that she wishes she had a many friends as the Kitsune does.

Since Mariko doesn't need to work she's going to try out some of her new anime concepts on her laptop.

"Great, see ya then. Sayonara Kit, have a good day" says Mariko as Kitsune runs out the door.

As always, when Kitsune leaves, Mariko rolls over and goes back to sleep. She actually thinks that her roomie is the lucky one.

Kitsune is happy that the trams are pretty empty today. The weekday trips across town are very tiresome sometimes. It's not that she minds the trip so much it's that some of the people can be a little creepy in the late afternoon after she finishes work. She has mace and a short billyclub hidden in a special pocket that she can access quickly to use in case of molesters.

She's used that club only once to smash a molester's balls in when he grabbed her butt. He was struck very hard and without mercy getting dropped like a stone.

She didn't know that a man could scream in that high of a pitch, but he sang beautifully like a first soprano.

After getting off the tram she sees the shop across the street and heads to the pedestrian overpass.

At this time of day the car traffic is such that you take your life in your own hands if you try to use the crosswalk. There is even a sign posted stating this. Kitsune never likes to cross the main streets in downtown Tokyo during these times. She hates taking chances with anything that could affect her health. So up and over she goes.

The shop is flat out busy when she walks in.

"Geezus, this place never changes" says Kitsune smiling after greeting everyone.

The other employees smile when Kitsune comes through the front door. It seems like life returns to the place when she comes to work.

She steps into the office to drop off her stuff off like usual and sees what Urashima-san wants done today. Since it is her day to be the boss again she makes sure everything is done to her boss' satisfaction, or she will know why.

But, before heading out of the office, she spots a framed photograph of her boss and his family. She eyes the young man standing next to Kenichi and smiles. 'What a cutie' she thinks as she closes the office door behind her.

_**It is said that a first impression means everything.**_

-Father and son together for a day-

_**Now we find out what Keitaro is really looking for along with a few other things.**_

Sitting in the office of one of his auxiliary bake shops Kenichi and Keitaro are sharing lunch together.

Keitaro tells him that he has nothing better to do since all of his assignments are finished and he's way ahead on all of his other work. He's having a good time carting his Tou-san around in the sidecar of his bike. Keitaro likes being with him since they have a lot of fun together. Sometimes he thinks, as does his mother, that his old man is more like an 'Onii-chan' to him than the one who helped conceive him almost 21 years before. _What a life, ne?_

But as to that question, we will soon see things about them as off they spend time together.

"Son, I'm not trying to pry but are you seeing anyone right now?" asks Kenichi. He puts his bento aside because he's full.

Earlier, when they came in, he steps over to the deli side of the shop and scoops out some food placing it in bowls for them to have during their visit here.

Not being a cheapskate, he pays for the bentos and leaves a good tip.

"No, not right now Tou-san, even though Kina-chan is still chasing me around at school. She's upset at me because I'm not taking her bait. I just want her as a good friend, that's all" Keitaro says slurping his noodle and beef bowl.

"Is it that you've not met the right girl just yet?" asks Kenichi. He is truly curious when he hears son tell him that Kina is still after him.

"But that's only part of it Tou-san. When I was a kid I made a silly promise to Otohime Mutsumi-chan that I'd get into Tokyo U, meet up with her again and we'd live happily ever after. I don't want that, even if she is beautiful now. For some reason that sounds too shallow and somewhat creepy. I'm also trying to get my friend Nobu to have the courage to get Kina off my hands. He probably the shyest person I know" Keitaro answers sitting back putting his arms behind his head. He put aside his empty bowl.

"You're not giving up on romance are you?" asks Kenichi stunned that his son remembers such an old event and is also trying to pawn off such a beautiful girl. He's seen Kina for himself and wonders about his son sometimes.

Hinata Obaa-san has the same feeling about him too.

"No, I want to find the right girl. Believe you me Tou-san, you'll know it when I can't take my eyes off of her and I start sounding like a gibbering baka. That's what I'm looking for" Keitaro says starting to laugh.

Kenichi thinks right then that he can arrange for this to happen by introducing him to Kitsune. Meeting the ash-blonde beauty will definitely rock his son's world and turn him into that gibbering baka he lets on about. In getting to know the Osakan, Kenichi knows that he can trust that fact she will be a perfect match for him.

So now that he hears his son's confession, Kenichi is going to put into motion the plan that he and his wife have been hatching together for some time.

"So you want to have a girl that totally bowls you over, eh?" asks his Tou-san smiling.

"That's about the size of it, Tou-san" answers Keitaro.

The two men thank the crew at the shop for their lunch before they head out to the next store.

-The Academy meeting room-

_**Kanako also has an enishi issue of her own starting. And, with guess who?**_

The day has gone by great for Kanako. She never knew that meeting teen girls her own age could be so much fun. Mostly though, she likes being around her 'Onii-chan', but the girls here at the Academy aren't too bad either and they treat her very well. The students here, as she is finding out, are a lot more serious minded about their grades than they are with their looks though some of her fellow classmates are breathtakingly beautiful.

Being both the class and first year's grade representative to the student council allows her to see the inner workings of the Academy. She likes what she sees and for her it's difficult to be impressed by anything that isn't about her 'Onii-chan'.

Kanako knows that she likes girls. She told her 'Onii-chan' recently about her Yuri tendencies and asked him if it was strange. He was a little surprised by this when she confessed this to him. Keitaro says it is up to her to make up her own mind. He will support her no matter what her decision is about her dating proclivities. He said to her that he loves her no matter who she chooses to be with.

Kanako is very happy that her 'Onii-chan' is standing by her after confiding in him. She kissed his cheek after thanking him.

She has time each day before Keitaro picks her up so she joined the Student Council to give her something to do. She takes her position here extremely seriously and planned the committee's Founder's Day Festival without any extra input from the others.

This girl is so smart and organized that sometimes it's extremely scary.

"Mikagawa-Sensei, have the budgets been set for the Festival in December?" asks a student named Denbo Miki. She is the second year's class rep from class 2-2 which also makes her the grade's assistant rep.

"Onegai Sensei, I can answer that" answers Kanako abruptly. Standing up confidently, she continues "I've done a study of all of the clubs that want to participate in the Founder's Day Festival this year. I then analyzed the budgets for each club to the Yen and many of the clubs funds have been way out of balance for what they need. There was a lot of waste and overage last year with none of the unused portions coming back to the Council to be used for other purposes" a pause as she opens the folder she has there in front of her and passes out the copies of what she had done "these are my proposals for all of the clubs, their budgets and what to do with all of the residuals".

The others are totally stunned that a first year student has pre-planned the whole Festival so concisely and efficiently. Looking over her paperwork the others are smiling at Kanako's work and after a moment's discussion they are adopted quickly and unanimously without a single change or amendment.

The Sensei looks at her watch saying that if there are no more items on the agenda the meeting will be called to a close.

After the meeting is adjourned Kanako organizes all of her notes when she notices a beautiful brunette sitting with the other third year Student Council members. The dark haired girl just about has her breath taken away by the other young woman.

After a minute, someone sees Kanako looking over at the other girl and acts:

"Urashima Kanako-san, I'd like to introduce you to Narusegawa Naru-san."

-Hinata Tea Shoppe-

_**Haruka has a something that brings some sunshine into her life. Hopefully, this is just the first of many good things to come.**_

"Sara-chan, you remember Urashima Haruka-san don't you? She was a good friend of your Kaa-san's and wants to see you again" says the case worker from the adoption agency in flawless English. The woman stands there in the foyer of the Hinata behind a beautiful nine year old blonde-haired blue-eyed American girl.

Haruka has a tear in her eye because she is the spitting image of her Kaa-san, Catherine.

"Sorry about that, but Sara-chan you look so much like her" says Haruka in perfect unaccented English.

Cathy, as she liked to be called, was four years older than her. But the two women had become best friends in a very short period of time.

Sara bows and says in perfect Japanese "Ohaiyo gozaimasu Urashima-san, it is nice to see you again. My Kaa-san's letters told me that you two were very close."

Haruka smiles at Sara's command of the language, her politeness and then she returns the bow saying "I hope we can see a lot more of each other and that you can live here with me Sara-chan". That's when the girl looks up at the woman she is with.

The woman smiles and then nods giving Sara the clue that she can go over to where Haruka is sitting.

The case worker steps outside to allow her charge to get to know the woman who would become her Kaa-san today. She doesn't go too far away in case the re-introduction goes awry in any way. She sees how beautiful the grounds are and has even heard second-hand about how rich and powerful the Urashima are even though Haruka seems in her estimation to be very friendly and a forthright person. She has even been to the Urashima bakeries in Tokyo and Chibe to get some of the best pastries in all of Japan. This is something different for her being a liberal leaning political supporter, that is, to see many members of a very rich family work harder than what their upper class status requires of them. But, she isn't here to evaluate the whole family, just Haruka and her fitness to raise a non-Japanese child.

So far though, all of the signs look very positive.

'I guess you can't judge a book by its cover' she has going through her mind while looking at some very pretty red maple trees.

Twenty minutes later inside the common room of the Hinata all three sit waiting the inevitable question: "Well Sara-chan, what do you think? Would you like to live with Urashima-san?" asks the social worker to the blonde young girl. Sara looks like she is enjoying her meeting up with Haruka again after some time.

Haruka is looking hopeful but, she is a little nervous at the same time too.

"Yes ma'am. I would like to live here with Haruka-san. She doesn't smoke like Seta-san does and lives in one place. Plus, she's told me all about the girls who live here, the hot springs just outside the door over there (Sara points at the onsen door) and the big hill that is out back to play on" says Sara smiling.

"Well Sara-chan, it looks like you'll get your wish" announces the case worker smiling at Sara and Haruka. Then she says something that surprises Haruka "the court appointed administrator for Sara case has already decided in favor of her living with you. First off, there will be a 90-day probationary period just to see how the two of you are adjusting to each other. After that, it will be another 90-day period before I only check up once a year until she's sixteen. We just have some final paper work here to fill out and sign before I release her into your good hands."

Sara smiles at Haruka and watches her sign the documents and use her _Hanko_ giving her a new Kaa-san.

"Urashima-san, can I call you Kaa-san from now on?" asks the now beaming young girl in her flawless Japanese.

"Of course you can, Sara-chan" answers Haruka opening her arms as Sara runs into them. The two cry tears of joy together at this moment as they hug.

Haruka is in high spirits right now that she never smoked like Seta does. She has always liked Junpei much better anyway and not for that reason alone.

After getting her few belongings from the social workers car the two have lunch together. She tells Sara all about her Tea Shoppe as they eat together. Then she meets some of Haruka's employees.

"May I help here sometimes Kaa-san?" asks Sara turning on her natural charm. Some of the waitresses flock around wanting to get to know their bosses' new daughter.

"Sure, why not. I'd be proud to show off my new daughter to everyone. But I do have to ask you a question first. Would you like to go to a really good school and make new friends, Sara-chan?" asks Haruka smiling. She doesn't shoo the others away because of the momentary lull in business. Plus, she wants them to get to know one another.

"Yes, though I'm a little shy sometimes" says Sara.

Her honesty surprised Haruka quite a bit.

The waitresses collectively say "aw".

"Okay then, before we do that. I'm going to spoil you a little today my new daughter and get you things that any girl your age would want or need. First though, I'm going to wait for the residents of the big Inn up there to come home. I want you to meet them before we go shopping together, okay?" asks Haruka.

Now that she has Sara, she's wondering where they will go first. She has a million and one new details running through her head. Haruka has in her care what seems to her to be a very intelligent nine year old girl.

To say that Haruka has been looking forward to this since she filed for custody after her best friend's death is a huge understatement.

Now Haruka will taste the honey along with the vinegar.

-Urashima residence at dinner time-

_**Hina Obaa-san opens a door for her grandson, but he's not going to go down the road that she has paved for him. Plus, in time he's going to shake things up. At least that's what he thinks...**_

"Kei-kun, this came for you from Haruka's Tea Shoppe. She gave it to Taishi-san when he made his delivery there earlier today" Kenichi says after handing a legal looking packet to his son.

He recognizes the _Hanko _of the families' solicitors along with the Urashima crest in the upper corner of the large envelope.

Opening up the envelope in front of his family Keitaro takes all of the contents out and puts them on the table. He reads them while eating dinner. Keitaro stares at the legal papers then stops chewing in mid-bite. He hands some to his father next to him as he kept reading from the stack.

"You've got to be kidding me, I knew my Kaa-san was going to will the Hinata to you son, but this" says Kenichi incredulously. His mother has a bad habit of doing things without thinking about the consequences or other people's feelings. "There must be something that she's not telling you son because she doesn't do anything without a reason" he adds.

"Yeah, Haruka-chan is definitely going to hear from me after I finish this. I know from what she's been texting me lately that Obaa-san has been doing some strange things at the old family home" says Keitaro. He is getting his dander up because he doesn't like what he sees.

Usually, Keitaro is one who always takes everything in stride. Yes, he wants the Hinata but he had expected his Obaa-san to hand it over to him personally. He didn't expect her to be this cold and give him all of that property through a second-party or solicitor.

"So, she's done it again" said Kasumi who cares about how her son is treated his relatives. Her family at least treats Keitaro with love and kindness. Not just like some piece on a _Go_ board.

"Do you still want it son?" asks Kenichi who questions his mother's motives in not passing the families' ancestral home the traditional way. He thinks that something is very odd here and he'll back up his son to the nth degree if it came to a head with one Hina Urashima.

"Yeah, I do want it, very much so. But, I'm going to take it over on my schedule and not hers Tou-san" declares Keitaro getting nods of approval from the other three sitting there.

_**And there will be changes that Urashima Hinata wouldn't imagine that her grandson would come up with. Or will they?**_

-Kitsune's dorm room-

_**To quote Shakespeare "the die is cast."**_

Writing in her new blog for the evening Kitsune can't help but think about the young man whom she saw in her bosses' family photo. He has such beautiful eyes and is a real cutie. If the son is anything like his father he'll be someone she'd love to get to know better and be with. But she's only dreaming. Or is she?

Mariko is out for a while so that leaves Kitsune alone their room and in her own little world. These times are few and far between with her hectic schedule. She goes back to thinking of the cutie in the picture.

Bzzzz…. Bzzzz…. as her cell phone goes off, this brings Kitsune back into the real world.

"Moshi, moshi Kitsune here" says the ash-blonde "oh hi Urashima-san, what's up?" Then she listens as she scribbles some notes. "Dinner…., Sunday…., your place…., noon…. Sure, I'll be there. See ya then" says Kitsune closing up her phone. Her curiosity is now starting to peak as it sets her thought process a-whirl. She hopes that she'll see the cute young man in the photo there and that he'll be like the ideal she has for him.

Smiling, she goes back to her blog.

Little does Kitsune realize that Keitaro will become the biggest thing in her life, and very soon.

-End of Chapter-

We will see what develops in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Now we're picking up a little steam, but only a little. The meeting of Kanako and Naru was on purpose as it will help bring about a smoother entry by Keitaro over to the Hinata. Characters have been added for story continuity. Please read notes so you won't be surprised about others who are involved here. As you can see already there are a number of new characters that weren't in the anime or the manga.

-Story notes: I'll skip them this time.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: the end of September 2008- time's moving along just fine.

-Chapter 4: Many meetings and opportunities-

-Late Saturday, on the town-

_**Sometimes when you're keyed up about something it's best to let off steam with good friends and maybe a good beer. -"Beer is God's way of showing that he loves us" Benjamin Franklin- (disputed)**_

"Come on you two" says Keitaro to his friends Kina and Daisuke.

As she usually does, Kina gloms onto his arm whether he likes it or not when they meet up.

They're going to dinner and then do some beer drinking with some other good friends at a local beef bowl that's next to a bar they frequent.

Keitaro or Kina can easily afford to take all of them to a better place but they always seem to be voted down.

"Hey Kei-kun, do you need a pry bar for your attachment or are you going to wait until she needs to eat?" asks Ringo in a soft voice. The others laugh while Daisuke sits next to her. She gets stares because she's usually the quiet one of the group.

"I might just have to get a real girlfriend then I'd have some space" Keitaro answers getting laughs from everyone except Kina who teasingly gives him a 'raspberry' and pulls one of her eyelids down. No matter how many times he asks her not to hang on him she does just the opposite. For now he'll though just live with it.

"Meanie" says Kina with another one of her famous mock pouts before releasing his arm and smiling with the others. She is hoping that by hanging onto him like she does, somehow it'll weaken his resolve, but her losing streak to land him continues unabated.

"Did you garage the bike yet Kei-kun?" asks Fumisaki Nobu. It was him who had helped Keitaro get his Goldwing© roadworthy.

Keitaro has been trying to set him and Kina up, but he's always too shy around her.

"Not yet Nobu-kun, I might keep riding it all winter. I bought a cold weather leather biker's suit with heavy duty gloves and some of those nice warm heavy-duty wool socks. Plus, I don't think Kana-chan would like me to stop taking her to school. I spoil her too much as it is" says Keitaro after ordering.

"I wish you'd spoil me like that" says Kina almost muttering under her breath.

Keitaro sighs as the others laugh.

When they all eat their fill, they go to the bar next and now down pints of beer from the tap.

When Kina starts drinking she gets a little frisky with Keitaro and since she is a lightweight, passes out very quickly. Her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder and she is hugging his arm like always.

"Guess what just landed in my lap and I don't mean Kina-chan's hand either?" asks Keitaro who has a slight buzz going on.

The others laugh.

"What?" ask his friends collectively. They are genuinely curious and a bit drunk at the same time.

"My families' ancient home and all of the property surrounding it has been given to me for my inheritance. It's out in Hinata City in Kanagawa Prefecture" announces Keitaro non-chalantly.

He is still upset with his Obaa-san but the beer is making the situation a bit more tolerable for him tonight.

"Where, can we party there?" asks his friend Yori who is this group's version of a party animal. When he drinks he is just half a step slower than the others even though he extremely intelligent.

"Maybe, I'll have to check it out first, Yori-kun" says Keitaro enigmatically before slugging down another fresh pint of beer. He wants to let his friend down easily because he's really 'half in the bag' now.

Keitaro has no clue of an event that simultaneously occurred when he and his two friends went into the restaurant this evening.

_Fate has a better time for them, or...?_

-On the town with a Fox-

_**The second missed meeting. I hope that the string is still attached or we're wasting our time here.**_

Kitsune is in a great mood tonight as Mariko leads them to their favorite Italian restaurant. It is even run by a family that hails from Torino in the north of Italy. The place not only has the traditional food you've come to expect but it also has some authentic rustic fare from the surrounding region. Somehow this family has found a niche business is Tokyo that is very successful with both the native population and _gaijin_ alike.

Kitsune knows she can always count on Mariko to find the best places in the metro area. Whether it's native or foreign food the girl has the nose and refined palette for only the top notch restaurants. Having money and being spoiled does have some advantages as Mariko is a good roommate. Having a car seals the deal too in Kitsune's mind especially when you have on a mini-skirt or short dress. She doesn't have to destroy anyone's manhood this way.

Mariko does have a boyfriend who is a grad student at Tokyo U. She could have done her undergrad work there too but she doesn't like the huge sprawling campus of the famous school.

'I'd like to be that girl right about now' Kitsune thinks seeing two men and a beautiful woman enter a beef bowl and sit down with others who greet them raucously. She catches only a glimpse of the man's face that has the beauty on his arm. There's something about his aura which makes her feel all tingly inside.

This hasn't happened before.

"What's wrong Kit? Your day catching up to you?" asks Mariko giggling.

"Nah, it's just something seems awfully familiar about one of the men who has just walked into that beef bowl back there, that's all Mari-chan" says Kitsune catching up to herself. She had a long day at the shop followed by a very long hot shower at the dorm to work out all of her kinks.

"Wanna go back and check him out for a sec, Kit. Might be a future husband in the works back there" teases Mariko taking her best friends arm as they continue to walk to their restaurant.

They both erupt in laughter when they reach their destination and check in with the hostess.

_**Now how fortuitous is that?**_

Kitsune doesn't realize how close came to her first encounter with the man she'd soon find that she can't live without. But in the meantime, she's going to enjoy a good meal that she's been looking forward to all day.

-Hinata Tea Shoppe, Sunday morning-

_**Kenichi and Haruka have a talk about Obaa-san's antics that is a long time in coming. We also meet the second Hinata cast member in residence.**_

"Sara-chan, would you like to come and play in the old tunnels today?" asks a hyper-active blonde blur by the name of Kaolla Su.

She is a Princess from the Indian Ocean island kingdom of MolMol. The girl is a robotics and mechanical engineering genius attending Tokyo U as a fourteen year old. Though only a young teenager, her theories and treatises on bio- and Mecha-mechanics are so far in advance of all of her contemporaries that it scares them. She is also a bit of an eccentric with a yen for bananas, tinkering and spelunking.

"Nah, I'm going to help my Kaa-san in the Tea Shoppe today. I like it down there because the people are so nice to me" says Sara doing up her bib-dress before grabbing an apron.

When Haruka adopted Sara she had them move up to the Hinata. She took two rooms on the first floor but many nights Sara comes in to sleep with Haruka causing the older woman to smile. That smile is now also being used around the other residents, her employees and customers.

They all wonder where the old Haruka has gone to. _**They don't miss her though.**_

"Hi Sara-chan" says Haruka greeting her daughter when she enter through the back door.

"What can I do to help today, Kaa-san?" asks Sara who steps into Haruka's office and goes over behind her desk.

Haruka kisses her forehead after they hug.

"Well, would you like to be the hostess again Sara-chan?" asks Haruka. She smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm and willingness to help her.

Sara nods to her.

The sweater and bib-dress she laid out this morning for Sara looks really nice on her she thinks.

After the girl hangs up her jacket on a spot next to her Kaa-san's, she waves to her before heading out front.

It is then that Haruka has an unexpected, but very welcome visitor.

"Kaa-san, this man says he'd like to see you" says Sara standing in the office doorway.

"Oji-san, please come on in and have a seat. Sara-chan, please come in for a minute" Haruka says smiling at the both of them.

Her Oji-san steps into her office and Sara bows to him politely. She then stands quietly and a bit shyly next to her mother.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sara-chan" said the man smiling at her "I hope you like the treats that come here every day."

"You made those yummy treats, Oji-san?" asks Sara smiling brightly. She looks from the man to her mother who nods.

"Sara-chan, if it's okay with your Kaa-san there's a bag of treats for you from my families' shop out in my car. After I talk with her I'll get it for you if it's okay with her" says Kenichi smiling at his new grand-niece.

"It'll be okay if you share with the others upstairs, okay?" says Haruka looking at Sara.

"Okay, Kaa-san. Arigato gozaimasu, Oji-san" says Sara bowing politely again before she heads back out.

After she leaves, Kenichi smiles and says "delightful girl."

"She's been my angel so far, Oji-san. I think she'll like living here and will adjust very well now that she has a stable home. But, as much as I'd love to talk about my daughter you probably want to find out why Obaa-san left those documents with me and told no one anything" says Haruka transitioning from a happy subject to one that has left a bad taste in more than a few mouths in her family.

"Just like your Kaa-san, you cut right through the bullshit, Haruka. Now this is what I want to know, did she give you any inkling about what she was going to do? I know that's a convoluted question but I need something to work with here" says Kenichi. He wants to understand his mother's mindset a little better. This really isn't like her, _or is it_.

"Nope, she drops the damn envelope on my desk and gets her ass out of town before I can object or even say anything. So believe you me, I can understand how Kei-kun feels, you have a good thing going and then she drops a bomb on you messing up dreams. It's very similar what she did to Junpei-kun and me" says Haruka bitterly.

"Geezus, that's right. You wanted to marry him didn't you before Kaa-san gave you this place" says Kenichi. He was starting to see a pattern.

"Damn-it-to-hell Oji-san, I'd give my left arm to have him back" Haruka says this angrily. She hushes her tone because she doesn't want anyone out front to know.

"If I know Junpei-kun he's working up the courage to call you, Keitaro told me that he's a Sensei at the Arts U. And, that he's been asking about you" Kenichi says trying to cheer her up.

"I'd love that, and Kei-kun will get the stuffings squeezed out of him by me if it does happen" Haruka says smiling again.

"Anyway, before I leave, if my Kaa-san calls let me know immediately. I need to talk to her before my son does. If I know him he'll say something without thinking because he's not very happy right now" says Kenichi.

-Tuesday, at the Academy-

_**This is a sweet love scene between two girls that have fallen in love. It also has a residual effect as we will later see.**_

Two girls finish their lunch a little early and walk fast towards the Atrium. The Atrium is an enclosed quad that links all the Academy buildings together and its comfortable here in all weather.

When they are sure that no one is watching them, they hold hands and step outside.

They giggle a little like five year olds that have just broken into the cookie jar. They kiss softly after sitting on a bench together.

"Naru-Sempai, thanks for meeting me for a few minutes" says Kanako smiling.

"I just hope we don't get caught Kana-chan" Naru responds giggling. The brunette beauty remembers falling in love instantly for her dark-haired girlfriend when they first met in the student council room.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, we have the next twenty minutes to ourselves and I want to tell you some things" says Kanako looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" the brunette asks.

"At the end of the semester during the Christmas/New Year's break I'll be moving into the Hinata with my 'Onii-chan'" says Kanako holding hands with Naru.

"Haruka told us that we'd be getting a new Kanrinin and that your 'Onii-chan' would be moving in, Kana-chan. What is he like? Is he trustworthy? He's not hentai is he?" asks Naru in rapid-fire succession and looking a little dubious at her girlfriend.

"To put you at ease Naru-Sempai, I trust 'Onii-chan' with my life. He goes to art school full time and he's not hentai. He's has a gorgeous classmate of his hanging on him all the time when their together and he doesn't take advantage of her in a hentai manner. He has told me that he is looking for the right girl to knock his socks off" says Kanako giggling at the last part.

She sees Naru brighten up.

"If you trust him Kana-chan, I'll give your 'Onii-chan' a chance" Naru says smiling at Kanako "and, I want you to share a room with me when you move to the Hinata."

"I'd like that Naru-Sempai" Kanako replies almost shyly. Naru's confession that she wants her as a roommate means a lot to her. She also sees how tense her girlfriend is, so….

Naru gasps at Kanako's use of pressure points and touch to relieve her of stress. She's been under a lot of it trying to keep up her grades and get into Tokyo U next year. The dark-haired girl's lips are also touching the right places on her stiff neck. Naru is in Nirvana as Kanako's fingers worked their magic.

Everyone in the Academy has learned how brilliant the Urashima first year is. Naru though is glad that she snagged her first before some other girl confessed to her. Now hopefully she'll have a good companion for life and someone who'll help her fulfill her dreams.

Since Naru was introduced to Kanako she has become more comfortable with being gay. Just being with her Kanako-chan makes Naru feel so damn good.

That's not the only thing those fingers have done to her. Naru also wants to be Kanako's lover. The brunette gasps when she feels her girlfriend's hand reach up underneath her skirt and into her panties. She gets wet when her dark-haired lover touches her most sacred place.

"Kana-chan, not now or I'll cum" says Naru. If only they were only anywhere but here. She almost whimpers when Kanako removes her hand.

"I love you Naru-Sempai" says Kanako putting her finger into Naru's mouth. The other girl sensuously sucks on it and tastes herself.

"Shit, I want you Kana-chan" says Naru hungrily.

"I can't wait until we're alone" says Kanako smiling.

Feeling better, the two kiss again.

Just before the next bell, the two manage to run back into the building holding hands and giggling together undetected just ahead of their afternoon class starting time.

-The next day at Nobu's parents' garage-

_**Keitaro looks out for his friend and loses an arm appendage at the same time.**_

"Tune-ups done Kei, she was running slightly rich. That's taken care of now" says Nobu washing his hands in the garages' sink.

Keitaro brought the bike in for an autumn tune-up since he's going to be riding it all winter.

But, he also has an alternative reason for coming out here. Keitaro knows that Nobu is always pining for their friend Kina and that the big man does nothing about it. So, he has a plan to change all that.

Nobu hears it when Keitaro asks her not to hang on him but sometimes he thinks that's only chitchat. He doesn't fully comprehend that his friend is very serious about not wanting her for anything other than as a good friend. The man underestimates himself too much.

Keitaro wishes Kina would see the fact that he really doesn't want her. He'd gladly fix them up if Nobu wasn't so painfully shy in asking their beautiful friend out. Nobu's a great guy and every one of their friends knows this. He'd be a fantastic catch for Kina.

"How much I owe you Nobu?" Keitaro asks reaching back for his wallet.

"I don't want your money Kei, just buy me a pint of beer this Friday" says his friend taking off his coveralls before hanging them on the wall.

"Fair enough my friend. Now let me ask you a straight question Nobu. Do you still like Kina-chan?" asks Keitaro point blank.

Nobu almost sputters at his friend abruptness. This question to the mechanic is like asking if the sky is blue or the grass green. He practically worships Kina.

"I just wish I had the guts to ask her out Kei. I did try to ask her on a couple of occasions, but I got tongue-tied the last time I tried, so I've just about given up" Nobu says looking down at the toes of his work boots.

"How about this Nobu, I'll call Kina-chan and give you my cell to ask her out on" says Keitaro. He pulls his cell out to show his friend that he means it.

"Whoa, you are serious Kei" says Nobu trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hey, trying to get her to let go of me isn't an act you know. I mean it when I say that she's not for me" Keitaro declares looking at Nobu in the eyes.

"Okay Kei, hit your speed dial" says Nobu. He is willing to give it another shot with Kina. He's not doing it by himself this time.

"No it's Nobu…., I'm doing good…., say Kina-chan may I take you to a movie on Sunday..., I'm very serious…., yes, he did…., see you Friday at the bar then, Kina-chan" says Nobu handing Keitaro back his cell phone.

He is trying to smile but Nobu is totally stunned at this moment. He has finally asks the beautiful Kina, who's been their friend since middle school, out on a date and she said yes.

"Thanks Kei" he adds softly.

Keitaro puts his phone away.

"You don't have to thank me you know, I always knew you had it in you to ask her out and _voila_, you did it Nobu-kun" Keitaro says shaking hands with his good friend.

Keitaro then smiles because now he won't have his usual arm ornament any more.

Another problem cleared out of the way.

_**Ah, to be young and in love, isn't it grand?**_

-Thursday, Kitsune's room on campus-

_**Just some ramblings to set up the meeting between Kitsune and Keitaro, we have to start somewhere and this place is just as good as any.**_

"What a horrendous day out" says Kitsune running as fast as her legs can carry her. By the time she runs across campus to her dorm room well….

"The sky was so perfect this morning" she whines shaking herself off in the dorm entryway.

After a hot shower and a cup of hot tea she feels better. Putting on a chamois and matching panty, she is now comfortable before moving over to her bunk. Kitsune sits up against the back of it crossing her legs to watch the rain as it continues to fall outside. The weather sort of mirrors her mood right now.

Mariko is still in class.

Kitsune finished early and doesn't have to work today. She will do some studying later but for time being she has other things on her mind.

Kitsune, though rushed sometimes, does excellent anyway even when she has limited study time. Being on the Dean's list is a very nice thing.

"Screw this" says Kitsune. The subjects of study or work aren't at all on her mind and she's lost her focus. It's the photo she saw in Urashima-san's office and the fact she may have just missed meeting his son last Saturday night. But, that other woman, is she someone who wants him. Or, is it that she's just there for show, who knows. 'AAAAAHHHHH!' she thinks pulling at her hair. Kitsune hates introspection, because you see in her line of work she needs some of that to be able to reach her readers. But she isn't one of her readers though. She is a woman who is possibly falling in love with someone she hasn't even met yet and it's making her nuts.

Not that she has had very much experience in the past with dating men or falling in love; it's mainly because of school, work and her not meeting the right guy yet that's the cause.

"I'm going to pull all of my hair out if I keep going in circles here" Kitsune says getting off of her bed and heading over to the kitchenette.

She has a few fresh meat buns from work left. She heats them up for dinner. She loves the way old Genda-san mixes the beef and pork fillings for the stuffed bread before baking them. That man is a wonder and such a great co-worker.

'But enough of that for now' she thinks and sighs. She pulls her food out the microwave.

Sitting at her desk and chewing on her dinner, Kitsune wonders what she's going to wear to her bosses' house this weekend. She wants to look good for the family and maybe be a little hot to attract their son. She is hoping that he is like his father and if not, what is she going to do then? She needs something to pull her out of her rut.

She is thinking about asking Mariko to help her find a new dress for meeting a possible new beau. The woman has to know a few things about dressing for a dinner party. Her family's rich enough for her to have been to a few of them in her life. And she has her own boyfriend.

And speak of the devil...

"Hey Kit, it's really coming down out there. Did you get caught in it?" asks Mariko coming in the door still partially dry from being out in the downpour.

"Yeah, I did. I looked like a drowned rat even though I only had to run across campus. My stuffs in the dryer right now so I gotta head out shortly" Kitsune says taking another sip of her tea.

"I see you took a shower already. That sounds good to me after I put this bento in the fridge. Geez, that's a lot of rain" says Mariko stepping over to the window after hanging up her jacket and tending to her dinner "man, class was something else today. I have to help on the production of an original anime with my class group so next week will be totally shot Kit."

"Will you be able to help me this weekend Mariko? I need some help finding a nice dress and some matching shoes" said Kitsune looking up at her friend hoping.

"Yeah, no problem there, plus I'll also be able to drop you off at the Urashimas because I'm going to see my man before next week's project eats up all time" says Mariko smiling at her roommate.

"Thanks" responds Kitsune breathing a sigh of relief.

Mariko gets undressed before going to the building's locker room.

-Friday, after the rain finally stops-

_**Transition time: changes between the old 1.0 version of the old Keitaro and the newer, much improved 2.0 version that he's been wanting for a while. This gets noticed very fast with interesting results.**_

Keitaro, not too long ago, had ordered new contacts from the optometrist he goes to. They finally arrive and he stops there after picking Kanako up after school.

"Onii-chan, you'll look so much better without those dorky glasses" says his sister teasing him. Hey, she may be gay but she cares about how he looks.

"Thanks, I think. Hey!" Keitaro says chasing his sister into the house. He tickles her in the entrance before she can take her shoes off and escape from him.

"Onii-chan... no, stop..." screams Kanako laughing. Her brother has her pinned against the wall digging his fingers into her ribs.

"Okay Kei-kun, let your sister go. I swear you two..." their mother says shaking her head while laughing at the antics of her two kids.

A few minutes later, Keitaro retires the old square-rimmed glasses and puts in new contacts. The effect is instantaneous as Kanako smiles at how handsome he looks.

He talked to his father about getting contact lenses because his classmates told him that it makes a world of difference when it comes to drawing and sketching. Even oil and watercolor painting seems to be easier they say if you don't have to adjust your glasses on hot days.

Kenichi knows that his son isn't a frivolous spender of money so this request is an easy one to fill.

_**He gets more kudos when he steps out into public.**_

"Hey Kei, I almost didn't recognize you" Daisuke says after the two step into their last class of the day together.

You can hear a pin drop because all of the girls in the class are just staring at Keitaro's new look.

"Hey Kei, it's a good thing Kina and Nobu aren't in this class with us or you'd have your arm ornament back" says Daisuke. He is laughing because of the women's reaction to his best friend.

"You're kidding, right Daisuke?" asks Keitaro who's almost incredulous.

"Well, let's see now" starts Daisuke, he turns to another one of their friends in the class and asks "what do you think, Kimiko?"

This girl, who's usually very quiet to begin with, just smiles at Keitaro and gives the two men the thumbs up.

So, as we have seen at the end of the class, Keitaro is grinning from ear-to-ear because he doesn't have to come near his nose to adjust anything. Plus, everything looks so much clearer with the new contacts on.

Daisuke, after saying goodbye to everyone, runs off to find his girlfriend Ringo. They have a few things to do before getting together with everyone this evening.

Keitaro leaves the main arts building after packing up his things to pick up his sister. What strikes him is all of the looks he is getting from the female students passing by as he walks towards his bike. Keitaro is having a hard time believing that his looks have changed that much until he hears a familiar voice.

"Where's my Kei-kun and what have you done with him" says a smiling Kina. She comes over to he is to get a closer look at him. Keitaro straddles the bike when the beauty heads his way. He puts his long coat on before sitting on the saddle.

"Where's Nobu?" asks Keitaro almost gulping because of the predatory look in the woman's eye.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Don't worry I'm just teasing you a bit because you have to get all gorgeous on me now that I've got Nobu-kun" Kina says in a sultry voice. She's going to milk this for all it's worth.

"Do you really have to look at me like that?" asks Keitaro. His distress is being covered by his long leather riding coat. _**Also add any dirty thoughts you may have here.**_

"Just giving you a taste of what you're going to miss now that I'm with Nobu-kun. Kei-kun, I know it was your cell that he called me from when you set us up. Don't deny it you beast, it finally took you being a meanie to get me to look at another good man. Thanks Kei-kun" says Kina easing up on acting like a tease.

"Nobu-kun, we're over here!" she says in a loud voice standing on her toes and waving to her boyfriend.

"Kina-chan, you're going to be the death of me someday" Keitaro says laughing hard while watching the couple kiss.

She also gives Keitaro a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"See what you're missing" said Kina one last time in her usual teasing fashion.

Nobu just shrugs because he knows that she's getting her digs in.

Keitaro just wants to pay off his beer debt to his good friend tonight and watch Kina hang on him from now on.

_**At least she isn't fickle.**_

-Sunday, Kitsune's POV-

_**Two friends bond and Kitsune realizes that she truly is beautiful. Going shopping brings this to her forefront.**_

"Geez, can't the weather ever make up its frigging mind" Kitsune whines as she rolls over. She covers her head trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before getting up and starting her day. The sun comes in the window shining brightly on this the last weekend of the month. Usually, Kitsune is up before her alarm goes off but for some reason she is still under the covers.

She's thinking about her shopping trip with Mariko the previous day. That girl keeps commenting on how beautiful she thinks her body is as they are clothes shopping.

_**They don't go to the usual stores for nice clothing. No, Mariko takes her to the top end stores.**_

"Mariko, I can't afford this stuff" Kitsune says as they enter a high-end lingerie shop to get some new underwear.

"This is on me today Kit. I'm going to spoil you rotten for being such a good friend, so put your wallet away" Mariko says smiling at her friend. She grabs the ash-blonde's arm dragging her to where the bustier women's bras were.

_**Kitsune is very well endowed and gets looks from both men and women.**_

"Are you sure? Some of this stuff looks mighty expensive" asks Kitsune looking at how sexy things are here.

"Not for me, I come here all the time. My boyfriend doesn't complain when he takes this off of me" whispers Mariko trying to stifle a laugh.

"Mariko!" hisses Kitsune turning bright red and giggling. She takes some hot looking bras she and Mariko pick into a dressing room to try on.

'I didn't realize I was getting this big' thinks Kitsune snapping up a delicate low cut silk brassiere in the front. 'Nice' she adds to herself turning side-to-side in front of the dressing room mirror.

Mariko helps her find some panties that will flatter her already gorgeous body. It shocks her at what her friend has her try on.

'Shit, right up the crack of my ass' Kitsune thinks 'a thong is one thing, but these, where's the coverage at least'.

The thought causes her to forego the super skimpy for now. 'I'm not a porn star' she adds with a note of chagrin.

Just as she makes her final choices Kitsune notices she's getting quite a few stares from the other from female customers in this boutique. Mariko tells her that it's rare to see such a voluptuous woman like her here. She also says that a lot of the upper class girls who come here look like emaciated super models or the typical 'Yamato Nadeshiko'.

Kitsune just laughs as Mariko hands the salesgirl her credit card to pay for the purchases.

Same thing happens at a dress shop that happened at the lingerie store.

Kitsune gets lots of green-eyed stares from the other customers.

Mariko says that the others are probably very jealous of Kitsune's hot body.

With this flashback finished Kitsune finally gets up and heads into the kitchenette area after stretching. She fills the coffeemaker and waits for the magic brown liquid to fill the pot. She walks over to the closet and pulls out the dress that Mariko said is the perfect bait for attracting a man and pleasing his family at the same time. She hangs it off the end of the top bunk until she's ready to go hunting, Kitsune smiles.

_**Looks like she's going to finally live up to her nickname, which is 'The Fox'.**_

She has a clue as to what's going on because her boss smiles at her a lot. It is slightly creepy but for some reason it's also very reassuring. She concludes that she is being fixed up because the clues are all there and are very blatant. Urashima-san is not a very subtle man.

Downing some coffee Kitsune sees Mariko come in the door with two Styrofoam boxes that if she guesses right contains their breakfast.

"Ah good, coffee's on" Mariko says smiling. She sees Kitsune sitting comfortably in her chair at the desk facing her with her legs crossed. Mariko hands her a box along with some chopsticks.

Later in the shower, Kitsune is enjoying the hot water hitting her body. Her nervousness along with the stress of going to the bosses' house and possibly meeting his son is hopefully getting washed down the drain. She now likes the fact that yesterday other women at the boutiques were jealous of her luscious body. This is causing her to feel a bit smug inside.

Getting out of the shower she dries herself off with a towel and takes care of her toilette before putting on her robe. She also dries her hair, brushes her teeth and uses mouthwash. She turns her head side-to-side to see if she has anything to fix and much to her surprise she looks good. Then she gathers up her stuff puts it in the basket and heads out.

'I should realize that I look really good' thinks Kitsune who has never believed that she is such a great beauty. Well, soon she is going to find that a certain young man thinks otherwise.

_**In reality she's built like a brick shithouse.**_

"Wow Kit, you look great" Mariko says gushing at her best friend.

Kitsune puts her new underwear on first liking how she looks and feels in it. The dress goes on next and her inner 'Fox' is starting to shine through. Now, with Mariko's backup, her ego is getting a huge boost. She then applies a little make-up before stepping into her new heals. She looks at the back of her legs in the mirror and is totally blown away as is Mariko.

After making sure of directions and waiting for the right time the two head out.

-Sunday, Keitaro's POV-

_**Now we go on to the other half of our little tale.**_

"Onii-chan, can I go to the store with you?" asks Kanako putting her shoes on.

"Sure Kana-chan, I'll be outside waiting for you on the bike" says Keitaro smiling at her. He grabs a light jacket because the weather has cleared nicely since Thursday's downpour. His bike sits out in the driveway so Keitaro goes to wait for his 'Imouto-chan'.

Keitaro enjoys being home on Sunday's for the family dinner. He knows how much this means to his parents' and Kanako.

His parents' told them the other day that they're having a guest coming and to make sure that he's there.

He is okay with this but he doesn't have a clue that his folks are putting on the own version of an Omiai.

Kanako actually likes this because she wants him to be happy. Her father showed her a camera phone picture of Kitsune causing her to smile. She is a beauty that will definitely blow her 'Onii-chan's' socks off.

_**She's good at keeping secrets**_.

"How's your new girlfriend Kana-chan?" Keitaro asks into the microphone of the helmet.

"Good 'Onii-chan, Naru-Sempai is very good to me. She's been very helpful in helping me fit in" says Kanako. She is happy that he supports her having a girlfriend.

Shortly after meeting Naru, she confesses to her parents' that she's gay. Her Kaa-san hugs her letting her know that she supports her decision and that she will always be her daughter.

Her Tou-san told her he that he already knows about it and that she has his support too.

Kanako smiled after this was done. It wasn't an easy confession to make telling your folks that you're a lesbian.

_**Obaa-san though will be a different problem. They don't know the half of it yet.**_

"I can't wait to meet Naru, Kana-chan" said Keitaro who loves his 'sister' to the nth degree.

"We will when we go to the Hinata, she lives there" Kanako says as the duo pulls into the store's parking lot. This surprised him because he'll be heading there next week just to assess the building, residents and property.

"Okay, sounds good" says Keitaro.

Kanako takes his hand when they enter the store together.

Back at home, Kanako helps her mother in the kitchen while Keitaro sits and watches TV with his father.

Every time Keitaro looks at one of the other three they just smile at him. This makes him feel all 'creeped out'.

Kasumi is a good cook and has worked at the family shops all around the city. She even helps her niece out at the Tea Shoppe when Haruka got it going and still goes over there sometimes.

On that note, Haruka and Sara are coming over for dinner in a couple of weeks so she can meet her new niece.

Kasumi receives on-line photos from Haruka in e-mail attachments of her daughter just about every day. It seems to her that Haruka is taking to being a mother very well.

A car pulls up front and three auras begin to spike. Keitaro feels this too but still he doesn't have a clue about the life changing event that's about to happen.

"Son, will you get that?" Kenichi asks smiling like a Cheshire cat. He wants Keitaro to answer the door because it will have a profound effect on his son's life, and hopefully, it will be a life changing event.

"Sure Tou-san" says Keitaro listening to the front door chime.

He gets out of the chair and heads to the front door.

The activity cease in the kitchen and three sets of eyes are now boring into his back. Keitaro shakes it off as he reaches for the door handle. Grabbing the handle he pushes it down until he hears the click and then pulls the door open.

"Whoa" says Keitaro.

-End of Chapter-

We're now off and running.


	5. Chapter 5

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Keitaro and Kitsune should be able to tell their story of how they fell in love at first glance. Yes, his parent's have just set them up and he's very grateful to them. Now let the games begin.

-Story notes: Both Keitaro and Kitsune are blown away by each other and the attraction is instant. Kitsune introduces Keitaro to Mariko and discovers some startling revelations about him. Kanako heads to the Hinata for a romantic weekend with Naru and to check out the Hinata for Keitaro. Shinobu's life is talked about somewhat so we can find out about this complex young teen.

-Warning: some language, adult situations.

-Time line: the end of September and right into October 2008.

-Chapter 5: Some things that no one sees coming-

_**Sometimes when love is given a little push the results can be better than anyone could have ever predicted. We will see if this will take root and grow. Hopefully it will.**_

"Are you going to let her in Kei-kun or are you just going stand there in the doorway and keep drooling" says Kenichi getting giggles from the other two.

He sees that Kitsune is giving Keitaro the 'lovestruck' look at the same time. This is what he and Kasumi were striving for. Their plan, it seems, is working out beyond their wildest expectations.

Kanako is also very happy for them.

"W-what!" says Keitaro still staring at Kitsune. She laughs at the fact that she had just caused someone to forget where he is at this moment. Then Keitaro adds coming out of his stupor "oh sorry miss, please come in."

They forget to introduce themselves when she comes in. He takes her jacket to hang it in the closet and for some unknown reason he still can't take his eyes off of her or even speak coherently.

She likes this.

He just says "whoa" a second time and she just licks her lips absently because they are both pleased with what they see.

Inside of Keitaro's mind he can't get past the fact that here in front of him is the most gorgeous woman he has ever laid his eyes on. The logical part of his conscious mind shuts down because this experience is totally new to him.

_**Usually he is as sharp as a tack but right now that tack has morphed into a bowling ball.**_

"Kitsune, you must forgive my son. It seems that you've wrecked him" says Kenichi laughing.

Kasumi gently swats his arm as she is still laughing at the look on her son's face. She has her camera phone charged up and snaps a few frames to send Haruka of this scene.

Kanako goes over to help her 'Onii-chan' get his bearings again. She at least wants him to look good in front of their guest. There is a possible future 'Onee-chan' standing right here and he is mentally out to lunch, so Keitaro definitely needs some help right now. The first thing Kanako does is close his mouth and wipes the drool away with a napkin.

Kanako can't stop giggling at the sight of her lovestruck 'Onii-chan'.

"I see that Urashima-san" Kitsune says after regaining her composure first. This woman is very impressed with what she has seen so far. He's handsome with the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes she's ever seen and has a lean, taut body. She thinks that the picture that his father has in his office doesn't do him justice because he isn't wearing glasses.

It does her esteem proud to know that she has turned this man, one that she has wanted to meet for a while, into a pile of mush.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, I'm Urashima Keitaro" he says after regaining his mental acuity. He feels very sheepish by his initial lack of decorum after his mind went into stupid mode when he opened the door for her.

"Nice to meet you Kei-kun, I'm Konno Mitsune. You can call me Kitsune" she says taking her heels off before entering the main room of the house. She at least keeps smiling because of his initial reaction to her.

This first meeting is a memory that she'll never forget. It will cause her smile in years to come as she uses this moment to tease him when they are alone.

_**She's starting with the familiar honorifics already.**_

Both blow out a breath that neither realize they were holding in and hope that this is the start of something good.

Dinner at the Urashima's is a great time for Kitsune. She's very comfortable sitting next to Keitaro at the dinner table. When they both reach for the wasabi at the same time their hands touch, both of them feel a bolt of electricity run through them like they were struck by lightning. They look at each other in awe because they have never felt like this before. Neither of them pulls their hands away very fast as both become cognizant that the person next to them is the one that their red string is tied to. Smiling at each other again Keitaro, ever the gentleman, lets Kitsune have the spicy condiment first.

Kenichi, being trained in reading someone's aura, smiles as he feels the positive _Chi_ coming from both his son and his employee.

'I think this'll go somewhere' he thinks watching them interact.

_**Maybe one day...**_

-Back at Kitsune's dorm room, later the same evening-

_**Things are progressing faster than anyone involved could have ever predicted. Let's see what transpires here.**_

Mariko has just returned from her boyfriend's place and is in a very good mood. She is now ready for the week that is to come and tackle the major project that her class group will be working on.

She thought that Kitsune would be back by now. But it seems to her that dinner at the Urashima's must going really well for her roomie if she's still out. The way that Kitsune described the Urashima family and in seeing their neighborhood for herself, that young man must be someone special.

Mariko hopes that whoever it is Kit is meeting is as special as her own beau.

Getting back from the shower and looking at her alarm clock Mariko smiles that Kitsune is still out. She puts on an expensive red silk chamois and matching pajama pant, climbs into her top bunk and starts up her laptop. She is about to e-mail her sister, but...

On the outside of her room Mariko hears two people talking and laughing. Then she hears a key enter the lock and turn opening the door. Looking over the edge of the bed Mariko sees Kitsune in a major liplock with a handsome young man in the doorway. It amazes her that Kitsune is being so openly romantic like this.

_**Feel the heat.**_

"Ahem!" is the ubiquitous throat-clearing sound of someone who's looking on to an awkward scene. "Kit, you two definitely need a hotel room" Mariko adds dryly. The kissers begin laughing through their liplock.

"Sorry Mariko, I didn't know you were back yet" says a red-faced Kitsune. She reluctantly breaks off from Keitaro.

"Well Kit, if you two keep this up, you're going to turn me into a voyeur" teases Mariko. She is happy to see her friend in this present situation.

Smiling with a goofy look on his face Keitaro gives a slight wave of recognition to the woman on the top bunk.

Looking at the man she is with Kitsune is slightly aroused but gets it together enough to introduce the man she was with to her roomie. For the first time in her life she is letting a man get very close to her and she finds that he's turning her on.

Mariko giggles a bit looking at how Kitsune is reacting to her new romance.

"Kei-kun, this is my roommate Tatsuyama Mariko. Mariko this is Urashima Keitaro, this is the man who just blew my socks off" says the ash-blonde getting a bit excited. This is because she is finally introducing someone of the opposite sex to Mariko who isn't from one of her classes.

"Slow down Kit, you're getting hyper. This is the first time I've ever seen her flustered like this Keitaro" Mariko says as her giggling is threatening to break out into a full-fledged guffaw.

Keitaro doesn't seem to mind where he is at the moment. Feeling this gorgeous woman's body up against him causes him some major agony in his pants. He's thankful right now that he has on his long leather coat or he'd never live this down. But, it doesn't help that Kitsune is rubbing herself against his hard on.

"Sorry you two, it's that I've never been like this before. Hey, this is new for me" says an excited Kitsune who's beginning to get horny. She can feel the large bulge in his pants and the longer she stands there with her arms around his neck the more her inhibitions are slipping. Her thong is dampening and on the verge of getting wet.

"Hey, before you two consummate your newfound relationship in the doorway, how 'bout coming in and close the door, please" says Mariko trying to help her friend.

"Shit, come on in Kei-kun before we give the world a show" Kitsune says seeing some of the other residents in the dorm there in the hallway looking at her and Keitaro hugging. She closes the door ending the show because some of them are starting to smile at him. She's just met him a few hours ago and already she's becoming jealous.

After they let each other go, he waits a few moments before taking off his coat off. He doesn't need to give the two roomies his own version of a show right now.

After taking a breath herself she takes her coat off and hangs it in the closet with his.

Kitsune understands what Keitaro is going through because she feels the same way.

He looks around the room because he's curious to see how two women can live together in such a small place. He has yet to tell Kitsune that he's inherited his ancestral home and is also the owner of a lot of other property that goes with it. That doesn't seem like a subject he wants to broach at this particular time. He has a beautiful woman here right now that seems to care only about him and at this moment, his monetary worth isn't important to her.

"Have a seat Kei-kun, I'll make some tea" said Kitsune. She has taken her shoes off and put on some comfortable slippers before stepping over to the kitchenette. She's glad that Mariko is her roommate because the woman always has a great selection of high end teas on their shelves.

"You want some?" asks Kitsune looking up at the top bunk.

"Sure, why not. I could use some" answers Mariko.

While Kitsune has Keitaro here Mariko puts her laptop aside, her sister can wait.

"So what do you do Keitaro?" asks Mariko. She is genuinely curious about him. Any man who can reel Kitsune in must have an interesting story to tell.

"Well, I go here to this school. I'm in the Arts Program. I also teach Martial Arts with my 'Imouto-chan' Kanako and I help my Tou-san at his stores" Keitaro answers looking up at the woman in the top bunk.

"You wouldn't be of the Kanagawa Urashima family would you?" asks Mariko who knows a lot of the history of this region of Japan.

"Yes I am, my family has been in this part of the country since well before the Heian Period" answers Keitaro. He gathers that the woman on the top bunk knows about how powerful and influential his family is in this area. He doesn't like talking about how rich his family is because that's how he was raised.

"Kit, do you have any idea who this man is who you've hooked up with?" Mariko asks looking over at Kitsune who is prepping some of the leftover bake goods from work.

"Does it matter Mariko?" asks Kitsune in kind remembering how nice Keitaro's family was to her and the friendship she has with his father. That's all she cares about.

"Kit, this man is from one of the richest families' in the country and he was just named their heir" says Mariko because her own family is also influential. She is wondering why, if he's so rich, he doesn't act it.

Mariko has to find out.

"I really don't care about it that much. We've always done things for ourselves and work hard" says Keitaro. He hates it when people talk about the subject of wealth. To him and his family money is just a tool.

"I'm sorry Keitaro. It's just that you aren't like any other rich man I've ever met before. Most of them aren't worth a one-hundred Yen coin and here I meet you. This changes my mind about some people like us who do have money" Mariko says as a partial apology.

People, especially men, in their strata or circle are usually snobs and very boorish. Meeting Keitaro to her is like a breath of fresh air. She can see why Kitsune has come to like him as she has in just a few hours. He doesn't seem to put on any airs and has so far shown himself to be quite genuine.

"Mariko, don't embarrass him. That doesn't matter to me because I've been hit on by a few rich guys and he's not that way. Well, at least that's what I've seen in both him and his father so far" said Kitsune defending her new boyfriend. She picks up quickly that he is uncomfortable talking about the subject of wealth or family status.

The snacks and tea are ready so she brings them over and puts them on her desk. Kitsune sits on the edge of her bunk and Keitaro smiles looking at her beautiful legs. She smiles because he is noticing her charms.

Meanwhile, Mariko hops down from the top bunk and sits over at her desk to learn more about the man here. Their conversation continues and goes on spiraling out to other subjects.

_**I think Mariko's convinced.**_

-Two weeks later-

_**A fun time that's to be had by two young people. We meet some of the Hinata residents too.**_

Kanako is very excited because she is going to spend the weekend with her Naru-chan.

On a tram to Hinata City Kanako is seated looking at her PDA to make sure of where to get off. She knows where it is but she's nervous about spending some time with her girlfriend outside of school. Kanako has a thousand things on her mind right now that she wants to talk to the brunette about. So she takes a deep breath to slow her mind down.

She is in love with the brunette though she's two years younger than her, but that's not an issue. Kanako has offered her assistance in helping Naru study for both her finals next spring and the upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams shortly after that. Her help has been accepted because Naru knows how intelligent and organized she is. Plus, Kanako wants Naru to pass on the first try. Nothing is worse than becoming a ronin for a year and having your nose stuck in a book until you finally pass. That takes too much time away from dating and doing other romantic things. Kanako won't tolerate that.

'Augh, slow down' thinks Kanako who can't get gorgeous Naru-chan off her mind. She wants to have two nice days to know her girlfriend better and doesn't want anything to spoil it.

"Hinata City, Hinata City, that's our next stop" says the conductor's voice over the tram's speakers.

Kanako gets her knapsack and light bag ready so she can get off in good order at her stop. She puts her PDA in her jacket pocket as she sees some countryside that's familiar to her starting to coming into view. In ten minutes she'll be on the land that's her adopted family's territory.

Her Naru-chan called on her own cell phone this morning and told her she'll be there at the station waiting for her. She feels good about this so she won't have to meet the other girls alone. Plus, Kanako wants to meet Sara-chan for the first time. Haruka is also going to ask her a million questions about how well things went on the first meeting between Kitsune and her 'Onii-chan'. So checking her bags and the front of her dress again, Kanako stands up as the station comes into view.

The tram pulls in and comes to a full stop. The air brakes hiss loudly signaling that she is here at her destination.

Also, an announcement comes that those who are getting off should be ready to do so. When the doors open, Kanako steps off the tram and onto the platform.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" cries out the loud voice of a beautiful brunette. She's walking very fast and is waving her hand in the air excitedly.

Kanako smiles as she sees her Naru-chan heading her way.

Not caring that a few others are standing there the two hug and kiss very passionately. Kanako smiles through the kiss because it is so public and has a lot behind it. By the time the kiss breaks they notice that they're the only ones standing on the platform.

The tram is already heading back to the big city.

After releasing each other, Naru grabs her girlfriend's light bag and they head to the Hinata hand-in-hand.

_**This is a good start to their weekend.**_

"How was your trip Kana-chan?" asks Naru looking at her girlfriend.

They see the Tea Shoppe come into view.

"Good, though I'm a bit nervous. It's been a while since I was last here. Like since Hina Obaa-san turned the ancient Hinata mansion into a Girl's Dormitory" says Kanako whose nerves are beginning to calm as she holds Naru's hand "I just hope we have a good weekend together, Na-chan".

"Kana-onee-chan!" squeals Sara when she spots Kanako and Naru come into the Tea Shoppe.

The young girl runs to the front entrance and squeezes the stuffings out of Kanako.

Naru laughs when her girlfriend almost gets bowled over by the young blonde. This is the first time that the two have met even though they've been sharing e-mails for about a month.

"Hi Kana-chan, I see you've met my 'daughter'" Haruka says smiling as she sees the two girls hugging.

"It will be nice for you to have an Imouto-chan when you come to visit" Naru says smiling.

"Or, if I come to live here. 'Onii-chan' made me a promise that we willll run the Hinata together" says Kanako.

"I'd like that Kanako-onee-chan" Sara says releasing Kanako.

She gets a hug from Haruka who is also one of her Urashima family arts Sensei's.

The four sit a booth for a few minutes to enjoy some of the fine tea that one of Haruka's employees serves up. The hot potable warms up and re-energizes Kanako.

"You know Kana-chan I'm going to wheedle everything out of you tonight when we're all sitting around the onsen. I want to know all about Kei-kun and his new girlfriend. So you'd better have a good dinner and gather up your strength later because I want all of the gory details" says Haruka knowingly. She wants to know about her favorite relative's new romance.

The other three laugh at Haruka's enthusiasm and the way she says this.

And, Motoko too is absent because she's at a national high school Kendo tournament where she is top ranked in her _Dan_. Naru's been texting Kanako that the younger teen hormones are in a frenzied state right now.

Later, after Naru helps Kanako get settled into her room, the couple takes a quiet romantic walk around the grounds.

The darker-haired girl smiles with a tear in her eye.

Naru sees this and stops to pull Kanako into her arms. She asks "what's wrong Kana-chan?"

"Nothing's wrong Na-chan, I'm just remembering all the fun I had here when I was little with my 'Onii-chan'. It was a great time" says Kanako putting her arms around Naru's neck "I hope to make more good memories with you, my love."

The two women share a very deep French-kiss back here on the Hill where no one else is.

For the rest of the afternoon these two act like they are alone in a world of their own.

"Kombanwa Kanako-Sempai, I'm Maehara Shinobu" says a petit bluenette. She's the backbone of the Hinata and is the main reason the place looks so good. The girl is tireless around the place and keeps the others in line.

"Kana-chan, this girl is the best cook I've ever had the privilege of knowing. She's the reason I look so healthy" Naru says gushing about the young domestic chef. Then she adds "I can't cook to save my own life".

"Thank you Naru-Sempai" Shinobu says smiling through the compliment. A number of platters are brought to the dining room table from the kitchen.

The girl mentions to Kanako that she wants to be a professional chef one day.

"FOOD!" says a blonde blur by the name of Kaolla Su. She flies down the stairs and bounces around like a bunny on caffeine.

She amazes Kanako by her flexibility, energy and enthusiasm for everything. It seems the only time that the dark-skinned _gaijin_ Princess is still is when she's shoveling food into her mouth or working on her robotics projects. She is already in Tokyo U.

Kanako is very impressed by what she seen here and believes that her 'Onii-chan' will be to.

_**That's two for two so far.**_

Sara laughs at Kaolla's antics at the dinner table. The Princess slows down when she gets the 'eye' from Haruka. She doesn't want her daughter picking up any bad habits from Kaolla's questionable table manners.

Kanako takes mental notes about both girls to share with Keitaro. Keitaro asked her to let him know about the residents here at the Hinata. It's so he knows what he has to deal with when he takes possession of the place. The other two will just have to wait until he gets here unfortunately.

-Observations and knowledge-

_**We come to know a little about the heart of this generation of Hinata residents. We see she's not a pushover or as shy in the least.**_

Shinobu takes some mental notes herself on how Kanako and Naru act with each other. She knows other Yuri couples from school and their sexual proclivities. She's mainly blasé about girls falling in love with each other.

Her outlook is to concentrate on her schooling and her cooking as little else matters. She is in a couple of clubs at school: cooking and Karate.

Plus, she also talks to the school counselor once a week for an hour before her cooking club. It's to help her with a growing anger problem that the petit teen is experiencing at the present time. Shinobu has developed a reputation for striking out at bullies and nearly neutering them with kicks and punches.

Four boys who were some of the worst offenders fear her and the gossip has spread to leave her alone. Those who are close to Shinobu at school know the truth about how she'll only strike someone who grabs her first.

She was physically assaulted once, but instead of allowing herself to be raped she reaches her hand into the boy's pants and crushes one of his testicles inflicting major damage to his manhood. Her girlfriends feel safe when they're around her.

But for now, she just wants to live her life, continue to heal from her very bad temper and get over her parents' tempestuous divorce.

Shinobu has recently reconciled with her mother. This has gone quite a long way to help her in feeling any love again.

It will take someone special someday for her to have a meaningful relationship but she has no thoughts of that right now.

_**She'll meet someone very soon who'll help her heal and treat her with respect.**_

Now Shinobu is sitting in the onsen listening to Kanako tell Haruka about the romance that is developing between her 'Onii-chan' and an ash-blonde by the name of Mitsune. As the story continues Shinobu hopes to find someone like the man that Naru-Sempai's girlfriend is describing. This Keitaro person seems at least on the surface to be a wonderful man, she'll see for herself as the dark-haired girl announces that he will move here during the Christmas/New Year's break.

For the moment Shinobu will just continue with her life and then she'll judge for herself if the new Kanrinin is as Kanako-Sempai describes.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: I am doing a time jump here to keep the story moving ahead. Not all of the players are in place, but soon will be.

-Story notes: The Hinata is getting new residents and it will deal with memories of Keitaro and Kitsune after their initial encounter. We will also see some snippets involving Naru and Kanako, plus Haruka's growing relationship with Sara. Keitaro takes the other's shopping for the holidays and has a special surprise for his girlfriend.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: we move ahead to the start of winter break towards the end of December and this goes to Christmas Day 2008.

-Chapter 6: The Hinata, whatever may come and what is-

_**Now moving on with his life, Keitaro does what he promised to his father. That is, move to the Hinata on his own terms. He plans to make a lot of changes to his new property.**_

"Hey, where is everybody?" asks Keitaro stepping into the foyer of the Hinata with Kitsune.

Mariko, Kanako, Daisuke and Ringo along with Nobu and Kina have come along because the women are moving in.

Kitsune decides not to renew her lease to live on campus when it is up on the 31st.

Mariko does this too because she wants to be wherever her best friend is.

Kina wants to move here because it is closer to school, Nobu's place _**and Keitaro too.**_ The two have become quite serious since Keitaro brought them together.

Ringo just wants to be on her own for the first time, so why not rent a room from someone you trust.

Kanako wants to be with her Na-chan. Kenichi and Kasumi consent to let her move out to the Hinata, they know she'll be safe there with Keitaro on the premises.

_**So, now six new residents move in.**_

Keitaro has already taken care of the paperwork. Kanako comes up with and then prints out the new agreements on her laptop and printer for everyone to sign. The paperwork to keep the place running boggles his mind so Keitaro appreciates any help from Kanako. His 'Imouto-chan' is going to be a great partner.

Kitsune has tomorrow off, so for the rest of today she wants to spend as much time that she can with her boyfriend and the others.

Plus, they're going to be bringing up all of their stuff later on after checking out their new home first. Right now they're looking to see if anyone is home.

Almost everything that Keitaro and the girls own are in their cars and on Keitaro's bike. The rest his Tou-san and old Genda-san will bring by later.

"Haruka and Sara-chan will be up after the Tea Shoppe closes. She texted me that a few of rooms have already been set up so we can move right in and spend the night after getting our stuff" says Keitaro.

The others are happy with this bit of news.

"I'm going to see if Naru-chan is here, 'Onii-chan'" Kanako says heading quickly up the main stairway.

Keitaro and the others, after taking off their coats and shoes, head into the main common room relax for a while.

The others sit as Keitaro and Kitsune go to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

"The kitchen is well stocked and maintained Kei-kun" says Kitsune looking over at her boyfriend smiling. The cupboards, shelves, pantries and even the refrigerator have plenty in them so whoever's in charge here knows exactly what they are doing.

"I hear that the young lady in charge of this kitchen is a real 'go-getter' just like Haruka said. Her name's Maehara Shinobu. From what Kanako and Sara-chan tell me she's a great cook too" says Keitaro firing up the large tea kettle. He wants to get the chill out of his bones after riding his bike here in the cold from his parents' house.

"I see that, she's has just about every kind of tea you can think of. Plus there's a good brand of coffee up here and cocoa mix too" says Kitsune impressed with the provender on the shelves.

Coming in the rear kitchen door is a petit young teen with blue-tinted hair and a bright determined demeanor. She looks over at the duo who have invaded her domain and stands there crossing her arms.

"Keitaro-Sempai, you should have called ahead because I would have had things ready for you" Shinobu says startling the begeezus out of Keitaro and Kitsune.

"Oh sorry Shinobu-chan, I saw no one here when we came in so I thought I'd make us all some tea" says Keitaro sheepishly. He missed seeing her when he made his initial visit to the Hinata to check out his property.

Shinobu is much tinier then he had imagined she would be, but he appreciates the fact that she works here. He thinks it's interesting that such a strong personality belies her physical appearance. He'll keep this in mind when he deals with her in the future.

"I'll finish this up Sempai and you go enjoy your guests in the common room" says Shinobu. She herds the two out of her domain.

They see how seriously she takes her work here and what seems to be her dominion. Keitaro and Kitsune look at each other smiling as they were systematically pushed out of the kitchen by this little girl.

Keitaro has just found a new friend, but this will come later when they get to know one another better.

"That was something else" chimes in Kitsune. She's laughing along with Keitaro when they reach their friends again. They tell them about meeting one of the residents and getting shooed away from her kitchen.

They all laugh.

"You'd think that she owns this place and not you Kei-kun" says Ringo as the women giggles.

"I think she does" says Keitaro who gets another good laugh from everyone. That's when he notices a new presence.

There is another resident sitting on the couch holding hands with Kanako.

Keitaro smiles as he's introduced to his 'Imouto-chan's' girlfriend. He can see why Kanako likes her. She certainly is beautiful enough with long brunette hair and a pleasant smile. He also notices that Naru has an interesting bit of hair in front that makes her look like she's sporting a pair of twin antennae. _**Hmmm...**_

"Keitaro-Sempai, it's nice to finally meet you" says Naru pleasantly enough. She stands and bows politely to her new Kanrinin before adding "Kana-chan has told me all about you. I'm in the room above Obaa-san's old one."

Kanako smiles at her girlfriend's calm introduction to her beloved 'Onii-chan'.

It seems that even if the two aren't close at least Naru will tolerate his presence because of her love for his 'Imouto-chan'. Naru informs Keitaro that only she and Shinobu are in residence right now.

_**Not being chased from the onsen by a half blind and half-naked seventeen year-old, I don't think anyone here will miss that scene. And he won't miss being attacked by a crazy explosives expert and bad-tempered Samurai girl either.**_

After a few minutes Shinobu comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and sets them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She then scurries off for a second tray that has mugs and an assortment of tea bags laid out on it. Her last trip has Shinobu bringing out a pot of hot water in a holder. Lastly, she fills the mugs for the others.

Except for Naru, they are all amazed that such a tiny girl can handle things here so easily.

"Wow, she's good" comments Mariko as Shinobu heads back to the kitchen.

The others all nod in amazement at Shinobu's efficiency.

"Wait until you taste her cooking. She's better than any chef in the big city" Naru says taking her mug from Kanako.

This backs up what Keitaro told Kitsune in the kitchen.

-They finally tell their story-

_**It seems to me that if couples are meant to be together they plan what they need do to ensure their happiness. More than one couple here will recognize this.**_

After dinner Keitaro, his friends, the two residents along with Haruka and Sara bring up every ones belongings from the cars down below.

While the group is bringing the new girls things up the stairs Shinobu is getting a constant barrage of compliments from everyone. The girl smiles quietly as she brings a light box up to Mariko's room.

With everyone's help, all of the luggage and personal items are up here with the three men handling all of the heavy stuff.

Lastly, on the property next to the Tea Shoppe, they find room in an older storage building that isn't in use by so it is designated as the Hinata residents' new private parking garage.

Kanako puts it on her list of things to be done by her 'Onii-chan'. _**That is: to make a sign designating that the storage building is now a private parking lot. **_

"Anyone up for a soak in the onsen?" asks Keitaro needing a bath after sweating a lot.

"I sure could use a bath" answers Kitsune who's wiping off her brow.

"Well how are we going to do this with kids joining us Keitaro-kun?" asks Mariko downing some fresh tea.

"Hmmm, women wear swimwear and the men wear shorts. I've got two extra pair so don't sweat it" says Keitaro.

The others seem to all like this solution including Naru who wants to see her girlfriend in a bikini.

Keitaro runs up to his room to get his two friends the shorts out of his luggage.

Kitsune comes in too because it's now their room. She insisted on this arrangement because now that she's has him here no way that either one of them is ever going to sleep alone again.

_**Plus, she still doesn't totally trust Kina either. Kina understands this and wants to talk to her.**_

They both look up at the damaged ceiling and know that it has to be fixed. She doesn't want anyone peeping down on them especially when they're intimate, which is happening with more and more frequency.

Keitaro steps out of the room and heads to the men's locker room to change. The facility still looks in pretty good shape from the last time he was here even though it hasn't been used in a while. He then tests the taps and flushes then two urinals along with the two toilets just to see if there are any leaks.

'Yup, works just like a charm' Keitaro thinks after turning them off and heading back to his room.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in Kei-kun, I'm decent" says Kitsune smiling at her boyfriend. Even though he's seen her naked a few times now, he still insists on their privacy for now on a few things. This is one of them and Kitsune appreciates it.

"Say Kit-chan….." is all Keitaro gets out of his mouth. Keitaro's eyeballs almost fall out of his head when he sees the bikini she has on, what little of it there is. He knows it's Mariko's influence here at work again. So he grabs the two pairs of shorts and runs out of the room before she can grab something of his that's standing at attention. Neither of them would have made it to the spa that evening if she had.

_**Put any and all dirty thoughts here. Believe me I have a few of my own.**_

"Get back here you" Kitsune says teasingly.

Keitaro runs out the door with a panicky look on his face.

Kitsune steps out the door and laughs watching Keitaro run down the hallway.

_**In the onsen, a bevy of beauty is now sitting in the Hinata's famous hot springs.**_

It seems the women sitting in the spa, except for Haruka, Shinobu and Sara are trying to outdo the others for looking hot in a bikini.

They keep the teasing very subtle because they don't want to upset Haruka.

Sara asks her Kaa-san if she can sit with Keitaro and Kitsune. The young girl has taken quite a shine to her Keitaro-onii-chan since she has met him.

Haruka tells her that it's okay as long as she doesn't bother them.

Even Kitsune has to sigh because she thinks it is cute.

"Be careful Kitsune, because in ten years you're going to have major competition from that girl" Ringo says getting everyone, including Haruka, to laugh.

Sara turns bright red before sticking her tongue out at Ringo getting more laughs.

"Hey Kit, you want to tell us how you and Keitaro-kun got together. You've never told me the whole story" says Mariko. She remembers meeting Keitaro the first time when Kitsune brought him to the dorm the day they met.

"Sure Mari-chan, it's a story even the kids will like" Kitsune says smiling at the younger girls.

Keitaro smiles also and nods to her when she looks at him. She kisses his cheek thanking him for his silent support.

Sara perks up ready to listen.

"Mariko dropped me off in front of the Urashima residence. I said I'd find a way home when I saw the bus signs on the street there. But enough of that, I looked at the front of myself to make sure I was presentable before heading to the front door" Kitsune says starting in.

Jumping in to add his view, Keitaro says "the front door chime rings. I get off the couch to go answer it and when I open door the only thing that I could say was 'Whoa'. I almost keep her standing there because I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was totally stunned and blown away."

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"That may be, but I felt the same way when I saw Kei-kun face-to-face for the first time" says Kitsune "and, I couldn't move either. Karma totally gob-smacked me and now we're together."

"Oh come on now, there has to be more than that" Haruka says causing laughter from the others. She is glad to see that Keitaro finally has someone and didn't pay attention to the old childhood promise.

She'll ask him later about Junpei.

"It was terrible, those two didn't take their eyes off of each other and 'Onii-chan' ignored me all during dinner. You meanie" teases Kanako getting a big laugh from everyone with her mock pout.

Naru goes 'aw' as she gently squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

Kanako wants to get in her dig because she loves him more than anything.

"That's not the worst of it" says Mariko getting looks of panic from Keitaro and Kitsune "I remember these two were in a major clinch in the hallway of the dorm when he brought her home and from what I saw when they opened the door, their tongues were really going at it. I thought I was going to have to get a pry bar or they'd have to get a hotel room".

"Mariko!" screams Keitaro and Kitsune in unison turning bright red. The others laugh very hard at her former roommate's confession.

Keitaro and Kitsune don't deny anything that Mariko is telling them because they both know it was love at first sight. They gently squeeze each other's hand and for the rest of the evening the two put up with being ripped on by the others.

_**The first day at the Hinata ends on a good note**_.

-Christmas Eve at the Hinata-

Naru is holding her girlfriend as they hold their opposite hands sleeping in bed together. A lot of light has come into her life now because of the young woman who is next to her. She never wants to ever be without her. She knows that Kanako is usually awake before her but Naru was happy that she is still asleep. The brunette just wants to look at the beauty next to her right now, Naru smiles.

"Good morning my love" says Kanako snuggling into Naru "I woke up a while ago you sleepyhead. You looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't want to wake you."

Naru giggles when Kanako turns her head to kiss her cheek. After the previous evening's festivities in this room, a peck on the cheek is very different from the aggressive lovemaking that went on between these two.

The two lovers finally get out of their futon and straighten up their room up. Both of them like the fact that they are neat but not too fastidious. They shower together before getting dressed and starting the day off.

Kanako puts on her dress on before stepping over to the sliding glass door and looking out at the winter scene. There is fresh snow on the ground from the previous evening.

Naru comes over behind her lover and wraps Kanako up by the waist pulling the dark-haired girl back to her. She kisses her neck before looking outside herself. After a moment of bonding, the two young women head downstairs to breakfast hand-in-hand.

The hole in the floor has been repaired by Keitaro and Nobu. _So that ends that._

Meanwhile, Keitaro is still getting used to sharing a bed fulltime that has someone else in it. Kanako used to come into his room at home sometimes just wanting to be held but with Kitsune snuggling in bed with him all the time. This experience is on a whole different level. He isn't complaining at all mind you, it's that he feels very lucky to have such a beautiful woman sharing a futon with him.

And, that someone is a real sweetheart too.

Their intimacy is on a level he could only have dreamed about just months ago, before he met Kitsune. They've freely given each other their most precious gift and even make it a point to spend a little alone time each day together whenever they can.

Right now Keitaro listens to her soft breathing while he holds her very close. He moves some stray hairs from in front of her eyes as he watches her.

'She is so beautiful' he thinks.

_**Keitaro has a quick little flashback about an important event.**_

Keitaro remembers the first time he saw her magnificent body. They went out on a date before ending up at her dorm room. Mariko left a note that she was going to her boyfriend's place after finally finishing that class project she had been working on and wished Kitsune luck. That's if she decides to be intimate with Keitaro.

The two of them blushed at her innuendo.

He smiles at the memory of them being so nervous that they almost called it off. But after relaxing in each other's arms for a while, their nerves calmed enough to allow their intimacy to happen naturally.

It was wonderful and he doesn't regret a thing about that night.

_**That night went well, now back to the present.**_

"Morning Kei-kun" Kitsune says opening her eyes and looking into the eyes of her lover. She smiles after another magnificent evening of getting intimate with each other last night.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you" Keitaro says looking back at the woman he loves.

She has tears in her eyes as they hug and deeply kiss.

-Later that same day, the Akihibara section of Tokyo-

"We have to get something for Shinobu-chan" says Kitsune. She is last minute holiday shopping with Keitaro.

Mariko headed out earlier along with Kina who went over to Nobu's place.

Ringo is going to be with Daisuke as the two are heading to a ski resort near Hokkaido for their winter break.

They still have plenty of company for a day of fun.

The seven remaining residents get together and go holiday shopping.

_**You really can't call it Christmas shopping since they're all Shinto.**_

Haruka, Sara and Shinobu stop into a toy store that has the young blonde's interest.

And next, Naru and Kanako peel off to visit a lingerie store.

Kitsune teases them by calling them a hentai couple and laughs.

The two teens blush and take the ribbing in stride.

"Well, the kitchen stuff looks pretty new, hmmm…. oh I know Kit-chan, how about we get her a new laptop loaded with apps for her schoolwork, recipes or whatever" says Keitaro. The couple is looking into a computer and electronics store front window.

"She'll like that, Kei-kun. Shinobu-chan's pretty level-headed. Great idea" Kitsune says before kissing his cheek and entering the store with him.

Coming out of the store Kitsune says "Wow that was expensive! Plus all those extra apps, what does this thing do? Run the military or something." She still has a little difficulty adjusting to the fact that her boyfriend has money sometimes because he never flaunts it.

"You should've seen what I spent on your holiday gift, Kit-chan" says Keitaro teasing her.

"You meanie, don't tell a girl that and not give me a clue. Now, I'm going to be thinking what it is the rest of the day" says Kitsune. She has his arm while walking down the street to meet the others.

"And Kit-chan, you're just going to have to wait until you get to my parents house for Christmas dinner" Keitaro says making it worse for her.

_**Or for him, if he's not careful and teases Kitsune too much about what he got for her, he may get cut off for a while.**_

"Now you're just being cruel, Kei-kun" said Kitsune with a mock pout.

-Not so lonely this time-

Kenichi calls Haruka and Keitaro to invite them all over to spend the day as an extended family.

Shinobu is actually happy about going to the Urashima home for Christmas dinner. The bluenette's Kaa-san can't break away from work but she sends a lot of gifts to her only child which also pleases her very much.

Shinobu then calls Urashima Kasumi to see if she can help cook Christmas Day dinner with her.

Keitaro's Kaa-san lets her know that she'd be happy to have her help her after listening to her children boast about her cooking.

Shinobu smiles after she buys gifts to give to her new Sempai and his girlfriend.

-Christmas Day at the Urashimas-

_**Keitaro springs a huge surprise on Kitsune.**_

Although the Urashima family is strictly a _**Shinto**_ one as was previously stated, they've always been open to western thought and ideas. Most Japanese don't celebrate the western tradition of Christmas or its religious customs.

The Urashima though like the part of this holiday which has them get together as family, eat a big dinner and exchange gifts afterwards.

_**They don't put up a tree though**_.

Kasumi is pleased to see that her kids boasting about young Shinobu's prowess in the kitchen has proven to be true and that they are both eating healthy.

"What can I do for you first, Urashima-san?" asks Shinobu who politely bows to her.

"The vegetables need to be prepped and cooked before anything else. I've got rice ready for the cooker. My husband has gone to one of his shops for bread and treats for later. Here's an apron, let's get going Shinobu-chan" says Narumi smiling.

Haruka is going to help with the dishes along with Sara, Kanako and Naru after they eat.

The menu is going to be a combination of things including a big Nabe, Teriyaki beef, Miso soup and salad. Meat buns and bread along with sweet rolls and candy for later on will be served up.

_**This household has its own traditions and way of doing things. **_

Kasumi runs a tight ship in her house and this suits Shinobu very well. The two smile at each other as they continue to get the dinner preparations going.

Sara, sitting quietly on the couch, is playing a hand held game that Haruka bought her for one of her many gifts. She has grown wonderfully as a normal kid in the past few months because her Kaa-san won't have it any other way.

Haruka, Keitaro and Kitsune are in the middle of small talk waiting for Kenichi to return. _**His shops are open all day.**_

Kanako takes Naru upstairs to see her old bedroom. They only do some kissing and minor petting before they come back down to join the others.

When Kenichi comes in the door Sara shoots up after him like she is fired from a gun.

The others all laugh when they see the young blonde all wide-eyed at the bags her 'Oji-san' has with him.

"Can I help you, Oji-san?" asks Sara in the sweetest voice possible.

_**Kenichi can never resist her charm.**_

"Sure Sara-chan. Take this bag because everything in it's for you" Kenichi says. He smiles when Sara takes the bag from him.

It's the biggest bag he has with him and before he can do anything else the girl wraps him up in a big hug.

"Thank you Oji-san" Sara says before sitting back next to her mother.

This causes Kenichi to smile very wide and get the warm 'fuzzies'.

Everyone looks over to see what Kenichi has just given to her. Besides the expected candy and bakery treats, he gives her some discs for her laptop at home and another MP3 player. She has three of them now.

"Oji-san, you're spoiling my daughter worse than I am" says Haruka smiling at him. She loves it that Sara is considered part of the Urashima clan now.

Dinner is served and they all gather around the table. After the traditional **"**_**itadakemasu**_**"** blessing they all dig into the feast. Many ooh's and ah's are heard around the table as they put food into their mouths.

"Never have I ever seen anyone's knife work cut vegetables as precisely as Shinobu-chan did today. And, her kitchen prep is beyond exceptional. Shinobu-chan, it would be a privilege to cook with you again sometime" Kasumi says extremely impressed.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Urashima-san" says Shinobu quietly bowing her head to Kasumi.

"This meal is fantastic. I can't wait until you bite into the baked goods that I brought home. Genda-san has really outdone himself today" Kenichi says. He always boasts about how smart he was to hire the chief baker as his first employee. _**But that's only half of it...**_

After dinner and the dishes are finished with everyone gathers in the spacious Urashima living room for exchanging of gifts.

Haruka has already given Sara her presents along with what her Oba-san and Oji-san have given her.

Now comes the older ones turn.

Haruka receives new embroidered aprons that have the Tea Shoppe's logo on it from Kasumi. "I had these custom made for you" says her Oba-san.

Kenichi tells Haruka that he is getting her all new appliances for the Tea Shoppe because he wants his niece to have to best.

She hugs her Oji-san.

Kasumi receives a new diamond ring from her husband that has all of the ladies just staring at her finger after he slips it on. Kasumi throws herself at him giving Kenichi a huge French-kiss.

Haruka tries to cover Sara's eyes and fails miserably. She has to laugh listening to her daughter giggle.

_**That kiss has a promise of something more for later in the evening.**_

Kanako receives earrings from Naru who in turn gets a beautiful pendant necklace from her girlfriend. Inside of the pendant is a recent photo booth picture of them together on one side and the words, 'To my beloved Naru, always Kanako' on the other. Naru is so taken with how much Kanako cares for her that she throws all propriety out the window and deeply kisses Kanako in front of everyone.

Neither girl care as they share this memory. It surprises the two after they separate that there are smiles all around the room. Naru too feels acceptance from the Urashima family.

Shinobu gives neck kerchiefs to Keitaro, Kitsune and Kanako so the trio can keep the sun off their necks on Keitaro's motorcycle.

Shinobu burst into tears of happiness when Keitaro hands her a gift from Kitsune and him. She is so taken by their kindness that she can no longer be stoic or stay in the background. She hugs her two Sempais by squeezing the stuffings out of them.

Sara sits next to the petit chef and has fun helping her explore all of the apps on her new laptop. They've become good friends since the blonde moved into the Hinata.

Kitsune gives Keitaro a new watch because his old one is about to 'give up the ghost'. It's one of those expensive, shock-resistant models that have a lot of new gadgets programmed into it. She isn't about to tell Keitaro that his Tou-san had given her the money so she could get it for him.

_**And now we are going to see how much he thinks about her.**_

And when it's her turn Keitaro has Kitsune close her eyes. Taking her hand they stand and he leads her to somewhere that she can't see. She giggles nervously.

Everyone else follows close behind the couple as Keitaro leads Kitsune to the attached garage.

"Where are you leading me Kei-kun?" Kitsune asks in nervous anticipation. She is carefully being led along by her boyfriend down a couple of stairs.

The others ooh, but are quiet otherwise.

She hears jingling not knowing he has just reached into his pocket.

"Okay Kit-chan, open your eyes and Merry Christmas" says Keitaro dangling a set of keys in front of her eyes.

"Oh my" is all she can say. She sees a brand new 2009 Ford™ Mustang® sitting here in front of her and is totally blown away. She cries when her lover hands her the keys.

"It's all yours Kit-chan, it's even registered in your name too" Keitaro says to his still stunned girlfriend. He sees Kitsune wake from her slight stupor and she slowly smile when the news finally sinks in.

"Mine?" is all she can say before grabbing Keitaro and kissing him very deeply.

He puts his hands on his head as her tongue seeks to wrestle with his.

After the initial shock wears off, it settles into a lingering romantic kiss.

"Come on everyone, let's give them some privacy" Kenichi says smiling at his son while he closes the garage door.

-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: There's not too much to say here right now so I'll just drive on.

-Story notes: An interesting talk that leads to Kitsune driving her new present home and surprising those who go with her. Haruka gets a call from someone she hasn't seen in a while and is willing to give them another chance. Kaolla Su comes back early from her trip and is introduced to the newest residents. Keitaro gets an interesting phone call himself and it may not be a pleasant one. A very anti-climatic scene at the end of the chapter that no one sees coming.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: the week leading up to and just before New Year's Day 2009.

-Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw-

_**Now that Keitaro and Kitsune have met and share their first holiday it's time to see them living in their new home. And we also get to meet some of the other familiar cast of characters.**_

-Flashback to three weeks before, a discussion about some important things-

_**Kenichi knows that when he and Kasumi fixed up their son with Kitsune, something special happened. Never has he seen either of them happier. Kitsune has been just a perfect fit for his son.**_

_**The other employees at the bakery see how happy Kitsune is with her new beau. **_

_**So when Keitaro approaches him about spending a lot of money on a special gift for her Kenichi thinks it's for an engagement ring. **_

_**Keitaro laughs at his suggestion saying it's way too soon for that.**_

_**"Well, what do you have in mind then Kei-kun?" asks Kenichi. He knows his son isn't a frivolous spender of money.**_

_**"With all of the traveling that Kitsune has to do Tou-san, I want to buy her a car" Keitaro says after having given this subject a lot of thought.**_

_**"Don't tell me you two plan on living together when you move to the Hinata? Have you two had a serious talk about this?" asks Kenichi.**_

_**"That's the thing I most respect about you Tou-san, you cut right through the crap. Yes, we plan on living together" says Keitaro turning slightly red. He's feeling slightly embarrassed because he didn't say anything to his parents' about this. **_

_**He and Kitsune are upping their relationship.**_

_**"Hey, if you two think that you'd like to share a roof together I think you're both old enough to decide for yourselves. But what do you think Obaa-san will say?" asks Kenichi. He wants to make sure that his son has thought everything through thoroughly.**_

_**"Kitsune asked me the same thing when I asked her, Tou-san. Remember, I filed the legal papers with Granny's **__**Hanko**__** on it. Those papers also had all of the solicitors' stamps on them too making the transfer to me permanent and legally binding. Since everything was given to me with all of the proper paperwork signed and stamped I had it all filed with the Kanagawa Prefecture land office. So now the Hinata, the land it sits on and all of the properties mentioned in those documents are now mine, free and clear. As much as I love Obaa-san, she should have realized that her son didn't raise a **__**baka**__**" says Keitaro smiling.**_

_**"That really does give the old girl nothing to stand on if she has any objections to you do anything there. Like you said Kei-kun, it's yours now" said Kenichi. He is very proud of his son for thinking everything through. Then he adds "well Kei-kun, what kind of car do you want to get Kitsune-chan?"**_

-Present time, the end of a great day-

Driving back to the Hinata in her Mustang®, Keitaro and the three passengers in back are very surprised at how well Kitsune is driving on the highway.

She drives only up to the speed limit, uses all of the proper signals, does lane changes and turns without squealing the tires plus she doesn't slam the brakes once. Kitsune does this while sitting on the wrong side of the car, well at least here in Japan anyways. Kitsune is happy that she listened to Keitaro about getting her medium car driver's license last month because he has out done himself in his gift giving.

_**To her only one thing can top this but it was way too soon for that.**_

Pulling up to the Hinata City limits Kitsune asks Keitaro which road she should take and he points the way. They get a few gawks from stunned onlookers as the American made sports car goes by on the main road into town.

Kitsune has a smug look on her face knowing that if she is careful she'll have the hottest ride around for a while. They drive up to the building the residents use as a garage now and pulls in. She puts her hand on Keitaro's leg and rubs it while smiling her thanks to him.

She moves her hand quickly when she feels something and gets an "Eep!" from him.

_**Not in public.**_

"Sorry Kei-kun" whispers Kitsune who's truly only half sorry. She's lucky in another way it seems, because she already knows what her boyfriend is packing.

She turns off the headlights, the motor and the electric locks unclick. They open the two doors and everyone steps out.

"Wow Kitsune-Sempai, you're a great driver" says Shinobu holding her new laptop which is still in its box. She and Sara had a lot of fun with Keitaro's gift at the Urashima's house.

"But, you drive like an Obaa-san though, Kitsune-Sempai" says Kanako.

Naru and Shinobu snicker.

Keitaro doesn't dare, he has to share a bed with her.

Kanako likes getting her digs in on Kitsune, not that she dislikes her new 'Onee-chan', she likes her a lot because she sees how happy her 'Onii-chan' is. Plus, Kitsune is very accepting of her being gay.

"When you own a car like this after you get your license, you'll drive like one too, Kana-chan" responds Kitsune smiling and hitting the auto-lock button. Then she pushes the one for car alarm. This is her 'baby' and she'll drive it like a tortoise if that's what it takes.

Keitaro sees how tired Shinobu's getting so he gives the petit chef a piggyback ride up the steps while Kitsune latches onto his left arm. He also is carrying up her laptop box because the petit girl has fallen asleep right after hopping up on his back.

'She is so light' Keitaro thinks. The girl hugs him gently around his neck laying her chin on his shoulder. He smiles listening to the young girl's soft breathing.

Kitsune is very proud of her man right now for her present. So much so that she's going to thank him in her own inimitable way. That isn't the only thing she's grateful for. You see, in talking to Keitaro she found someone very wonderful.

He wants her to maintain her own life and keep her job if she wants to, even though they're together now.

Arm-in-arm Kanako and Naru are just a few steps behind the trio. They are just as lovey-dovey as they were in bed this morning. Naru is very happy with her locket from Kanako and she'll always treasure it. She also wants to thank her girlfriend the same way that Kitsune wants to thank Keitaro.

Haruka and Sara pull into the resident's garage to park her Honda™ sports car.

"Hey you two slow down back there, Haruka just pulled in" warns Keitaro "if she sees you two going at it around Sara-chan she'll go ballistic." He knows that his cousin takes being a mother extremely seriously and will rip into the two love-birds if they get too carried away with each other where Sara might see them.

"Okay 'Onii-chan', Kei-kun" says the teen couple in stereo. They switch over to just holding hands.

Standing just inside the door to the Inn Keitaro kicks off his shoes.

Kitsune takes off Shinobu's shoes and jacket. Naru and Kanako remove theirs as they put on house slippers.

They all step into the main house just as Haruka comes in carrying Sara cradled in her arms sound asleep. The girl is totally exhausted from a long and very fun day.

"Kei-kun, let's get these two to bed. Kit, will you help him with Shinobu-chan?" Haruka asks after kicking off her shoes.

Naru comes over and removes Sara's shoes.

This gets a whispered 'thanks' from her Kaa-san.

-An unexpected but pleasant call-

_**This is something that Haruka has been waiting a long time for, for a longtime and that's hearing from Nomura Junpei. Hopefully, this will rekindle their romance.**_

Haruka smiles as she gets Sara ready for bed.

The girl had so much fun at their Oji-san's house and she loves all of her presents too.

After slipping Sara's nightie on Haruka tucks her daughter into her bed, she goes downstairs for a soak in the onsen and then maybe she'll get some Sake for a nice night cap afterwards. She thinks that motherhood is now becoming second nature to her.

Haruka is considering taking Sara on a small trip before New Year's Day. Then afterwards they'll both dress in new Yukatas to draw their luck at the shrine for the coming year. She wants to take Sara somewhere fun so they can start making memories together.

Haruka pulls out her all-in-one PDA/cell phone to leave herself a memo and sees that she had turned the device off. She remembers turning it off before entering her Oji-san's house because there was no way she was going to let anything disturb her first holiday with Sara. When she turns the device back on Haruka is surprised to see that Nomura Junpei called.

'Now there's a name I haven't seen in a while thinks Haruka happily. She's stripping into her bikini inside the women's changing area.

She thinks that Seta Noriyasu-san was a nice guy once but Junpei, this man is something special. Keitaro must have given her former beau her cell number because she changed it recently when she finally upgraded all of her electronic devices.

But that isn't it though.

She wishes in her heart that she hadn't asked Junpei to give her space when she got the Tea Shoppe. Now, looking at the flashing symbol on her cell she sees that he's left a message, she has an opportunity now to rekindle their relationship. After getting her bikini on and before heading to the onsen Haruka nervously hits the message replay button to see what he has to say.

Message: _"Hi Haruka-chan, it's been way too long since I've called. Gomen, my life has been very busy and hectic with being a full-time architect and a part-time __Kyōju__ at the art college. Now though I'm taking time off from teaching and if possible, I'd like to see you again if you're willing. Call me at the number you see on your screen. Oh, don't get mad at Keitaro for giving me your number, I asked him for it. Blame me. I hope to hear from you soon."_

Haruka smiles as she settles into the onsen and relaxes in her favorite spot. 'Kei-kun, I'm going to give you such a big thank you for giving Junpei my number' Haruka thinks seeing the man in question step out of the men's wash area red-faced with Kitsune in tow.

Her bikini, which is extremely revealing, has a definite hint that Kitsune has really been listening to Mariko.

"Kit-chan, that's not how you wash my back. You're lucky that none of the younger ones are out here right now" says Keitaro.

This is the first time Kitsune has exposed her large breasts and washed his back with them. It has left him with a major hard on which she then orally relieves him of.

"Kei-kun, if you think you're going to get any sleep very tonight, think again" says Kitsune in a sultry voice after swallowing. She is all over him like a blanket and is grabbing for things since they are alone on the men's side.

Kitsune wanted to do him in his father's garage because she is sick of always holding back. So, she acts when they get into the wash area and does things that surprise him.

"Oh, gomen Haru-chan" says Keitaro sheepishly acknowledging his cousin.

Haruka is laughing out loud at Kitsune's antics and his facial expressions.

"Hey, you chose to have her live with you so get over it Kei-kun" says Haruka. She is watching his girlfriend glomming him and acting lovey-dovey in the extreme. She then has a quick thought about Junpei and it was of a time when she did as Kitsune is doing now.

"Ack Kit-chan, will you slow down" Keitaro says squirming around while Kitsune is doing some naughty things to him. She's ignoring the fact that Haruka is here.

"Kei-kun, if you can look at me for a moment. I want to say thank you for giving Junpei my cell number. I think you've got a sleepless night ahead of you, cousin. It's because she's already in the zone. To show my appreciation, I'll give you two the keys to the Tea Shoppe tonight, looks like you're going to need them. I'm not opening up tomorrow morning and the bed upstairs is made" says Haruka knowing that Kitsune has nothing on her mind right now but pleasuring her boyfriend.

With a big smile on her face Haruka gets up and steps out of the onsen. She watches her cousin's eyes start to roll into the back of head. Over in the changing area Haruka gets the shop keys and jiggles them before placing them on a table.

After another good laugh at the couple's antics she changes into a night shirt, Haruka grabs her basket and heads to bed with her daughter.

-The next morning-

It is very quiet in the Hinata as two couples at least are ready to get up along with a certain bluenette.

The other couple down below in the Tea Shoppe's bedroom recently passed out after getting totally midævel with each other during the night. _**It's a good thing that Haruka's king-sized bed is well made or she'd need a new one.**_

Keitaro gets trapped with a Fox in heat and learns a few things along the way, like how loud his girlfriend can scream. The aftermath is, though he is worn out, he finds that he has nothing to bitch about.

Now back to our show.

The sun comes through the window in Haruka's room as she decides to stay in this morning. Sara snuggles into her causing Haruka to smile. She lets her daughter stay in bed since there is little to do today.

Normally Haruka would take a drive into the countryside to visit small shops along the way, but with a child to care for she knows that her days of going off alone are done. She might take Sara with her on her trek today when they decide to get up.

"Hey sleepyhead, you want breakfast?" Haruka says softly smiling at Sara. She can't help but smile at the blonde-haired cutie that is starting to yawn.

"Morning Kaa-san, I'm hungry" says Sara as her stomach growls. Both mother and daughter giggle before they sit up and stretch.

Sara stands up quickly and heads to the door after putting on her slippers "I gotta pee, Kaa-san." Then the girl runs out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Her Kaa-san laughs.

Ring! Ring! Haruka hears her cell go off. She isn't annoyed by this because she's usually up at this time morning and going full bore at her place during the week.

"Moshi, moshi, this is Haruka" she says pleasantly as possible after just waking up. She turns on the speaker.

"Hi Haru-chan, did I call at a bad time?" the caller asks.

"No Jun-kun, it's been way too long. And before you even ask, the answer is yes" says Haruka. She is happy with the man's persistence in chasing after her again. Plus, she is still in love with him.

"Wow, I didn't even have to stumble through what I've been practicing on. I guess I want to say now is that I've missed you" says a happy Junpei.

"Same here, but I've got a daughter now. Will that change things Jun-kun?" asks Haruka biting her lip. It will be nice to have her own children with Junpei someday and Sara will make a great Onee-chan.

"No, I know all about the custody fight you had with Seta-san. Congratulations Haru-chan, I'm glad things went your way. I hope she likes me" says Junpei.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves are we?" Haruka asks teasing him. She has absolutely no intention of letting him slip through her fingers a second time.

"Oops, did I?" asks Junpei sheepishly in return. He knows how volatile Haruka can be from past experiences with her. That's something that attracted him to her in the first place.

She can be brutally honest.

"Gotcha, I think Sara-chan will like you because you're so much like Kei-kun. She calls him Keitaro-onii-chan and she might see you the same way" says Haruka. Her voice is just smiling through the cell. She can never be mean to Junpei because he is such a wonderful man.

Haruka sees Sara quietly walk back through the traditional door and come over to the end of the bed. She kneels down on it and waits for her Kaa-san to finish with her call.

"Got to go, I'll bookmark your number and I'll call you later today, bye Jun-kun" says Haruka before closing her cell. She looks down to the end of the bed at her daughter who's looking at her questioningly.

"Kaa-san, did you find a boyfriend?" Sara says smiling "if you did I hope he's like Keitaro-onii-chan." Sara sees that she is smiling broadly and has a certain gleam in her eye.

"How did I manage to get such a smart daughter?" asks Haruka rhetorically. Then the two start to get ready for the day ahead.

_**It looks like today is going to be a good day.**_

-Keitaro and the genius-

_**If is it truly possible to have a human version of a 'Close Encounter of the Third Kind', this is it.**_

Sunday afternoon, just about three days away from New Year's Day, Keitaro is trying to have a peaceful morning after Kitsune kisses him good-bye when she heads off to work.

Sara is with Haruka as this is her Sunday off from the Tea Shoppe.

Haruka royally busts Keitaro's chops about the mess that he and Kitsune made on her old bed and, after a good laugh she tells him that's exactly what she expected would happen.

It takes Keitaro a whole day and some aspirin to recover from the sexual wrecking ball that Kitsune has become. He's glad that she has to work today or he would have dropped from sheer exhaustion. For some reason or another she's been a real dynamo in bed lately. He loves the fact that his Kitsune-chan is gorgeous, feisty and loves him with all of her heart. But, sometimes she scares the living begeezus out of him. He's thankful for all of her quirks and her energy because she recharges his batteries when he has a long or exhausting day.

Plus, she's become a great lover.

While waiting for Kitsune to come home Keitaro is tinkering with some of the pipes that feed the Hinata's hot water from the main source back by the old Annex. He's making sure that the water feed isn't slowing down due to the colder weather.

He walks back to the old place that's back a little higher on the Hill.

In his mind Keitaro wants to add on the Hinata and he is going to have Junpei do the architectural designs. Then hire the company Kitsune's friend Ruka works for to do the work. He's not going to wait forever to get this done.

He overlooks the dilapidated state of the secondary Urashima clan home. It's all going to come down soon.

Keitaro has already done some preliminary sketches and now that this place is his he wants to carry on the work of re-building and adding on to the Urashima family ancestral home.

After a few more mental notes and seeing to it that the flow of hot water is unobstructed he heads back.

_**Well ladies and gentlemen, ready or not here she comes.**_

Keitaro has seen a few strange things in his life but nothing like what he's seeing now. It's a strange looking craft hovering off of the ground and heading his way at a very rapid clip.

"What the…" is all Keitaro gets out of his mouth when he sees a dark-skinned blonde-haired _gaijin_ whip by him sitting at the controls and laughing maniacally.

"Kaolla-chan, don't hurt my Keitaro-onii-chan" hollers Sara from the back seat of the hovering vehicle that has just whizzed by.

'So she's back. This must the genius girl who goes to Tokyo U that everyone's been telling me about' thinks Keitaro.

He's watching in fascination as a flying turtle-shaped hover-type craft goes along being driven by someone who knows how to have fun behind the stick.

He has his motorcycle but this hovering contraption is way beyond that.

After another minute of having some fun doing stunts in the back lot the machine comes to a halt next to Keitaro. The girl shuts off the machine, undoes her harness and jumps into Keitaro's arms before he knows what hits him.

Keitaro finds himself sprawled out on his back with a young girl on his chest who is almost as petit as Shinobu.

She has such a sweet innocent smile on her face that he can't get upset with her.

_**It's now going to get very interesting around the Hinata.**_

"Oops, I hope I didn't break him before we've even had a chance to play yet" Kaolla says smiling. She looks down at Keitaro who feels like a tackling dummy right now.

"Keitaro-onii-chan, are you alright?" asks a concerned Sara. She undoes her own harness and jumps out of the hovercraft. The young girl kneels on the ground and puts Keitaro's head in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sara-chan. I just didn't expect to catch a flying girl before I could set myself. By the way Kaolla-chan, would you please get off my chest?" Keitaro asks looking up at the smiling young teen. Even though she is light as a feather the ground is very cold and it's starting to go through his jacket.

"Sure 'Onii-chan'" says Kaolla. She then puts a mittened hand on the ground, shifts her weight and pushes her lithe body into a one-handed handstand before flipping onto her feet.

Keitaro and Sara are in awe of this girl's flexibility and strength.

"Okay then" Keitaro says getting up with Sara and Kaolla's help. He's thoroughly impressed with what he's seen so far.

"Hey Kei-kun, I see you've met Kaolla Su. Sara-chan, did you have fun?" asks Haruka coming up the path towards the trio.

"Yes Kaa-san, it was great" says Sara smiling while heading over to her.

Haruka knows Kaolla well enough that the genius girl won't let anything happen to her daughter. That's why Sara was in the back seat having fun.

Even Haruka's taken a couple of rides with the resident 'Einstein'. She tells her cousin she does this because it's fun.

"Let's head back in so I can thaw out and make my formal introduction to Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro still brushing snow off as Kaolla climbs back into her contraption.

"Mecha-Tama Mk II, away!" hollers Kaolla as she heads back to the Hinata leaving behind a trail of maniacal laughter.

Sara decides to walk back holding hands with her Kaa-san and Keitaro.

-Twenty minutes later-

In the common room sits Keitaro, Haruka, Sara, Shinobu and Kaolla Su.

Shinobu makes some coffee, tea and cocoa for the quartet that has just come in. She decides to join the others because all of her work is done.

The others are in the midst of small talk when Ringo, Kina and Mariko come in the door together.

Kaolla smiles when she sees the newer residents remove their shoes.

Keitaro tells her that there are six new people living at the Hinata now and she likes that.

"New playmates" Kaolla says with a huge grin on her face.

The three look at each other before looking at the pretty young blonde dark-skinned foreigner sitting there on the couch with Shinobu. Then they sit down.

She's been here longer they know but she is new to them nonetheless.

"Minna-san, this is Kaolla Su of MolMol. She is a Princess of the Royal line of that island nation. She's also a robotics and mechanical engineering student at Tokyo U" says Keitaro who formally introduces the blonde genius.

"Wow Tokyo U, you must be smart" says Kina smiling at the young teen.

The other two women are greatly impressed that such a young teenager is a student at their nation's most prestigious University.

"I just like building things Kina-Sempai" says Kaolla in flawless Japanese "I surprised 'Onii-chan' with my Mecha-Tama hovercraft a little while ago".

This statement surprises the three returning residents who look from Kaolla to Keitaro. The place erupts in laughter and looks of awe.

They then listen to the girl describe some of the things she is working on.

Keitaro turns bright red when Kaolla tells them about how she had greeted her newest playmate outside.

-An interesting phone call-

_**Hormonal teenage girls are bad, a horny hormonal teenage girl with a Katana is even worse.**_

Monday is a very boring day for Keitaro. Everyone takes off, either to go shopping or to work.

Keitaro decides to take care of some of the pile of paperwork that Kanako has sorted out and/or printed up for him. Sometimes he doesn't know what he'd do if she wasn't here. It's times like this that he likes having an 'Imouto-chan' around who thinks the world of him.

So he opens his laptop to answer his many e-mails but…..

Bzzzz! Bzzzz! goes Keitaro's cell phone.

"Moshi, moshi Keitaro here" he says.

"Hello Urashima-sama, this is Aoyama Tsuruko. I've called to let you know that my younger sister is on her way back to the Hinata even as we speak" says Tsuruko. Her words have an edge to them.

"She shouldn't have a problem being here though. I run the place now and not Hinata Obaa-san. There are other new residents here for her to get to know and learn from" Keitaro says cryptically. He knows how Tsuruko plays everything close to her chest.

Even though the two clans are now related by blood it still doesn't stop the games sometimes.

"So you know what's expected of you Urashima-sama" says Tsuruko trying to convey a hidden warning.

"Let's cut through the crap Tsuruko-san. Your sister still has a bad attitude because she's hormonal right now and boy crazy. I've heard this from two of the other girls here. She uses your marriage to my cousin Shigeru as something to focus her anger on, but I think it's more like lust, if anything. I make no promises that she won't have her attitude challenged now. Motoko-chan is also still angry that she was humiliated by my 'Imouto-chan' after challenging her two years ago and that probably still sticks in her craw. So I hope you warned her that I won't coddle her like Obaa-san did" says Keitaro.

His words to Tsuruko are flat out blatant.

"Good, my apologies for being harsh Keitaro, it's about time someone shows some steel and is willing to stand up to my Imouto-han. And yes, she has been driving all the male students crazy around here. She's having a lot of trouble growing up" says Tsuruko sounding like she has just exhaled after holding a long breath.

"If she challenges me I will answer her. But if she draws a Katana or Bokkan at me there will be trouble. Kanako-chan gets difficult for me to control sometimes when she's angry and she can cripple Motoko with little effort if she doesn't hold back" Keitaro says making sure the older sister knows that he's serious.

"I just hope you don't lose your temper with her. Haruka-san has told me that would be dire for Motoko-han if you blacked out" says Tsuruko concerned.

"Sorry if I sound so harsh Tsuruko, Obaa-san really tried to pull one over on me by manipulating the way I got the Hinata. So far everything's okay here since I moved in about a week ago. Right now the last thing I need is an expert with a Katana and the Shinmeiryu way on the loose around here. But that isn't even the thing I'm really dreading. I'm still trying to get a handle on everything so a bad-tempered hormonal and horny Motoko is something that I don't need right now" says Keitaro trying to be apologetic.

He likes Tsuruko personally, but he's not looking forward to dealing with something that she should have before sending Motoko back here.

"Keitaro" says Tsuruko changing tack and trying to be more conciliatory to the owner of the Urashima ancestral lands "please, do anything you think that will help my sister. I love her more than anything in this world save only my husband because she is the only direct family I have left. If you need to discipline her do so but don't allow her to fight with your sister. I know that she will become the greatest Samurai that has ever been conceived by the Aoyama if she can just grow up and get by her anger."

"I agree Tsuruko and I'll take care of her as I would any of my tenants or friends. I promise to also e-mail you with how she's doing. For now let's just bide our time and let's pray that our Karma is good for the upcoming year" responds Keitaro sounding more like the Kanrinin that he is.

"That's all I can ask. Shigeru says hi and say hello to Haruka, Kanako and little Sara-chan too. I hope we both draw good luck this coming Wednesday and pray for good results" says Tsuruko who is feeling much better after this call.

"I will and I hope you draw the best luck too" says Keitaro before closing his cell phone.

'It's going to get very dodgy over the few weeks around here and Motoko isn't even my biggest headache' thinks Keitaro putting his cell phone in its charger. 'I guess it's just one mess at a time' he adds after he gets up after closing out his laptop.

Keitaro then heads to the Tea Shoppe to tell Haruka about the possibility of some turbulent times ahead.

"I'll get her when she comes back" is the only thing that Haruka can say. She understands why her cousin is in a dour mood right now.

Coming into the back door of the shop he avoids Sara because he never wants to be upset around her. As soon as he talks to Haruka he sneaks out the back door again just as quietly as he entered.

-Who would have guessed?-

_**Sometimes when you expect the worst it doesn't happen, let's see a case in point:**_

Keitaro is pacing in the common room waiting for Motoko to come home.

"Kei-kun, she's a lot more difficult than me. I had Kana-chan to let me know about how really nice you are but she can be very unpredictable" said Naru.

She's also in the common room with Kanako, Kaolla Su, Shinobu and Kitsune.

Then he and Naru tell Kanako what to expect. It seems like the common room's temperature instantly drops twenty degrees even though the fireplace is going at full tilt.

Keitaro knows from past experience that if anyone threatens her precious 'Onii-chan' that Kanako can get very scary.

She doesn't have an uncontrolled explosive temper that gets out of hand. No, she gets to concentrating how she can eliminate her target with strategies she can come up with on the fly.

Keitaro knows that Kanako's intellect rivals that of Kaolla's but in a different manner. Kanako is a master strategist and organizer who can either act very swiftly or draw things out to make you wish you were dead.

So they all sit there in the common room as Shinobu ferries light snacks and hot tea to everyone while they wait for Haruka to bring Motoko up from the tram station.

The door opens and three people quietly come in. The middle of the three is a tall, very beautiful teenager with knee length jet-black hair. If it wasn't for the fact that she is wearing a Hakama and Gi, Motoko could easily pass for 'Yamato Nadeshiko' if she was wearing a Kimono.

Motoko stands in the middle of the foyer with her back pack and rolling carrier that has three small travel bags on it attached with bungee cords.

She doesn't know what to expect as she did a lot of thinking on the train. Most of her thoughts were on how she is falling way short of her ideals of being what a Samurai should be. Especially in this modern era and that she'd like to meet a boy her age. She'll call her Ane-ue later and tell her these revelations but first, she has a few fences to mend.

Plus, now that she's sixteen her hormones are raging like crazy.

After taking off her back pack Motoko comes into the common room and gracefully bows to Keitaro, she is unarmed. Her Katana is still wrapped and with her luggage.

"Konnichiwa Keitaro-sama, it has been a while" says the tall teen after she straightens up "I place myself under your protection while I am here. I beg to be dismissed so that I might take care of my luggage and rest before dinner."

Turning to Shinobu she says "call me when dinner is ready, please Shinobu-chan".

She then spots her old rival Kanako sitting with Naru and steps over to where they are.

Motoko bows to Kanako and says quietly "I wish to apologize for harsh words that I've said to you in the past. Please, let us start over with a blank slate". This is all she says before bowing to her again.

With this accomplished, Motoko once again bows to Keitaro before she spins on her heels and leaves the room.

"Well, that was a whole lot of nothing" Kitsune says quietly after Motoko disappears.

"I'm grateful for this because I've never seen anyone who can wield a Katana like her" says Haruka. She's very familiar with the Aoyama clan and Tsuruko is her best friend now that Catherine MacDougal is gone.

Sara just clings tight to her Kaa-san.

"I've known her for almost two years and that's the first time I've ever seen her do that" says Naru a little puzzled. She is almost squeezing the life out of Kanako's hand.

"She really surprised me after what Tsuruko had said to me on the phone earlier" Keitaro says scratching the back of his head. He looks over at Kanako and their eyes meet.

She shrugs at him.

"Yeah" says a mystified Kanako whose attitude towards Motoko gets totally side-swiped by her apology. She definitely needs to find out what has changed her attitude before it turns out to be an illusion.

Keitaro breathes a sigh of relief and he'll just do the formal introductions with Motoko later, like after a good meal or something.

_**And so it goes.**_

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: I appreciate the people who are kind enough to leave reviews and bookmark this story, thank you.

-Story notes: Big New Year's blowout at the Hinata with all of Keitaro and Kitsune's friends coming over. Motoko's raging hormones are beginning to get the best of her so she calls her sister. The Hinata's full house and the party's aftermath as two girls meet two boys. Everyone stays the night.

-Warning: some language and adult situations. There will be some non-hentai descriptions of sex.

-Time line: New Year's Eve 2008 to just past midnight 2009.

-Chapter 8: Couples, happiness, the Party and the best luck-

_**Everyone has plans for a lively time at the old Hinata tonight. Let's join in and have some fun.**_

"How many people are we having over Sempai?" asks Shinobu. A lot of the residents are carrying groceries up the main stairs before Kaolla fires up her Mecha-Tama hovercraft to help out.

"I figure about twenty some people, give or take. Between the residents, our friends and my family that should just about cover it. Plus Haruka has invited her boyfriend over and he's also a friend of mine" says Keitaro as everyone is filing back into the warm Hinata Inn.

The young teen knows the she'll have help in the kitchen when Keitaro's mother gets here. So she digs right in to the prepping chores before the others arrive.

_**Plus, Shinobu will also get help from a source that she hasn't foreseen, but will welcome anyway.**_

Mariko volunteers to be the bartender for this evening's party. She goes to a good quality liquor store with Kina because both women have an eye for good quality booze as they fill up their carts in almost record time.

After the liquor run Kina says she's going to pick up Nobu. It seems he's in the middle of replacing the head gasket on his car so now he and his younger brother need a ride.

Ringo goes to pick up Daisuke. He's looking after his younger brother Tetsuo who is staying with him at his place because their parents have gone on a combined business/second honeymoon trip for two weeks.

Keitaro knows his friend's younger brother so there is no problem, except for maybe Shinobu. She may get to like the boy because he is the same age as her and also likes to cook.

Since the crowds at the local _**Shinto**_ shrine will be too large tonight they decide to go in the morning after sunrise to welcome in the New Year by ringing the large bronze bell there.

Keitaro and Kitsune both believe that they have already drawn the best luck for the year and tied it to a Sakura tree together when they met each other.

Kitsune feels she's the one that Karma has blessed when she first saw Keitaro on the other side of the door at his home that day those few months ago.

Keitaro, he has that moment where his breath was taken away so he knows that his luck is already great for this coming year.

_**Or so they both hope.**_

Later on, the Hinata is going to be a very lively place.

A Karaoke machine is easily hauled up the steps with Kaolla's hovercraft. She also is able to fly up the majority of the groceries and adult beverages that the revelers will be consuming later on.

Keitaro and Kitsune are by the front door when Kaolla brings up the last load along with a passenger.

"Hey Kei-kun, I see you have a certified genius living here" says Nomura Junpei sitting in the backseat and smiling.

Kaolla stops in front of the waiting couple.

"I like him he's got an open mind. Can I keep him 'Onii-chan'?" asks Kaolla innocently.

"Wha…What did she just say?" asks Junpei looking over at the smiling blonde foreigner.

"It's best not to answer that" says a bemused Kitsune.

_**She, like Keitaro, never knows what Kaolla is going say next.**_

"Haruka will be very happy to see you tonight, Junpei" says Keitaro.

The architect climbs out of the back seat after undoing the harness.

Keitaro and Kitsune grab the last two bags of groceries as Kaolla keeps the Mecha-Tama perfectly still.

Junpei momentarily tries to figure the girl out who is in the front cockpit. Then gives up when he takes a bag from Kitsune.

"Thanks for the lift, Kaolla-chan" says Junpei to the blonde behind the stick.

Kaolla smiles at him and he laughs a moment before watching her slowly hover up to the top of the Inn. She spins the craft a few times laughing maniacally before flying over the roof to put her invention away.

There are three pairs of eyes glued on her while pulling off her aerial stunt before disappearing over the Hinata.

"Now that's different" comments the architect as the three of them just shake their heads.

Haruka sees Junpei come in the front door and she jumps him before he even has a chance to remove his shoes.

Smiling, Sara sees her Kaa-san passionately kiss the man that she told her about.

After Haruka releases him and catches her breath she introduces the slightly disheveled man to her daughter.

Haruka's countenance is considerably brighter after Junpei comes into the Hinata.

"Kaa-san, he does seem to be a lot like Keitaro-onii-chan" says Sara looking at him.

Junpei blushes as Haruka smiles at her daughter's comment. He finally removes his shoes and jacket handing the bag of groceries he brought in to Kanako.

Kanako also feels Haruka's aura grow warm when Junpei walks in.

Now that he's in and has some slippers on he is being introduced to the other residents as her boyfriend. He doesn't seem to mind this at all. Junpei sits on a big couch with Haruka and Sara since he's the first guests arrive.

"I think you've got a new fan, Jun-kun" says Haruka of Sara while holding hands with the architect.

She and Sara are going to get ready for the party later that evening shortly but first she wants to know what the man she loves has been doing with himself.

_**Keitaro's glad that he gave him her cell number.**_

-A major breakthrough-

_**At the same time the events are going on outside, a little drama is playing itself out in a certain teenager's room.**_

The only resident not shopping for the party right now is Motoko. She's having a bit of difficulty fitting in with the new group of residents at the present moment. The tall beautiful sixteen year old is finding out that she is shy around the new residents since they're mostly were college students with boyfriends. She's trying hard to be friendly, even going out of her way to be pleasant but, over the last six months she has begun to burn inside. With them here, it only exacerbates the problem.

Motoko even keeps her Bokkan and Katana in her room so she won't startle the others except for when she is practicing out on the roof deck.

It seems like every time she looks at a man now she burns. She's also been having problems when she looks at Keitaro, one of his friends or even men who pass her by on the street. Her old hatred for the other half of the species has been coming into question lately because she finds herself now strangely attracted to them. She's even gone as far as to write romantic fantasies about being taken by a man and it frustrates her to no end. Plus, Motoko also finds that she is touching herself more and that her panties are becoming wet at the strangest times.

She's looks at how Keitaro and Kitsune interact and something inside of her wants what they have. She's even become a little jealous of them. Her Ane-ue too looks the same way at Shigeru-san.

_**Motoko has come to a very startling conclusion: she doesn't hate Shigeru-san or men. She wants a man for herself. Be it a boyfriend, a lover or whatever**_.

So Motoko finally breaks through her silly pride and calls her sister in Kyoto. She finally wants to tell her the truth about how she truly feels about everything.

"Ane-ue, please forgive me, you were right about me" says Motoko as soon as the connection clears on her sister's cell.

The tears are falling as she confesses her stubbornness to someone who understands her more than she does herself.

"You see, men aren't so bad. The one I'm with may not be able to wield a Katana but he does fulfill other needs that I have. You see Motoko-han, a Katana can't keep you warm at night or hold you when need comfort" says Tsuruko. She's smiling broadly that her beloved sister is finally coming to her senses.

Shigeru is sitting quietly nearby listening to his young sister-in-law pouring her heart to his wife. She puts this conversation on speaker phone so he can listen in.

"Is it too late for me to learn how to be more feminine, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko as her tears are still falling.

She thinks that she is only supposed to be a warrior, but she is learning now that as her body is changing as is her hormones and that it has other ideas. She's growing up and the Katana is starting to lose out to thoughts of men.

"Not at all my Motoko-han, sixteen is a great age to be if you want to attract someone. Here's my advice to you and I hope you'll truly listen to me this time. You have four older women there at the Hinata who are all in relationships, am I right?" Tsuruko asks feeling that what she's been trying to tell Motoko is finally beginning to sink in.

"Yes Ane-ue" answers Motoko.

"Seek out one or more of them for advice. You might find that they are more than willing to help you if you ask nicely. They might even show you how to dress and act properly to attract someone. You must also realize one more thing with this though, Motoko-han" says Tsuruko cryptically. She wants her sister to think a moment.

"What's that Ane-ue?" asks Motoko puzzled by her sister's line of thought.

"After we're done here, I want you to unbind yourself, put on a Yukata and look in a mirror. I want you to truly see how beautiful you really are. I don't mean that you take just a cursory glance. I want you to see the woman that you are and have become Motoko-han. When you do, that will be the first step towards your future happiness. After that you'll have to beat off confessing schoolboys with your Bokkan" Tsuruko says laughing because she knows how gorgeous her sister is.

"I will Ane-ue. Is Shigeru-san there by the way? If he is I would like to speak with him please" Motoko says, she clears here throat and steadies her nerves.

"Hello Motoko-chan, how are you?" asks her brother-in-law.

He actually likes his wife's younger sister because he has never seen someone who's as dedicated to something like she is to the Shinmeiryu ways of swordsmanship.

"Good Shigeru-san, I want to beg your forgiveness for the harsh words I've said to you in the past and also for my rude behavior" Motoko says feeling a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Of course, I was never upset with you Motoko. I have already accepted you as my Imouto-chan and please call me Shigeru" he says smiling on his end of the phone. His wife is pleased that he has forgiven her sister and that he's willing to start over with her.

"Arigato Shigeru-san, I mean Shigeru" says Motoko now crying tears of joy and relief.

Tsuruko comes back on the line.

"Let me tell you a great secret Motoko-han. In my daily drills and meditations I have found that since Shigeru has come into my life I am more focused now. Having a man doesn't make you weak, it gives you a strength that you never knew you had. Plus having someone hand you a towel and a smile is a bonus all of its own. And, like I said before, it's great to have someone keep you warm at night" Tsuruko says smiling. She knows that her sister is blushing at the Hinata.

"I'll remember that Ane-ue and I hope you draw the best luck on New Year's Day" says Motoko smiling. That in of itself is a new thing for the normally stoic, quiet and straight-laced young woman to do.

She is beginning to let go.

"You too and call me soon" says Tsuruko.

"I promise Ane-ue" says Motoko hanging up and closing her cell phone. Looking at the closed cell for a moment Motoko breathes out a slow refreshing breath before putting the device in its charger.

The teen Samurai decides to join the others downstairs, but only after changing into a Yukata. She decides to wear it in the traditional manner.

But first she strips out of her Hakama and Gi before almost ripping that damnable cotton binding off of her large breasts. Then she takes her cotton panties off and looks into her floor-length mirror like her Ane-ue had asked.

Then, she slowly puts on the beautiful garment and starts to see what everyone else already knows. That she is physically very attractive and has a grown up body. Motoko now just wants her heart to reflect what was on the exterior.

Smiling again she heads out.

_**Motoko is totally unaware that she is going to have her desires fulfilled quicker than she could have ever imagined.**_

-Prepping for the party-

"Well Kei-kun, I've never seen Haruka so happy in the short time that I've known her" says Kitsune. She's getting ready for tonight's party with him in their bedroom.

"Yeah, since I've known Junpei he's always had that effect on her Kit-chan" says Keitaro smiling at the beautiful woman who is getting dressed. He's now used to seeing Kitsune in various stages of undress and likes it. Keitaro isn't running out of their bedroom anymore because she wants him to notice her. _**Believe you me he does.**_ He just has to keep himself calm because he finds that her motor is always running in high gear when they're alone.

"Sara-chan seems to have taken quite a shine to him herself. That'll help if those two finally decide to see where their red-string leads" Keitaro says smiling.

"Kei-kun, you really are a romantic, aren't you?" asked Kitsune who slips on her dress and turns so Keitaro could zip her up.

After that he pulls her close for a hug and says: "I guess I am Kit-chan. Since I've met you I just want to see others as happy as we are."

Keitaro then kisses her cheek before releasing her.

"I don't think so Kei-kun. If you're going to kiss a girl do it properly" Kitsune says turning on a dime grabbing her boyfriend by the collar to plant a scorching French-kiss on his lips. His arms go flailing around as Kitsune is really slipping him some tongue. After a few moments she releases him and then adds "Kei-kun if you're going to kiss me that's how you should to do it."

She laughs when she sees the slightly goofy look on his face.

When he gets rid of the stupid look Keitaro realizes that his motor is running.

"Kit-chan, if we didn't have to host the party downstairs tonight, I'd be throwing you on our futon right about now and be totally ravishing you" says Keitaro grabbing Kitsune for another quick tongue wrestle.

"I'll take that as a promise for later lover" says Kitsune putting her head on Keitaro's shoulder for a moment before they separate. They straighten each other out before heading out to do their hosting duties.

_**Haruka now has her own motor running again in high gear.**_

Down the hall from our main couple a woman in love is changing her clothes from the sweater and slacks she has on. She has a man to look good for and she's doing this with a new dress that she had just purchased when they decided to become a couple again. Haruka hopes that she is dangling the perfect bait in front of him.

Haruka is doing her best to calm down. She's hasn't been this excited in five years.

When she was in high school and at Tokyo U she was sure that she would have been a bride by now. Haruka's not going to let Junpei slip through her fingers a second time. She also remembers how great of a lover he was, like when they went on their graduation trip together and had a honeymoon-like time instead of going with the rest of their class. Haruka kept all of the mementos from their time together back then.

Now, she has an opportunity to make new memories and regain that lost time.

She believes that she has already drawn the best luck for the upcoming New Year.

Sara is changing into a nice party dress that her Kaa-san bought for her. In her young mind seeing the woman who is raising her as happy as she is only adds more joy into her life.

"Kaa-san, does Junpei-san make you feel good?" Sara asks looking up at her mother after getting her dress on.

"Yes, my dear musume-chan, he does. If I'd have made a different choice five years ago you'd already have a great Tou-san" Haruka says smiling.

Sara likes Junpei after just meeting him.

"Do you think he might become my Tou-san, Kaa-san?" asks Sara.

Haruka does up the zipper to her dress and is now ready.

"I hope so Sara-chan. Jun-kun's a very special man" Haruka says wrapping Sara up in a hug from behind. Sara giggles as her mother kisses the top of head.

Haruka is feeling a lot motherly pride right now that she is raising such a smart girl.

"Kaa-san, do you want more children like me so I can spoil them too?" asks Sara catching Haruka slightly off guard.

At first her Kaa-san blushes and then laughs at the thought of becoming a mother for real. She also likes it that Sara wants siblings.

_**Now just to get Junpei's co-operation thinks Haruka.**_

"Yes, and I am also thinking that you will make a great Onee-chan for them too, Sara-chan" says Haruka looking down at the girl who's looking up over her shoulder back at her.

After another minute of bonding, they head out of the bedroom hand-in-hand to the join in the evening's festivities downstairs.

_**A special heart-to-heart before the fun begins.**_

Over her 'Onii-chan's' room Kanako is getting ready for the party downstairs with her girlfriend. Kanako feels that she has already drawn the best luck too, and her relationship with Naru is fully blossoming. Never did she think that a beautiful woman like Naru would love someone like her and fill her life with such warmth.

"Naru-chan, I love you" Kanako says.

Naru, standing in front of the closet and looking for a dress, is slightly put off by what her lover just announced because it comes right out of the blue.

"I love you too Kana-chan" says Naru. When she sees the look on Kanako's face Naru comes over kneeling in front of her lover who's sitting on their futon. "Tell me, is something wrong sweetie?" she adds taking Kanako into her arms.

"No, it's just that I love you so much that it hurts sometimes" says Kanako who's now in tears.

But these aren't tears of sadness at all. They're ones that tell Naru that her young lover can't express her feelings towards her in words.

Kanako is pulled closer to her and their lips brush together. Then she feels the warmth of the brunette's tongue inviting hers to come out and play. She answers the invitation with her own oral digit and the kiss is long, romantic and very comforting.

"Thanks Naru-chan, I feel that I don't have to draw my luck tomorrow because with you I've already drawn the best" Kanako says after the kiss breaks and she relaxes in her lover's arms. She is fully content sitting here as she understands that her Na-chan loves her just as much.

"Let's stay in bed together late tomorrow and not go to draw our luck Kana-chan. I feel the same way as you do" says Naru. She loves the girl in her arms just as intensely.

"Yes, let's" Kanako says looking up at Naru.

After giving each other another smile the pair stands up together and after a quick kiss the two put on their dresses for the evening.

They head down to the party because Kanako had a major hand in organizing it and it would be rude if she doesn't show up.

_**Hmmm..., more actors for our little play and at least one of them are going to get a huge surprise.**_

Getting ready for the party tonight at the Hinata is an affair in of itself at Nobu's house. The young man is trying to get all of the grease off of his hands while he's in the shower. He was working on his car earlier in the day as it needs a lot of work.

He sits in the tub afterwards and tries to calm his mind because Kina asked him to spend the evening with her at the Hinata and then go draw their luck together with the others at the local shrine in the morning.

He has his sixteen year-old brother here who tells him that he wouldn't mind going with him to the party, since there's little for him to do at home this evening.

"Onii-san is it true that the Hinata was built during the Heian Era?" asks Asahi his younger brother. He loves visiting old buildings around Japan. The teen is taller than him, so full of energy and is curious about everything.

"That's what Keitaro says Asa-kun" answers Nobu. He's now dressing and readying himself for tonight's shindig.

Plus, Kitsune asked him earlier to bring his brother along because Asahi might see something special there at the Hinata.

_**I wonder what that could be.**_

He also wants to look good for Kina because he too feels that he has already drawn the best luck. 'Kami, what a beauty she is' Nobu thinks.

After a slightly bumpy start to their relationship he trusts that she's finally gotten over Keitaro. He's learning fast that she likes to tease him when she doesn't get her way by bringing up his name. But that's her way and he'd never try to change anything about the sexy and very voluptuous Kina. So as far as he's concerned, she's perfect.

"Hey bro', you ready yet?" asks Nobu as his cell rings.

Asahi nods as Nobu answers.

"She'll be here in a minute. Let's get our shoes on and wait outside" says Nobu looking at his watch.

He put his cell in his pocket and the two head out.

-A good time had by all-

Keitaro checks with Kanako to see if all of the spare rooms are ready.

She says that she, along with Naru, Kaolla and Shinobu pulled out a lot of spare futons and prepped the Hinata's empty rooms for usage.

An e-mail that Kanako sent out a few days ago stated that the party on New Year's Eve includes free lodging for the night, plus breakfast for guests of the residents and Kanrinin the next morning.

Kenichi and Kasumi have just arrived and they bring old Genda along with them. The master baker is a widower and his family lives away from Tokyo.

Kenichi tells his son that a delivery of fresh pastries and breads will be delivered for everyone's enjoyment in the morning.

_**That in of itself is worth the overnight stay.**_

Kitsune's friends from school, Ruka and Hiromi bring their newborn son who is immediately fawned over by all of the women there including Kasumi.

Sato and Kotone also come, Kitsune and Mariko squeal with delight when Kotone shows off her diamond engagement ring.

Mariko's boyfriend, who's a grad student at Tokyo U, draws a lot of attention and answers a lot of questions about the school.

Naru and Kaolla ask him about what he's taking.

Naru asks him about what taking the entrance exam is like.

He is surprised that Kaolla Su was already a student there and that the Princess in the Robotics and Mechanical Engineering departments.

Junpei and Keitaro have to be dragged apart by their women for talking about art and architecture.

Haruka is having a lot of fun introducing him to everyone as her boyfriend again and she isn't about to let anything or anyone spoil her special evening.

Plus, Kitsune knows that if she leaves the two men alone together for very long, she will never be able to get them separated.

Everyone enjoys the singing of Naru who has a beautiful voice. Kanako stands proudly off to the side while her girlfriend sings her a love song. She has a tear in her eye and the other people in the room applaud after the brunette finishes. The Yuri couple hugs after she is finishes because Naru has just expressed her love for Kanako in song.

"Have you ever thought of doing that professionally, Naru?" asks Mariko who knows a few people in the recording industry.

"I considered it before I met Kana-chan, but I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore Mariko-Sempai" answers Naru politely. She's holding hands with Kanako as the dark-haired girl is still gushing.

The others understand the older teen's sentiment.

Keitaro's good friend and drinking buddy Yori comes in next carrying two large bottles of very expensive Sake. He has a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Hey Isaki, it must be a full time job keeping him out of trouble?" Keitaro asks Yori's fiancée.

"Only when he's out drinking with you, silly baka" says Isaki teasing Keitaro.

Kitsune laughs because when her boyfriend gets together with his friends the beer and the booze has a tendency to flow freely.

"That's all?" says Daisuke coming in the door with Ringo on his arm, his younger brother Tetsuo right behind them.

The boy is smiling because it seems that he likes crowds and going to parties. He asks where the kitchen is right away because he likes to cook.

When the residents see him make a beeline towards the door they all smile.

They want to see their Shinobu-chan find a boyfriend.

_**Oh yeah!**_

"The three of us used to try drinking each other under the table with Kina and Ringo getting pissed and Nobu just passed out on the table totally shit-faced" adds Daisuke just before getting slapped on the arm by Ringo. He laughs sheepishly and Ringo is not amused.

Yori gets a dirty look from Isaki. The man just shrugs his shoulders.

Kitsune just sighs.

And does Shinobu ever fall for Tetsuo. It seems to be mutual as the two hit it off instantly.

Like Keitaro and Kitsune, its love at first sight.

After a few minutes Kasumi and Kanako go to check up on the two because they need more 'starters', it seems they are gabbing away about food, appliances and utensils. They then help the newest couple bring out more snacks and non-alcoholic drinks.

Then the two sneak back into the kitchen and start in on something different.

_**Ah, to be young and in love.**_

A major spike in someone's _Chi_ gets the notice of the martial artists in the room when Nobu and Kina walk in with a tall handsome teenager in tow. It's Motoko's _Chi_ that's going up exponentially and then some because she is reacting to seeing Asahi for the first time.

He's taking off his jacket and shoes before joining the party.

Suddenly the whole room becomes aware of Motoko's instant attraction for Asahi.

She has the boy in her sights and nothing else matters to her right now including her training, discipline and love of the Katana.

And the instant attraction is mutual. Though his aura isn't as powerful as hers is he sees the traditionally dressed girl sitting there looking at him with her beautiful green eyes. She looks so 'Yamato Nadeshiko' in her lovely Yukata and she's wearing it in the traditional way. He likes how well she's put together too.

Before the party can start over again Keitaro has to introduce the two before the Hinata gets choked out by all of the raging teenage hormones.

"Fumisaki Asahi-kun, I'd like you to meet Aoyama Motoko-chan" says Keitaro after he has Asahi walk over to where Motoko is. Then he adds "I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know one another."

Keitaro knows to step aside before either teenager explodes. The rest of the evening the two stay in each other's presence and talk like they are the only ones there. Also, within a minute, the two are holding hands like it's the most natural thing in the world to do.

Motoko thought that she would never meet someone that could fulfill her longings this fast. Her Ane-ue will be absolutely shocked by the speed of her turnaround and acceptance of Asahi.

Kaolla sees her best friend's time totally taken up with a boy. She smiles knowing that someday she too will attract someone of her own. For now she's sticking to her Mecha-Tama's as she and Sara float amongst the various groups with Haruka and Junpei.

"Now that's something I didn't expect to see Kana-chan" Naru says looking over at her friend. She remembers all of the Motoko's diatribes about not needing a man, maybe she just needed to meet the right one.

"Her aura is so peaceful right now Na-chan. I've never felt one that has changed so drastically like hers in my life" says Kanako adding to her girlfriend's sentiments.

"You can feel her aura like that Kanako-chan?" asks Ringo standing next to her.

"Yes Ringo-Sempai, it is part of the Urashima arts training" Kanako says as the three women are watching the former volatile teen listening with rapt attention to everything the taller boy is saying.

They all smile.

"His name is so perfect too, it's sure to bring a lot of light and warmth into her life" says Naru as an afterthought. All three women nod in agreement.

_**When you have a name meaning 'rising sun' it's apropos, I guess.**_

On the other side of the room Yori has the group standing there in stitches with his raunchy stories and awful jokes. Haruka is laughing out loud and Junpei is trying to be just as nasty.

Sara has gone off with Kaolla so Haruka doesn't have to worry about what's being said here.

Kitsune and Keitaro, along with Isaki, are alternately laughing and turning bright red because of his mouth. But, Yori keeps his voice down so he won't upset the others in the room. Plus, his anecdotes are brief. Isaki punches his arm after a little bit to let him know to slow down, he starting to 'cross the line'. Yori just smiles after getting the message.

"Yori-kun, have you ever thought about doing stand-up comedy?" Kitsune asks composing herself.

"Kei-kun has mentioned this to me before, but Isaki-chan wants me to get a real job first" Yori says smiling.

Isaki just nods.

-Just before midnight-

Keitaro gets everyone's attention and says "hey everyone, it's a few minutes before midnight. Let's get our coats and go up to the roof to watch the fireworks from Tokyo and Yokohama."

The group helps each other get their things on before heading up.

What everyone notices is Asahi helping Motoko on with her coat. She then takes his hand again as they fall in with group.

Many of the adults have fluted glasses in hand to toast in the New Year after the fireworks start.

Yori and Keitaro bring up the good quality Sake along with a couple of corkscrews to open the bottles at the right time. The younger ones grab bottles of soda to join the adults in their celebration.

Kanako asks her 'mother' if she could have at least a sip of the potent liquid. Her 'father' whispers he'd give her a sip of his. Kasumi just giggles saying that he's setting a bad example for her.

"Kana-chan here, try this" says old Genda giving the teen her first sip of the Japanese rice wine. He pulls out a small western looking whiskey flask from his suit jacket pocket and allows the girl he sees as another daughter to take a small snort.

After swallowing and gasping Kanako says "that's nasty."

"That's why you should wait dear" Kasumi says hugging her daughter.

Naru laughs at her girlfriend's obvious dislike of the potent liquid.

"Listen to your mother Kana-chan. This stuff can be a little rough on you" says old Genda smiling after seeing Kanako's reaction to the Sake. He likes a good snort himself to keep his old body going. At least this is what he tells everybody.

"Well, it was" says Kanako embarrassed at her reaction to Sake. She opens her soda bottle and takes a good swig to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

"Less than a minute now everyone" announces Keitaro looking at his Christmas present from Kitsune.

"Five …four …three …two …one, Happy New Year" says everyone on the roof counting down to Keitaro's signal.

Then the fireworks begin.

But another couple has their own fireworks as Asahi takes Motoko into his arms and gives her a scorching French-kiss. The teen Samurai had hoped that her first kiss would be in a romantic situation like this.

And, it surpasses all of her fondest desires.

Her tongue is now dancing with his.

Motoko's fire is lit and she never wants to be parted from Asahi. He has won her heart at first glance after just a short period of time.

"Kempai, Kempai" goes up the unified cheer after the group drink what is in front of them.

After this, the crowd filters back into the Inn to get their room assignments and go to bed.

Haruka goes to put a sleeping Sara in her bed. The girl had a wonderful time with the others. Sara's room was moved to the third floor because she wants to be closer to her friend Kaolla.

Haruka trusts the foreign teen so she moved her stuff upstairs with Keitaro's help.

Junpei will be spending the night with her because they have a lot of catching up to do _and I don't mean talking either._

_**That room will have to be aired out in the morning.**_

-A new experience for a New Year-

Motoko isn't letting Asahi out of her sight. She wants him to share her futon and keep her warm tonight and experience what her sister has. Never has Motoko been so nervous in her life.

"Please Asahi-kun, I want you to sleep with me tonight" Motoko says.

"Okay Motoko-chan" says Asahi smiling and definitely not objecting.

The two teens step into Motoko's bedroom and Asahi notices how traditional everything looks.

She closes the door immediately behind them and proceeds to kiss the heck out of him. She may not be practiced in what's doing but all of her heart and desire are in those kisses. There is something very hard brushing up against her lower belly and she knows what it is.

"Whoa, slow down. We've got all night Motoko-chan" says a struggling Asahi trying to catch his breath. He's smiling because an incredibly beautiful young woman is kissing the living daylights out of him and he's as hard as a rock right because of it.

"I'm sorry Asahi-sama, my nerves are shaking so bad that I can't think any more" says Motoko blushing. Her forehead touches his and she is looking down. She is having difficulty looking him in the eye.

"Me too Motoko-chan, when I came here tonight I never thought that I'd meet someone as beautiful as you. Kami help me, I don't know what to do next" Asahi says pulling back from Motoko so he can look into her eyes. Her confession that she is nervous too goes a long way to calming him down.

After a moment more Motoko releases him and steps behind her divider and changes.

When Asahi hears her traditional clothing come off, he strips down to his boxers and tee-shirt.

She comes out in a thin, very short brightly-colored silk robe that shows all of her curves and those luscious long legs of hers.

Motoko's desire for Asahi right now outweighs any shyness or nerves that she may have. Her heart is hammering away in her chest and she has a fleeting thought about how a man could be attracted to her.

But it's only a fleeting thought as she crosses the short distance to be his arms again.

He opens her futon and they crawl in together.

No one hears Motoko cry out when she becomes one with Asahi. It may be too fast but she no longer cares because it's too late now to take back her gift.

Afterwards, lying here in each other's arms, they share one last kiss and say "Oyasumi nasai".

Then like everyone else in the Hinata, they fall into a pleasant sleep.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Someone learns that things aren't the way they had thought or intended.

-Story notes: We meet Mutsumi and she gets set straight about the old promise; Motoko reminisces and then learns a few things; a short pause to talk about Keitaro's birthday; school starts again and Mutsumi fits in with the others; Motoko comes clean with her older sister.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: Just after New Year's Day

-Chapter 9: A time of change-

Otohime Mutsumi has just stepped off of a puddle jumper from Naha, Okinawa. Haneda airport isn't so busy at two in the morning so she's able to get through baggage claim quickly with no problems. If it was just five hours later the main terminal would be wall-to-wall people, but not now thankfully. She has an hour to kill until her train connection out to Hinata City.

So she visits an all-night coffee shop. The place isn't typical Japanese because it serves doughnuts and other pastries made on the premises. It is an American franchise because a lot of the wording on the paper products is in English using the Roman alphabet.

Mutsumi smiles and sips her latte as she watches the night life outside the shop.

The traffic, the noise of busses and the roar of jets taking off and landing at the airport makes for one interesting late night.

'Tokyo sure is a busy place to be' thinks the dark-haired beauty.

She has seen and done a lot since coming back from her home island of Okinawa. Now though, she has to be in the colder weather here and leaves the warm paradise behind for now.

After waiting at the station for her transfer just outside of Yokohama's main seaport, Mutsumi is on an almost empty tram heading out of the metropolis that is Tokyo and its adjacent cities. She notices how crammed the incoming trams are as they bring workers and shoppers to the huge cities.

She's happy to be travelling in the opposite direction.

Mutsumi has a lot on her mind and so the relative quiet of the outgoing tram helps her to think about some important things and a certain person.

After stepping off the tram Mutsumi shoulder's one bag and secures four soft bound bags on a roller. She walks out of the station and heads up to her home.

Mutsumi climbs the ubiquitous stone stairway up to the Hinata. It seems to be better lit than usual. The missing light bulbs have been replaced and the wiring repaired. When she unlocks the front door and comes in the first thing she sees is a light in the entry way and front foyer.

"Who's that?" asks a voice out of the dark.

"Kei-kun, is that you?" asks Mutsumi.

-In another room-

Motoko is laying in her futon dreaming about the other night.

_**-Flashback-**_

When she wakes up on New Year's morning Motoko smiles to find that she is in the arms of a man. At first she thinks that she is having a fantasy like one of those she often writes about. But when that supposed dream moves a little Motoko realizes that this is the real thing.

She then remembers giving her body to him last night and doesn't regret in the least.

Her Ane-ue is right about having a man keep you warm at night. The look on his face when he opens his eyes is the most precious memory afterwards of their night together.

Asahi even goes outside in the cold weather with her when she does her morning Katas. He gives her a towel, some water and a kiss when she finishes. She smiles inside when, as he follows her every movement, so she makes sure to do everything to her utmost though he has little clue as to what to look for.

He just likes watching her.

She is a woman now and a couple days after the events of that night she wants more, a lot more.

When Asahi has to go home Kitsune teases Motoko because she's going to need a crowbar to separate them. She whimpers a little until he promises to come over the next Saturday and spend the day with her.

"I will Motoko-chan" he says before giving her another kiss.

He doesn't want to leave her either, but Nobu has to go because Kina has something very important to do.

"Call me tonight, Asahi-kun" says Motoko quietly letting him go.

"Okay Motoko-chan, I'll get your e-mail address later, see ya" says Asahi kissing her one last time before heading out.

She stands on the stoop with Keitaro and Kitsune watching her love go down the stairs with his Onii-san and Kina until he is out of sight.

After they're gone, Motoko turns to the couple next to her with a smile on her face and says "thank you Keitaro-sama for introducing Asahi-kun to me. He's now my most precious person. Mitsune-Sempai, I need to talk to you and Mariko-Sempai later about some things that are very important."

She then bows in thanks.

"You're welcome, Motoko-chan" says Keitaro smiling. He figures with Motoko's new situation that he'll have no problems with her in the future.

"Sure Motoko-chan. Just let me know when and I'll get Mariko" says Kitsune.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Motoko wakes up and smiles at the memories of the other night in her dream before getting up to meet the day. Her hand reaches out to where Asahi was sleeping and it seems like there's still some residual warmth on that side of the futon.

'I need to get some 'morning after' pills at the pharmacy later' thinks Motoko turning red-faced. She is very thankful that it's a safe time for her to have sex without a condom.

She sits up to stretch and looks out the window, the sun hasn't risen yet but the sky is lightening. _Just like the light in her soul._ She knows that _enishi _has tied her to him.

Motoko gets up to work out on the roof deck before breakfast. Then, she is going to go out with Kitsune and Mariko before her Asahi-kun comes over to see her again.

_**Motoko is on her first day of trying to be like a regular teenager and discovers some things about herself that she never knew.**_

-The confrontation-

"You better have a good explanation as to why you are kissing my boyfriend" says a very irate Kitsune. She is being held back by Mariko.

"Your girlfriend" says Mutsumi after breaking off the kiss. She then adds "I don't think so. He made a promise to me when we were children."

Keitaro takes Mutsumi's shoulders and pushes her off gently and says "I'm afraid she is right Mutsumi, Konno Mitsune is my girlfriend now."

"But what about your promise to me, Kei-kun" says Mutsumi looking at him. Tears are almost forming in her eyes.

"Let's all sit down in the common room and straighten this out" Keitaro says. He wants to settle this once and for all though he doesn't want to hurt an old friend.

Once Keitaro has Kitsune, Mutsumi and Mariko all sit down he makes a quick introduction before saying "I was a child when I made that old promise Mutsumi, why do you expect me to fulfill it now?"

"Because I loved you then, I guess" says Mutsumi.

She then shows a very sunny smile.

"I can understand that" interjects Kitsune "it's kind of sweet in its own way, but he's mine now." She adds the last part because she's still miffed.

"Me too, but you have to understand something and I don't want to be mean, I'll be twenty-one in a couple of days and the promise was made when I was five. Do you get the picture?" says Keitaro.

"Yes I do, but I don't like it. I have to take a lot of the blame for this because I should have told you how I felt earlier" Mutsumi says introspectively.

"Even then I don't think that would have worked Mutsumi, and here's why" Keitaro sees Kina walking in to the common room. He motions for her to sit. He introduces her to Mutsumi and continues "Kina has been a good friend since grade school and up until a few months ago was after me." This piece of news catches Mutsumi's attention. "She will tell you that she tried everything to get me as a boyfriend."

"He shot me down every time too" says Kina jumping in. She doesn't betray any emotion.

"I was waiting for someone special to come along, someone who would take my breath away" he takes Kitsune's hand "and when my parents introduced us I knew she was the one _enishi_ had tied me to. So I'm sorry Mutsumi" says Keitaro.

She takes a look at Kina and then at Kitsune, she can see that even though she is very beautiful the other two are absolutely gorgeous. She knows that nothing is left of the old promise and can only conclude that any kind of relationship other than as a friend is gone, so...

"Can I at least still be your friend, Kei-kun?" asks Mutsumi acquiescing.

It's not in her nature to be a bitch so she's not going to plan anything either.

"Kitsune, do you mind?" asks Keitaro looking at her.

"Shit, why not. If there is one thing that I've learned since moving here a few weeks ago it's this: no situation is at it seems" answers Kitsune.

Something tells her that Mutsumi is someone who seems reasonable when confronted by facts. But, she'll have to see what time brings.

-A day out-

Speaking of Kitsune, she and Mariko take Motoko out shopping for clothing, shoes and 'other' things. The teen is taken aback by how beautiful and expensive everything is.

Mariko teases her saying that she has the other patrons in the shop jealous because of her beauty and her body. The same thing happened when she brought Kitsune here not too long ago.

"Am I really that beautiful, Mariko-Sempai?" asks Motoko without hesitation to her two companions. She remembers what her Ane-ue said to her on the phone the other day.

"Yes, you are and Asahi-kun is one lucky boy" says Mariko. She is beginning to like Motoko because the younger woman is opening up.

"I agree. Motoko-chan, the way you two hit it off we were lucky that the Hinata didn't burn down from all of the _Chi_ that Kei-kun told me you were throwing off" says Kitsune laughing. She's thinking of when this girl met Asahi.

Mariko giggles too causing Motoko to blush again.

Like Mariko said, the tall teen beauty is getting a lot of stares from the other customers here in this boutique. It might have to do with the fact that Motoko's look and carriage is absolutely flawless: her long lustrous hair is shiny black, her skin is like clear porcelain and her cadence is perfect as she walks which gets the attention of the high class women patronizing the place. She seems to those present, to be the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' in her dark blue silk Yukata.

None of the others here could ever hope to copy her look. The jealousy of the other customers is very palpable.

Mariko is getting her teen friend to try on different things and smiles watching how Motoko is being eyeballed by the other upper-class women. So she decides to make this girl her special project.

"You feel it, don't you Motoko-chan?" asks Mariko. She knows of her abilities.

Mariko has no martial arts training but she has her woman's intuition.

"Yes I do, Mariko-Sempai" answers Motoko. She is amazed by the red auras coming from some of the women here. It's almost blinding her.

The others **are** jealous of her.

"I know that you're a Swordmaster Motoko-chan, but with your looks you can also be a top model if you want to. You already have the poise and the presence. You just need a little polish and you can grace a runway anywhere. Some of the things that I'll have you try on will prove this. Watch" says Mariko smiling "when she is dressed up she'll be the diva of the Hinata."

Even she's getting jealous. 'Kami help me' she thinks. She then hands Motoko a dress that she knows will be perfect to get Asahi's juices flowing.

Taking the dress into the changing lounge Motoko is quiet as she blushes bright red. She's never had someone tell her that she could be a model. The dress flatters her build and height so she brightens swaying to-and-fro in front of the mirror.

Mariko hands her more dresses to try on.

Motoko loves how she looks as she models their choices. When she steps out of the dressing room she has over a dozen pair of eyes on her.

Motoko even impresses some professional models who are there as customers.

Kitsune laughs when she sees her friend's facial expressions.

Mariko is just in awe of her.

"She's getting to you too, huh?" asks Kitsune when Motoko steps back into the changing room.

"A little bit too much to be honest with you, Kit. This girl is just so damn beautiful that it rocks me" says Mariko whispering her answer "we've got to get some professional photos of her and soon too".

"Yeah she is. Even Kina's getting jealous of her. Kei-kun's former arm decoration isn't happy about this girl being more gorgeous than her. And you know how vain she can be" says Kitsune.

Both of them laugh at the irony that their roommate's beau is the brother of Motoko's.

"Kina will just have to get over herself" says Mariko.

Motoko steps out of the dressing room again and the temperature in the store goes down a few more degrees because the even the professional models are beginning to get pissed.

For the rest of their time shopping, the trio just has to deal with people ogling them, especially Motoko.

To top off everything, Mariko pays for everything that Motoko has picked out. _Her Ane-ue will probably make her marry Asahi if she sees how much intimate apparel she purchased today._

And Asahi, he'll probably have a constant bloody nose as well as a hard on when he sees just how intimate some of her lingerie is.

_**I feel sorry for Asahi the next time he sees Motoko. If he doesn't die from too much pleasure the shock of seeing her in lingerie may kill him instead.**_

-Keitaro's birthday, lolling in bed (January 5th)-

_**This is the main reason why this story is written in the first place. These two really, really love each other.**_

Waking up with a beautiful woman in your arms in the morning is the best present Keitaro could ever receive. He is thankful every day since he met her.

He kisses her forehead after moving some stray hairs out of her face.

She snuggles deeper into him. Her body is warm and her large breasts feel great as they dig into his side.

She has on a sheer pink babydoll nightie that is so whisper thin that it leaves nothing to the imagination. She wore this last night at Mariko's suggestion.

Keitaro is feeling a rather large discomfort down below but not because of last night. Oh no, he had plenty of sex last night because his Fox was in a very frisky mood.

He smiles at her again.

'How did I snag someone as perfect as you' Keitaro thinks as he closes his eyes again.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun, happy birthday my love" whispers Kitsune kissing his chest. She doesn't want to move out of his embrace. The blanket of their futon is at the top of her head so she is warm and comfortable.

Though it is his special day she wants to be held by him a while longer.

"Ohaiyo Kit-chan, with you right here in my arms I've got the only present I need" says Keitaro who moves a little so he can kiss her lips.

He sees her open her eyes and look at him. She has a tear in her eye because he always knows what to say.

"Kami Kei-kun, I know I say this all the time but how did I get so lucky" Kitsune says before they share a very passionate kiss.

"I'm the lucky one Kit-chan no matter what I drew on New Year's Day. I must've gotten an upgrade" says Keitaro laughing at the implications of his statement.

"You sure did big boy" Kitsune says while grabbing his manhood "how about we start this day off with a bang."

She can't believe that she's still feeling horny after what they did to each other last night.

Keitaro rolls on top and shows her that they're both lucky today.

A scream of joyful release comes from their room as another gorgeous winter day begins in earnest.

_**Kitsune really knows how to 'give' birthday presents.**_

-School resumes-

The hustle and bustle around the Hinata is boisterous. The Hinata now has a full house and school starts up again.

The four female students who go to the Arts University travel together in Kitsune's car. When they pull into the lot at the school the Mustang™ gets a lot of stares along with the four beauties who step out of it. Kina, Ringo and Mariko along with Kitsune now are among the idols at the college that they attend. And so getting out of a sports car together solidifies the other students' opinions of them.

Keitaro drops off Kanako and Naru at their Academy before heading off himself. The two girls easily fit together in his sidecar and cover themselves with blankets. They're quite warm even though they have pleated skirts on.

He teases his 'Imouto-chan' as she climbs out of the sidecar and tells her to behave herself.

Naru blushes because she and her girlfriend were a bit loud last night.

Kanako hugs her 'Onii-chan' calling him a meanie before running off with Naru hand-in-hand.

Mutsumi likes having other women her own age living at the Hinata. She, Kina and Ringo hit it off right away and have become friends since their less than stellar introduction.

Keitaro has never seen his friend Ringo open up to anyone as much as she has with the Okinawan.

Kina sees this too.

Mutsumi takes Kaolla to Tokyo U with her because Ringo lets her borrow her car. The two, despite their ages, get along very well because the Okinawan likes the foreign Princesses' energy.

Since the Hinata City High School and Junior High are close to home, Motoko and Shinobu walk to school together.

Both teens discover that they now have something in common, that is, a boyfriend. After some sputtering to get a conversation going about the subject the two begin talking about the boys' that they are now with.

They begin to see a difference in each other now.

This morning after her Katas, Motoko puts on some of her new underwear. It's a lot more revealing and sexy than anything she has ever worn before. The silk and lace front snapping bra covers her large breasts making her happy that she doesn't bind them anymore. A matching bikini in the same material has her happily swaying her hips more while walking down the road with Shinobu.

She burned the chest bindings and was glad to get rid of them.

Motoko also wears a sports bra and bicycle shorts under her Gi and Hakama in the cold weather when she does her Katas. They both feel better and make her feel sexier at the same time.

As she is talking to the petit chef her Asahi-kun is on her mind. Shinobu sees this and giggles.

Motoko then spots him waiting for her in front of the school with a smile. She has to concentrate hard so she won't tackle him and cause a major scene.

It now seems that every time she sees him her discipline and training gets put in the dumper. Her lust for him is beginning to take over.

"You look great Motoko-chan" says Asahi making his girlfriend blush.

She takes his hand and they walk together into the building. The couple kisses' quickly before they change into their school shoes.

The other students in the hallway who see them together think it's a figment of their imagination because Motoko has always been stoic in her mannerisms.

What she says next before separating from Asahi and going to her homeroom causes her classmates' tongues' to wag.

"Asahi-kun is my boyfriend" she proudly announces.

Shinobu is looking forward to seeing Tetsuo-kun this morning over on the other side of the school.

When she finds out that he is in class 2-2, it makes her very happy.

She is right next door in 2-1, so getting together for lunch will be easy enough for the two chefs. They are going to share _bentos_ that they had made at home this morning during lunch.

They sneak in a kiss when they are sure nobody else's looking.

"I like that Tetsuo-kun" says Shinobu smiling at her boyfriend. She loves his food and kissing him is good too.

"You're a great kisser Shino-chan. You have soft lips" says Tetsuo quietly causing her to blush at the compliment.

He loves her _bento_ too.

Sarah is happy to see her new friends at school. The young blonde has been readily accepted by the other kids in her class. Haruka smiles when she sees her 'daughter' run off with the others as two girls lead her away laughing after taking her hands.

Haruka knows she's in good hands as she heads back to run her Shoppe.

-Kitsune's Day-

_**-'The only easy day was yesterday' motto of US Navy SEAL's BUDS training.-**_

Parking behind the bakery Kitsune is getting used having a spot with her name on it.

Kenichi personally placed a sign with her name on the wall in back of the place.

"Hi Kitsune, Kitsune-san, Kitsune-Sempai" say the other employees to her when she walks in the door.

These are the greetings from the people she works with at the Bakery. She passes them smiling on her way to the office.

The place is hopping this morning with its usual craziness because the line is out the door like it usually is.

Kitsune sees this and doesn't even bother with the office to check things right now. To her the customer is first, so she grabs an apron quickly after throwing her jacket and purse in there, locks the place up and dives right in.

Between ringing the register, stocking the shelves and cases, helping the bakers and confectioners, and greeting customers Kitsune isn't able to get the paperwork done that Kenichi has her do as the store assistant-manager right now. She has to wait until things are a little less frenzied.

'It's going to be a long ass day' she thinks washing her hands before icing a cake.

Old Genda is laughing when she sits to do the books with part of a meat bun hanging from her mouth because Kitsune is swearing while tapping on the keyboard to Kenichi's new laptop.

She growls at the man who is getting a good chuckle at her expense.

The old man answers her questions patiently as she is trying to order supplies, do the payroll for the store, figure out the taxes and attempt to add new items that will make her store even more profitable. She's in a friendly rivalry with two other store managers trying to also make their stores a bigger success.

She's never once uses the fact that she's the girlfriend of the owner's son. The other employees respect her for this because the other manager's know she got her position the same way that they did. She earned it by working her ass off while being a full time college student, author and newspaper columnist.

"Well, that wasn't fun" Kitsune says after shutting off the computer for the day. The mental stress is ten times worse than the physical work that she loves. It keeps her in good shape when she can't workout with her lover and the others at home. She's stiffening up a bit and she still has an evening class to attend. The only good thing is that her Kei-kun will be just as tired as her when she gets home.

The inside of her eyelids are going to look mighty good tonight when she's in her soft warm bed with Keitaro.

She stands up, stretches out a few kinks and gets the bakery ready to close.

'Sorry Kei-kun, looks like you won't be getting any tonight and neither will I' Kitsune thinks. She has had very few nights like this since she's been with him and hopes to make through the rest of her evening with her sanity intact.

Class drags on as she already knows the material from her own experiences as a columnist and writer. Her mind is still a-whirl from a busy day at work.

Ruka even bought her a latte before class to give her some gumption to be here.

Mariko texts her saying that she's also had one helluva day in her own right. So that's one person less she can whine to this evening.

She needs these credits though because it's a core class, so she sits here and tolerates it.

After the class finally ends, not soon enough in her mind though, Ruka escorts Kitsune to her car and she heads out.

She goes through a drive thru at a fast food restaurant wolfing down her food fast enough to make even Kaolla proud. It helps to know where the speed traps and patrol cars sit so can she can avoid the police as she makes her way home.

The lights of the Hinata can't come into view fast enough as she pulls into town. Good thing that the place is on a hill or she'd be screaming obscenities driving home.

She's in a bad mood and it only goes south from here.

"Son-of-a-bitch" says Kitsune. She yawns and covers her mouth while climbing the stairs.

No one is in the common room after she enters the front door. She doesn't care about the onsen right now. So kicking off her shoes Kitsune doesn't bother with her slippers.

Her apathy is kicking in as she drags her tired bones up to the manager's room and the soft futon within.

_**Kami help the person who keeps her from getting to her final goal that will put an end to this day**_.

"Shit, this is the first time I haven't been horny since I've known him. I too damned tired for that" says Kitsune. She takes her clothes off and throws them about. She barely has the energy to put on her slip nightie.

As a habit she doesn't wear panties to bed and tonight is no different. She and Keitaro have a habit of making love spontaneously at any time day or night.

'Sorry, not tonight sweetie' she thinks crawling into their futon.

She sets the alarm clock before settling down.

Kitsune is on the cusp of restful bliss when she hears muffled swearing from her lover as he quietly enters their room. He doesn't look happy at all as he strips down to his boxers before grabbing his ratty old tee shirt and slipping it on.

As tired as Kitsune is she rolls over and smiles at her lover. She can see that something is really irritating him more than normal.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" asks Kitsune quietly. She is concerned by her lover's obvious distress.

"Oh hi Kit-chan. Sorry I woke you" says Keitaro struggling to smile.

"I wasn't asleep yet though I was close. You want to talk about it Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune as he climbs into bed next to her.

"Yeah, I will. But I'll make more sense in the morning" says Keitaro. He lies on his back and pulls her close.

He's unconscious as soon as his head hits the pillow.

She knows he's gone for the night so she leans in to kiss his cheek before putting her head on his shoulder and joining him.

-Motoko's call-

_**A sweet time is ahead for a young couple in love.**_

It's a late Saturday evening as Motoko and Asahi are in her room after they've come back from their date.

Some of the others are still stunned that the tall Samurai teenager has fallen so hard for the even taller teenage boy. But she has. She has been tamed and is enjoying her fast growing relationship with him.

Sara smiles at her and Asahi passing by the common room.

Kitsune and Mariko have a look of pure satisfaction on their faces as the couple walk up the stairs toward Motoko's room.

"My Onii-san will be by shortly to pick me up, but I enjoyed our day together Mo-chan" says Asahi. He has his forehead touching hers with his arms around her slender waist.

She is going to have to call and let someone know about him before too much more time passes by though.

When Motoko showered after doing her Katas this morning she put on another one of her new front snapping bra and matching panty sets. She then stepped into some new jeans and a sweater that Mariko bought her after saying that they would turn Asahi's head. It works like a charm as promised and she had him eating out of her hand the whole day.

He suggested going out for pizza and a movie. Putting their jackets on in the foyer, Motoko smiles before she heads out the door with Asahi on their date. They walk together hand-in-hand as the weather outside is very pleasant for late January.

Afterwards, this couple has a very romantic time as she washes his back and they soak together in the onsen. Oh believe you me, when he sees Motoko in her new bikini he has to hold a towel in front of him so she can't see his hard on.

Motoko smiles knowing that she is the cause of this.

Everyone is either in the common room or they went out so Motoko and Asahi have a lot of privacy. _**(Put any dirty thought you might have here.)**_

Tomorrow morning she plans to call her Ane-ue and tell her about her Asahi-kun, and that she has chosen in just a short time to spend her life with him.

Sure, she's only known him for a few weeks but something inside tells her it is to him where her _enishi_ has gone.

He feels the same way as she does. There is something about the woman in his arms and her ways that excites him very much. He also feels comfortable being with her. Sure he's only known her for a short time too, but he doesn't care. He wants her in his life because she is like no girl that he's ever met before. She's tall, extremely beautiful, talented in the martial arts and very intelligent. Plus she's also warm, loving, gentle and fun to be with.

She's working hard on her grades too like he is so she can get into Tokyo U like Mutsumi-Sempai.

His goal is the Arts School and their two year motor mechanic program. He wants to work with his Onii-san.

Asahi wants Motoko to be proud of him, but he doesn't have to worry about that.

He's gone home now and her arms are very empty for the moment. She doesn't want to let him go but after one last kiss she watches her Asahi-kun walk down the Hinata steps.

Sunday morning is a sunny day as Motoko works out on the roof deck. She can't believe how well she is focusing this morning and that her movements are very crisp.

Since her anger no longer has anything to focus on it's easier to control. Her Katana sings through the cold air on the laundry deck like never before. She listens as it is being sliced and finds that it has a certain rhythm all its own.

Re-sheathing her Katana in its Saya, Motoko takes a deep breath. She thinks about her Asahi-kun for a moment.

Her smile would make Mutsumi proud right then, but now comes the tough part. She showers and then prepares for her important call.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Ane-ue" says Motoko.

"Ohaiyo Motoko-han, how are you this morning?" Tsuruko asks noticing a different lilt in her sister's voice.

"I have something to tell you Ane-ue..." Motoko tries to say before Tsuruko interrupts her.

"You fell in love with someone and gave your innocence to him. All I want to know is: what's his name and do you love him?" says Tsuruko jumping in.

She hears silence after a slight gasp and believes she has guessed rightly. Then, she laughs.

"Ane-ue, yes I love him and yes, I gave my gift to him. His name is Fumisaki Asahi and we have shared a futon together" says Motoko into the phone softly.

She is surprised by her sister's last statement and the follow-up questions. But the tone is inquisitive not inquisitorial, so that is something at least.

"I see my Imouto-han. Was it love at first sight?" asks Tsuruko sounding happy.

"Yes Ane-ue, it was" says Motoko beginning to worry.

"Congratulations Motoko-han, it makes me happy that you've finally come to your senses. I didn't expect you to act so fast though. Your Asahi-kun must really be something for you share a futon with" says Tsuruko.

"You're not upset, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not my dear Motoko-han. I'll share a secret with you, when Shigeru and I got married I was far from being a virgin. He claimed me long before our wedding night and we had a lot of great sex before then. I don't regret it at all and neither should you since we've consummated our relationships early" says Tsuruko in a slightly more serious tone.

"I don't Ane-ue, I believe with all of my heart that our _enishi_ leads together and we are fated to wed someday. He feels the same way as I do" Motoko says brightening up.

She is surprised when her sister confesses her secret.

"Here is my advice to you Motoko-han, just go slow and enjoy being with him. Don't try to force anything and he'll always be there if it's as you say. The other thing I need to ask is, do you have any protection?" asked Tsuruko.

"Yes Ane-ue, I listened to your previous advice about approaching my Sempai's here. Mariko-Sempai told me how to get birth control and when to use it. I don't want to use condoms because I want nothing to separate me from my Asahi-kun" says Motoko blushing after not believing the words that have just come out of her mouth.

"Oh my" says Tsuruko laughing "my Imouto-han wants to be a woman now. I must say that you've grown up very fast on me and what I'm hearing now from you is so much different than when you were here just a month and a half ago. It must feel good to have someone hand you a towel and a kiss when doing your Katas, ne? You should be proud of yourself now because I see a great warrior on the horizon as well as a future brother-in-law. Again, don't rush things, let them happen and you'll be just as happy as I am."

"Ane-ue, I'm very serious about my Asahi-kun. Two of my Sempai's have taken me clothes and lingerie shopping. Mariko-Sempai says that I could even be a model if I want. The stores she took me to are ones that only rich women go to. You should have seen it Ane-ue, the other customers just kept looking at me when I tried different things on. Then Mariko-Sempai tells me that there were three top fashion models in one of the stores we went into. She said that she knows them and they told her that I'd make a great runway model" Motoko says switching into gossip mode and gushing like a regular teenager.

She's now more comfortable talking to her sister about innocuous and fun things.

"Well, I always told you that you're beautiful and now you believe it, good. Motoko-han, your training has given you the grace and poise to do what you want. But I have to ask, am I going to get a huge bill from your little excursions?" Tsuruko asks laughing again.

"No Ane-ue, Mariko-Sempai paid for everything because her family is rich like Keitaro-sama's" says Motoko "and, she wants me to be her special project. Mariko-Sempai wants to have professional photos taken of me and start a portfolio."

"My sister, the Samurai super model, you should be proud that others see you the way that I do. Just remember to always keep your inner balance and don't get caught up in that world. Have fun with it and continue to grow as a woman. I hope during the summer break that you bring your Asahi-kun here to Kyoto so that I can meet him. You have my blessing for your relationship with him and the other things that you've told me about. It makes me happy that that temper of yours is in check and that you're growing up. I now have an Imouto-chan that I can be proud of. Call me again very soon" Tsuruko says with obvious pride in her voice.

"I will Ane-ue and thank you for your blessing. I will do all in my power to make you proud and I will ask Asahi-kun about this coming summer. I'll call you soon" says Motoko before closing her cell phone up.

After she hangs up Motoko is both pleased and a little bewildered that her sister is so open about everything. She greatly misjudged what it means to be a Samurai, a sister and a woman. She is thankful that she has four great Sempai's at the Hinata now with four different viewpoints on how to be a woman and a girlfriend.

Motoko sits at her shrine and lights a sandalwood stick. After clapping twice Motoko begins her meditation and that it's more centered.

'Thank you Ane-ue' Motoko thinks before getting into the proper mental state.

-End of Chapter-

I added this little tidbit at the end to show what kind of influence that Keitaro, Kitsune and their friends are having at the Hinata. Remember this is a romance.


	10. Chapter 10

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Things are beginning to come together rather nicely for everyone concerned here, though some bumps are still ahead.

-Story notes: A night on the town with a few of our couples; Naru's has some good things happen to her; Shinobu and her boyfriend have a good time and come to a realization; Keitaro's presentation with a surprise at the end.

-Warning: some strong language and adult situations.

-Time line: February, March and into early April 2009

-Chapter 10: A night out, the kids and then, the news-

_**-Some fufu by our young Yuri couple to help with the mood for a romantic evening ahead.-**_

The weekend can't come fast enough for a certain brunette and her dark-haired girlfriend. Naru has been studying for both her high school finals and the Tokyo University entrance exams soon afterwards. She's about ready to explode from information overload and has the blurry eyes to prove it.

Naru appreciates that Kanako's a genius and is helping her.

Kanako does quite a lot and lends more than just moral support because she wants to see her lover make it into that prestigious school on her first try. She made her girlfriend quite a comprehensive study guide that is hundreds of pages long. This is produced along with flashcards, worksheets and a reading list that has Naru a bit bewildered. Naru loves how smart and well organized the girl she loves is.

Kanako has also made these tools available to her other friends at the Academy for a small fee, there are a lot of takers for these materials. She likes helping others and has received praise from her 'Onii-chan'. This means everything to her.

It helps with her school standing too.

"What do you want to tonight Kana-chan?" Naru asks as Kanako kisses her. "Besides that" she adds knowing that Kanako wants to make love to her.

"Let's go out for pizza and maybe go to a movie afterwards" answers Kanako holding Naru's slender waist in her arms.

"Are we going to watch the movie this time?" Naru asks giggling and wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"Depends on how bad the movie is or on how horny we are" answers Kanako before nibbling her ear which causes Naru to moan. She likes turning the brunette in her arms into a pile of mush.

"You're horny all the time though Kana-chan" Naru says gasping when Kanako puts her tongue in her ear.

"It's easy to be Naru-chan when you're worse than I am" says Kanako teasing her.

It's true even though Naru tries to deny it.

'Am I that easy Kana-chan?" asked Naru who is pouting in mock disgust. _**She knows she is.**_

"Yes, you are my darling" said Kanako who can no longer contain her laughter.

They look at each other first before breaking out in laughter.

"Kami Naru-chan, you make it very difficult to tease you when you have that cute pout" says Kanako lightly kissing her lips.

"I have to, you're better at teasing me than I am doing the same thing. I love you" Naru says before the two share a big sloppy tongue-twirling French kiss. Their breasts press just against each other. For now though they just kiss, both of them just want to get out her for the night and away from the Hinata.

_**This is too sweet, I need insulin.**_

Later, after the movie is over the pair is heading to the pizza parlor. For the first time in a while they actually pay attention to what is on the screen keeping the kissing and petting to a minimum.

"Hello ladies, want some company?" asks a young man standing there by an alley with two other non-descript teens.

"No thanks, we don't need your company so drop dead" Naru says to him curtly. She doesn't like getting hit on by boys.

"Oh, a feisty one" says the young man reaching for her.

Kanako strikes suddenly, she deadens nerves in his hands and arms. He made a grab at her Naru-chan and this pisses her off.

She's going to let him struggle for a while, the feeling in his arms will return after a few hours.

His two friends come at them while their Sempai is wriggling around screaming bloody murder.

Naru punches the one coming at her and sends him flying back into the alley wall.

Kanako side-kicks the other one in the head which sends him face first into a backdoor of the pizza parlor putting a dent in it.

_**Chuck Norris would be so proud.**_

The two will be in need of emergency room services because of their stupidity.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" asks Kanako looking over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am Kana-chan. How are you doing, my love?" Naru asks in return concerned for her girlfriend. She is calming down.

"Good now, do you still want to eat here Na-chan?" asks Kanako hugging her girlfriend.

Naru's stomach growls standing there and looking at each other again they break out in laughter before they go to into the pizza place.

_**Three young men have just had the worst night of their lives.**_

-The lights of Tokyo-

_**Keitaro, for once shows his status and wealth to the others. He does it in a good way and not to show off.**_

"Why are we here again?" asks Daisuke complaining about walking through the big city.

Ringo just sighs as he squawks.

"Because Kit and I don't want to go to a beef bowl tonight, we both want something better" Keitaro says getting a nod from Kina.

Kitsune smiles at him.

"But I like beef bowls" says Daisuke almost whining. For once he has been out-voted by the others.

Mariko brings her boyfriend Hayabusa Tsukasa after he has just completed a major paper at Tokyo U. He needs a night out himself and joins their group, as: Keitaro and Kitsune, Daisuke and Ringo, Nobu and Kina, Sato and Kotone, Yori and Isaki plus Ruka and Hiromi are walking towards a very good restaurant.

This is the first time that Ruka and Hiromi have been out since their son Matsuo was born, since the New Year's Eve party at the Hinata. _Little Matsuo is being watched by Hiromi's mother so they can have some fun tonight._

Keitaro wants to get to know Kitsune's friends better, plus she wants to know his too so they arranged this night out much to his best friend's dismay.

Daisuke and Nobu sometimes forget how rich their friend is as they all head into a building that is owned by the Urashima group.

The doorman greets Keitaro by name and opens it for them as they step into the front lobby.

"That's different" Nobu says.

Kina just smiles because this is normal for her.

Mariko is impressed with the art and architecture of the building as are the others.

She and Kina are used to upscale restaurants so they nod in approval of what they've seen thus far.

"Hey buddy, you own this place?" asks Yori trying to take it all in.

Isaki is also trying to take in the fact that she has rich friends.

"Yeah I do. My Tou-san has his main office here, not only for his stores, but also for the other Urashima enterprises that he oversees" Keitaro says surprising Kitsune.

"I thought he ran everything through one of his shops" says Kitsune hearing this for the first time. She knows that his family never talks about how rich they are.

"After we eat and go dancing I'll give you a tour of our offices" says Keitaro feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Kei-kun, you don't like acting like a rich kid do you?" asks Kina. She knows of his aversion to acting like someone in his higher financial station.

"I hate acting like a rich kid and everything that goes with it" Keitaro says with disdain. He likes having money to use and in helping others with, but not the falseness that accompanies it most of the time.

Keitaro, Mariko and Kina know too many rich kids who act like douche bags.

"Well, let's go eat" Kitsune says seeing her boyfriend's discomfort.

He smiles at her before giving Kitsune a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks Kit" says Keitaro softly so only she can hear it. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

After dropping their jackets off at the coat check stand our group is seated by the maître'd.

Everyone is in awe that they're in the top-rated foreign style eatery in all of Tokyo.

"I'm blown away Kei" says Nobu who likes good food no matter what it was.

When you go to an expensive restaurant and someone else is willing to pay you try every menu starter on the list. One thing that Keitaro understands is that his three best friends can pack it away and boy do they ever scarf it down, much to his horror. Eight different starters are on the menu and all of them get ordered, in multiples too.

Yori, Nobu and Daisuke are like human vacuum cleaners eating everything that isn't claimed by someone else or nailed down.

Isaki backhands Yori's arm and quietly asks his to slow down.

The others laugh as just the first course is finished.

Instead of ordering Japanese fair, five of the men order the biggest steak on the menu along with every side the place has to offer. The five are going to get their money's worth tonight.

The ladies' with them are just beside themselves with embarrassment. They can't believe that their dates are eating like they've never tasted food before.

"Don't worry about it Kina, that's why I brought everyone here tonight. Have fun" Keitaro says lifting his wine glass and saluting those at the table with him.

He is also saluted in turn by his friends.

"Kempai" they all say together.

Kitsune smiles at Keitaro, she is going to show her appreciation to him in her own inimitable way later on at home in their bed. For now she'll just smiles at him and pets his leg.

-A happy time for Haruka and Junpei-

It's the last Saturday of the month and Haruka is going to make sure she has a good time with her Junpei. It's been way too long since she last let her hair down and tonight Haruka is going to howl.

Haruka wants to enjoy a good date and then afterwards get a good workout on a bed somewhere with him. She's hoping that she'll be screaming his name again like she did when they were on their own little high school graduation trip nine years ago.

She smiles at the memories.

"Sara-chan is very disappointed that she couldn't come with us Jun-kun" says Haruka as Junpei's drives along.

"We'll take her out together soon Haru-chan. I'd love for us to take her to a theme park or on a picnic when the weather is warmer" says Junpei.

Haruka is very happy that her daughter has taken quite a shine to her Junpei. The girl is even calling him Junpei-onii-chan now.

But tonight is a night for adults because they going to an expensive restaurant. Haruka made reservations and at first Junpei is aghast.

He tells her that he can't afford it.

She says she can and that it's her treat.

Junpei too forgets how rich the Urashima truly are, even though her family all work very hard at their own labor intensive businesses. He remembers that her uncle and cousin both have scars and calluses all over their hands.

He still struggles a little with the fact that not only does Haruka have money but that she can kick his ass with no problem too. And, it startles Junpei that she is still very much in love with him even after a five year separation and that she wants him now more than ever. The events that happened after the New Year's Eve party, when he slept with Haruka, finally convince him of this fact.

He smiles inside for an instant at the memory of her totally ravishing him before they pass out in a heap still joined together.

"She'll love that Jun-kun" Haruka says placing her hand on his thigh.

She shows him were to park because the Urashima always have free parking in the building where they're going to eat. Haruka giggles a little at Junpei's facial expression when he pulls into ramp after getting an access card from her. She thinks that his look is priceless.

Haruka understands all too well how important his feelings are so she goes easy until they get to the other destination later on. Then she'll be taking over.

"This place looks really nice, Haru-chan and not on a professional level either" the architect says looking around the dining room.

"Kei-kun and Kitsune's friends said the same thing when he brought them all here last weekend" responds Haruka smiling.

"I bet they were awed too" says Junpei smiling back at the beautiful woman with him.

"The residents who were out with them couldn't say enough about the place. Kitsune told me that Kei-kun's friend Yori ate enough for two men. She said it was a sight to behold about all of the food that the men ate that night" says Haruka wanting to keep the conversation light.

"Haru-chan, is something bothering you? If it is, I'd like to help you anyway I can" says Junpei. He knows Haruka well enough that when she makes small talk that something is wrong.

"Jun-kun, you know me too well. There is, but right now it isn't a good time to tell you. Family business" Haruka says quietly.

"I understand" is all that he says.

He has an idea that it might involve Urashima Hinata and he wants to stay completely away from her.

He takes her hand holding it until the waiter and his assistant came to their table with water glasses. The senior of the two lets them know of the specials and takes their order.

They both want some western style wine instead of Sake because it goes better with what they order.

Later, in bed at a suite she reserved for them, Haruka works out all of her stress with some very hard and strenuous sex. If feels good to scream out your lover's name when he takes you in bed, standing up or against a wall.

It's so much better that screaming in frustration. One of the things she loves about Junpei is that he keeps pace with her with his stamina.

You see, Junpei was a middle distance runner in high school and at Tokyo U. After work or school he still jogs up to 5 kilometers a day.

Soaking in the suites large tub Junpei is holding a very satisfied Haruka in his arms. The water is just the perfect temperature to relax in after some great sex.

"That was perfect, Jun-kun. You always know where to touch me, darling" Haruka says snuggling deeper into him. Her tension and frustration about events around the Hinata is gone for right now. All she wants is to be held by her Junpei.

"It's because I love you Haru-chan, and I have since the first moment I met you when we were twelve" Junpei says before kissing her.

"You remember that day?" asks an amazed Haruka after the kiss breaks.

She sits up and turns to look at him placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes I do. Don't forget Haru-chan, I've got photographic memory and as such I remember how cute you were standing there in your knee-length _fuku_ holding your satchel. You passed by me with your friends when I said hello and you turned bright red after our eyes met" Junpei answers with a big smile.

"I blushed because I couldn't believe that such a cute boy was saying hello to me" says Haruka thinking back to that time.

"Haru-chan, when I found out who you were and how powerful your family was, it didn't bother me because I fell in love with you at first sight" said Junpei.

Haruka hears his confession gets teary-eyed and kisses Junpei for all he's worth. She is now in the mood for a second round of sex, which he more than happily obliges as they step out of the tub.

-The chefs get cooking-

Shinobu sees her boyfriend come over with his Onii-san when Keitaro announces that he's going to teach the residents and their significant others how to defend themselves. He is pissed off that his beloved 'Imouto-chan' was accosted by some juvenile delinquents while on a date.

He doesn't ask the others if they want to learn martial arts, he insists on it.

Hinata City is usually a place where you can walk through town peacefully and leave your doors open at night, but things are starting to change.

Shinobu has had her share of troubles since coming to the Hinata. Though she's quite petit her mental and physical toughness have seen her through some difficult times since leaving home. One thing she's learned in the last seven weeks is that she can trust Keitaro and Kitsune to be there for her when she needs them.

He has even shown her a few things to help her with bullies besides squashing their nuts.

Kanako helps her and her friends by teaching them to defend themselves from being molested or raped by the few remaining bullies at their school.

Two of Shinobu's friends tell Kanako that what they've learned of the Urashima arts has saved them.

But today though the chefs are in the common room sitting on the big couch with cookbooks, recipe cards and menu items spread out before them on the coffee table.

Tetsuo has Shinobu's new laptop fired up because he's looking for new and interesting things to try out on the residents here. Everyone loves Shinobu's cooking and since Tetsuo's come into her life the culinary expertise of the pair has even the boyfriends coming for Saturday and Sunday night dinner.

"Look at this Shino-chan, German food" Tetsuo says coming to a foreign food site in Japanese.

"I like this, Wiener schnitzel and spätzle. Looks easy to make and we have all the ingredients here" says Shinobu sitting next to her boyfriend and looking at the laptop with him.

At the same time Kitsune and Mariko come in the door together. Mariko brings her boyfriend with her because he's looking forward to a good home cooked meal.

"Hey you two, I brought a surprise from the bakery" Kitsune says smiling. She hands Shinobu a large bag.

Opening the bag Shinobu's eyes go wide with delight.

"This is just perfect Kitsune-Sempai" says Shinobu smiling happily.

"Genda really does a great job making German Apple Strudel along with these this New England fried doughboys* dipped in sugar" Kitsune says gushing about the master baker's products.

She opens another larger bag and shows the two younger chefs the golden-brown sugarcoated treats. _**See the bottom of the page.**_

"What doesn't that man make that isn't good" says Mariko. She is addicted the old man's pastries and meat buns, much to her former dorm mate's consternation.

"Wir werden einen Deutschen thematische Abendessen heute Abend haben" says Tetsuo in perfect German.

He told Shinobu that his father once had been transferred to Germany for a little while. He and his mother went with him while Nobu stayed behind to finish up high school. He picked up the language very quickly and easily.

"We're going to have a German themed dinner tonight" says Mariko translating. She's taking the language as one of her general courses'.

"I've been hanging around too many smart people. You two with your German and Shinobu-chan there with her knife" says Kitsune who is starting to pout. She's amazed by her friend's knowledge of things.

"Hey Kit, you can write a great story about us smart people. I sure can't be a wordsmith like you can" says Mariko before heading to the onsen with her boyfriend.

They're going for a soak before dinner.

"Be right there Mari, I'm just gonna give these two future Morimoto-san's the treats" says Kitsune "okay you two, save these for dinner and behave."

Smiling slyly Kitsune heads out after her friend.

The two young teens blush getting Kitsune's inference.

"Well, that's something I need to talk to you about Tetsuo-kun" said Shinobu. She's blushing and turns away from him.

"Yeah, I agree Shino-chan. I like you a lot and you're a great cook and all, but I want to wait until we're older or get married to do 'that'" says Tetsuo quietly and resolutely.

"Me too" responds Shinobu happily.

She turns to see him smiling at her.

Shinobu is proud of him. He makes a mature decision that she can totally agree with. Then she adds "I still want to do this though".

She turns a little more into him and throws her arms around his neck before planting a big French-kiss on him.

'Wow Shino-chan, where's you learn to do that?" asks Tetsuo smiling after she lets him go.

"I have a lot of Sempais here and I just watch them kiss their boyfriends" Shinobu answers giggling.

With this settled and a menu decided on the two clean up their materials, grab the strudel and head to the kitchen to start cooking.

-Some great news for Naru-

All of the students are waiting for the final grades to be posted. The third years all know that they have passed and are just waiting for their rankings. The difference between the top ranked girl and the bottom rank is so infinitesimal that all of the scores for the year have to be broken down by computer.

That's how fierce the competition is here.

It is also known that the top twenty students at the Academy have grade separations of less than one ten-thousandths of a point.

During the examinations Naru cleared her mind of all distractions using the concentration techniques that Motoko and her girlfriend taught her.

The other residents wished her luck at the breakfast table on the morning of her final exams and she made sure to eat a good breakfast.

Kaolla and Kanako give her pointers on what to concentrate on when the testing begins so she can use her strengths to do well.

Plus, Kanako gives Naru a shoulder massage to her calm nerves the night before.

It seems to have worked because time flies by and the exams were over.

The brunette sighs in relief as does her classmates when they're done, then she smiles.

The grades will be posted first thing the next morning so Naru goes seeking her girlfriend.

Keitaro will be here soon and she wants to enjoy seeing the blossoming Sakura at the Hinata later on.

The student council is dismissed for the year and will re-convene shortly after the new semester starts. Naru has some great memories of being on the council: the great sense of accomplishing things, learning to be a leader, the fun of heading up committees for festivals and most importantly, it's where she met her Kana-chan.

It is _enishi_ that brought them together and it will always keep them strong.

"Naru-chan, I wish to be there with you when the rankings are posted in the morning" Kanako says pulling Naru close to her after they change out of their uniforms.

"I'd like that Kana-chan. I'm nervous again because I can't stop thinking about those exams" says Naru a bit downcast. The adrenaline of the day is wearing off and she's beginning to get weepy.

Kanako holds Naru tight as the brunette begins to cry on her shoulder. It isn't because she's sad or that anything's wrong, she just needs a release after her nerve-racking day.

Tears are great for this purpose.

"Yes Naru-chan, let it all out. I'm here for you and I always will be" Kanako says soothingly.

Kanako just wants to be a rock for her right now.

After the tears stop flowing Naru just wants to be held by the one that she loves for a while. They stand by their bedroom window and look out at the setting sun through the thinning clouds quietly enjoying each other's company.

The next morning the alarm goes off and Kanako hits the off switch.

Before getting out of their futon the brunette has to snuggle into her onyx-haired bedmate.

Kanako smiles even though she knows they have to get up to work out with her 'Onii-chan' before breakfast and school.

"Naru-chan, you better get up or I'll tickle you" teases Kanako as she kisses the top of her bedmates' head. She says it softly and puts her hand on Naru's ribs for emphasis.

"Please Kana-chan, five more minutes. You feel so good this morning" says Naru in a sooky voice like a little child. Naru then rubs her face into Kanako's breasts and holds her close while sighing for emphasis.

"You're not making this easy for me, are you Naru-chan?" whispers Kanako. She has difficulty resisting her lover when she gets cute on her.

"No I'm not" Naru says like a spoiled child. She knows Kanako's weaknesses and acting cute in bed is her biggest weapon.

"C'mon, you're going too far this morning. _**You know**_ I can't resist it when you get this way" Kanako says whining before adding "get up silly Naru-chan."

Then fighting her impulse to stay in bed with her lover Kanako eases away from her. Reluctantly she resists it when Naru tries to pull her back into bed.

Free of the woman she wants more than anything to be with, Kanako stands and stretches as Naru sits up.

"Meanie" says Naru giving Kanako a raspberry before getting up.

"Come on lazy Naru-chan. Let's go" says a giggling Kanako pushing Naru out of their door after they put on their workout togs.

After eating like Kaolla again this morning Naru gets dressed for her last day of regular classes.

She'll go to see the grade postings with Kanako and then first hour class before the third year's final dismissal.

The graduation ceremony will be next week just a couple of days before the class trip. But, Kanako is going to take her to a romantic countryside Inn that's run by a friend of her Tou-san's. So she bows out of the senior class trip to be with the one she loves.

Like the past three and a half months Naru and Kanako hold hands as they get out of Keitaro's motorcycle. This will be Naru's last trip like this with her beloved.

_**She smiles at the memories.**_

The first thing that all three of them see is a large group of third years standing at the main outdoor bulletin board to wait for the postings.

"Good luck Naru-chan" says Keitaro.

"Thanks Kei-kun" said Naru smiling at her lover's Onii-san.

"See you tonight 'Onii-chan'" Kanako says kissing his cheek like she always does. They smile at each other for a moment as he finally heads out.

Our couple walks hand-in-hand towards the board to wait in anticipation with the rest of the students.

Naru has an almost iron grip on Kanako's hand and her nerves are back in full force. Kanako is there for Naru, so having her hand in a vise-like grip right now is the least she can do for her.

Time seems to drag on for an eternity until a murmur begins. It swells to loud chatter when the Principal and the Dean of the third year students escorts two teachers carrying two rolled up sheets of heavy duty paper.

"Oh, I'm going to faint" says one girl who promptly does. She's caught by her friends who are just as nervous but without the swoon.

Shout and cries of anticipation grow even louder as the Principal motions for quiet.

"These are the final grades and rankings everyone" the Principal says matter-of-fact in a deep voice.

Simultaneously the teachers unfurl the rolled up lists and post them.

When Naru sees her name posted on top she bursts into tears of joy and hugs Kanako very tight.

"Congratulations Naru-chan" says Kanako. The two then jump up and down like little kids.

Some of the girls near them shout _"KEMPAI!"_

The other girls see how close the grades are and there is very few decimal points separating Naru from the last ranked girl. That particular student's final grade can easily get her into any school in Japan, even Tokyo University.

There are no disappointed groans, cries of anguish or thoughts that the world is ending here only hugs, handshakes and kisses.

It's because the top twenty-five students' grades point averages are less than one quarter point apart. No one gets less than four points from Naru's top score. It is so close that the final accumulated score for the three years has to be broken down by computer.

She beat out another friend of hers by a mere .0012 points.

"See you later my love" whispers Kanako heading off to class.

As Kanako walks away she laughs when Naru screams "YEAH!"

Naru is really surprised at all of the people who show up for her graduation ceremony from the Hinata. She has by far the largest contingent of onlookers who cheer her on when she is handed the cylinder with her diploma in it.

Keitaro, Kitsune and Kanako then treat everyone to dinner at another excellent restaurant in Tokyo.

_**They have their own convoy of cars heading in the big city.**_

Naru's eighteenth birthday is also coming up on the 25th. She has a lot to celebrate this year since she will become a legal adult.

The residents at the Hinata decide to throw a party for her and have a big blowout.

This is where Mariko and Kina also shine the brightest because when it comes to parties these two women want to plan everything.

Shinobu and Tetsuo will do the food and the snacks.

Kenichi and Kasumi come over bearing fresh pastries. Kasumi, unlike at Christmas time, helps her young friend get the kitchen organized.

Kitsune, Ringo and Kotone act as hostesses.

"Kaolla-chan, don't eat those. Please, get out of my kitchen now" says an almost exasperated Shinobu. She literally pushes the whining Princess out of her kitchen.

"I'm hungry" Kaolla says looking back at her best friend.

"You're always fucking hungry Kaolla-chan, I think you've got a damn tapeworm or something" Shinobu says shocking those around her.

"Motoko-Sempai, will you watch Kaolla-chan please? Shino-chan's getting pissed again" says Tetsuo. He knows that when his girlfriend starts swearing the petit woman is officially irritated.

Kaolla has to be kept out of the kitchen so Motoko and Asahi are tasked with that seemingly impossible chore.

The blonde blur actually has a good time with them.

Keitaro and the men along with Sara hang banners and decorate the place. The residents' boyfriends are at the Hinata anyway so they help out. Plus, Sara wants to help Keitaro and her other Onii-chans because she likes being around them.

The women all get a good laugh because they think its very _kawaii_.

Haruka likes it that her daughter is not only popular with the adults but that she's also very helpful.

She's a good listener too.

Haruka and Mariko take a lot of pictures of everyone here at the party.

No one blames Haruka for taking most of hers of things that involve her daughter.

"Geez, could that girl be any more kawaii" Kina says.

She laughs after snapping another photo of Sara sitting on Keitaro's lap.

"Hey Kit, I think Kei-kun's got a new girlfriend" says Mariko teasing her best friend.

This gets a lot of laughs from the crowd here. Sara has a bright smile on her face before giving Keitaro a small peck on the cheek.

She gets off his lap and sits over on Daisuke's lap now.

"Hey Ringo-Sempai, you'd better look out, Sara-chan strikes again" Naru says laughing hard like everyone else.

"I'm jealous" said Keitaro with a mock pout.

Sara promptly hops off Daisuke's lap and goes back to his.

"What, no kiss?" asks Daisuke jokingly.

This earns him a slap on the arm from Ringo before she plants a huge kiss on his lips.

Kanako also invited Naru's family to come over.

Mei hugs Naru and she finally meets Kanako. The brunette's mother and stepfather give them both their blessing.

Naru has a lot of fun and never has so many people helped her celebrate a birthday before so she will always remember this day.

She received a number of presents from everyone.

This includes a pledge from the Urashima at Keitaro and Kanako's behest to pay for Naru's education to Tokyo University when she passes their rigorous entrance exam. _**(No one doubts that she'll be an incoming freshman soon.)**_

A promise from Nobu and Asahi to fix any car, bike, scooter or motorcycle she will own in the future.

A shopping spree with Mariko and Kina for proper adult attire when she's goes to university or on a date with Kanako.

She receives other things too which nearly overwhelms her.

As an aside, Naru has the same reaction to Sake that Yori brings with him that Kanako did. The other party goers' laugh when she says "I need mouthwash, that's nasty."

She runs to her room to grab it before hitting the bathroom.

-Keitaro's news-

With all of his school projects turned in to be graded Keitaro can finally concentrate on the Hinata. He sits with Kenichi and Junpei to make plans for the Hinata's future. For the first time in his life he totally concentrates on one very important project: the restoration of the Hinata.

Kitsune can see that her boyfriend is a bit antsy and agitated in wanting to do something around here because he's 'chomping on the bit'.

Between school and the cold weather he's just been able to get some of the inside projects done.

Walking around the back property now that the weather is cooperating, Keitaro has Ruka, Daisuke and Junpei come with him to check out the grounds.

They see the old Annex, the remains of the Urashima Dojo, the corpses of many small homes that have been in disuse since the Tokugawa Era and the main wellheads. The four see that the hot mineral water spring in the ruins of the old Annex is much larger than the Hinata's. Plus, they find the wellhead of the cold spring which gives the place its famous drinking water.

"What a waste Keitaro" says Ruka. He is amazed by the sheer size of this old onsen area.

"It won't be for much longer, my dad wants to build a house up here and get the old back road paved over so we all can drive up here instead of taking those damned steps" says Keitaro.

"I thought that this was your place Kei" Daisuke says looking at his best friend quizzically.

"It is, but he grew up here and besides, my old man and I are very close" says Keitaro smiling.

"I've got the preliminary plans in my briefcase. They are available to you if you want to see them Kei-kun" says Junpei.

The four walk by the decrepit looking Dojo and see that it definitely needs to be replaced.

"Good, then I can finally say this then" Keitaro says facing the others "The Hinata properties are going to be restored and added on to. Plus I'll also have some special announcements for everyone."

"Kei, I'll support you. Count on me" says Daisuke smiling.

"Me too" the other two say together.

Keitaro then bows to them. He thinks that the gods have blessed him with good and loyal friends.

They then head back to the Hinata.

Later, in his room, Keitaro is going over some last minute notes with Kitsune and Haruka.

They too are also very supportive of him.

"Well, are you finally gonna do it Kei-kun? I mean make that announcement that you've been itching to do since getting this place" says Haruka.

She wants him to do it, if for selfish reasons on her part.

"Yeah, will you help me Haruka?" he asked looking over at her.

"Sure Kei-kun, what can I do?" she asks in return.

At that present moment Kanako joins in on the small meeting.

"I want you to help me with the presentation. Kana-chan prepared and organized all of the charts and drawings so we will have an easy job of it" says Keitaro smiling at his Imouto-chan.

"It wasn't that difficult 'Onii-chan'" Kanako responds smiling. She remembers the huge hug she received from her 'Onii-chan' after he saw what she had accomplished in a very short period of time.

"It helps to have a genius in the family" says Haruka laughing.

Kanako blushes.

That night the dining room table is crowded with friends and family. Again Shinobu, Tetsuo, Kenichi and Kasumi make a huge feast for those gathered.

And, as usual they need to have someone keep Kaolla occupied.

After everyone is finished with dinner and the dishes are cleared away everyone moves to the common room.

Everyone close to Keitaro and Kitsune are here: Kenichi and Kasumi; Haruka, Junpei and Sara; Mutsumi; Kanako and Naru; Daisuke and Ringo; Nobu and Kina; Yori and Isaki; Mariko and Tsukasa; Ruka, Hiromi and baby Matsuo; Motoko and Asahi; Sato and Kotone; Shinobu and Tetsuo along with Kaolla Su.

They're all waiting for Keitaro to tell them why he has gathered them all here.

Coffee, Tea and more potent drinks are passed around as he sets up his easel for his presentation.

Kenichi and Haruka talk quietly with him about a few points as Keitaro gathers his thoughts.

The others just talk amongst themselves while he gets organized. His Tou-san sits back down but Haruka's stays there to help her cousin.

Clearing his throat Keitaro has everyone's attention and they settle down.

"Okay, here's the plan" Keitaro says as he begins to explain things: it involves the re-opening of the other wing, the addition of family style condos onto both wings, fixing up the back road and paving it so no one has to come up the front steps if they don't want to and finally building new facilities on the hill.

When he finishes he takes questions from his friends.

"Why are you doing this Kei-kun?" asks Kina.

"Because Kina-chan, I want my friends to always be around me. I can provide this and what you'll pay here will be a lot less than anywhere else. Plus the facilities will be top notch" answers Keitaro.

As soon as he gets this out of his mouth everyone sees an old woman standing there at the entrance to the common room in a Kimono. She is with a tall man in a black suit and tie standing slightly behind her.

"Hina Obaa-san" goes the cry.

-End of Chapter-

*This is a deep fried treat from Rhode Island which is my home state though I haven't lived there in over 20 years. I put this in as a salute to my home state.

The next chapter will move ahead to Obaa-san reasons for doing things the way she has. And it surprises her family.


	11. Chapter 11

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Things get a little more dramatic here as I tie a few knots together.

-Story notes: Hina Obaa-san enters the picture; Mutsumi finds a new love and this catches Keitaro off guard; the meeting in Obaa-san's office that catches everyone off guard, the aftermath and a joyous surprise.

-Warning: some strong language and adult situations.

-Time line: mid-Spring 2009

-Chapter 11: And for the record-

Urashima Hinata, sometimes called Hina Obaa-san by those she love her and other things by those who don't, is someone who is often overlooked because of her slight build. Those who do this, do so at their own peril. The Urashima haven't become the economic powerhouse that they are by having some who is frivolous or even thoughtless at their helm.

Hinata has also been described by many as a force of nature.

The intellect and energy that is bundled into her tiny body is about to be unleashed on the rest of her family and they won't see it coming.

"Well Kei-kun, continue on. Don't leave everyone hanging" says Hina tersely. She is not a woman to be kept waiting.

With all eyes on her she makes her way over to an empty spot next to her son and sits with him on the largest couch.

Meanwhile, Keitaro's mind goes blank and he forgets his presentation for a moment.

Next to him Haruka is just seething as she witnesses how her Obaa-san just comes waltzing in during her grandson's big moment.

The temperature in the room goes down a few degrees.

"Come on we haven't all day" says Hina in a cool voice. She ignores all of the stares like it's only her and Keitaro in the room.

'Shit, what do I say next' thinks Keitaro. He looks to Haruka for support and for the moment all she can do is shrug.

Slowly, Keitaro comes out of his daze and looks to the notes that Kanako had laid out for him earlier on the coffee table. He takes a deep breath, clears his throat and begins:

"The preliminary plans have been completed by Junpei. Right now my Tou-san and I are in negotiations with Ruka-san's company to do the work up on the hill here." he moves the top sheet covering his easel "as you can see this is an split view of what the property looks like now" using a pointer "this is an aerial photograph of the hill" moving the pointer "and this is a rendered drawing of the same thing to give you another perspective" says Keitaro pulling it off the easel and passing it around.

Everyone is impressed so far except for Hinata who keeps a straight face.

They see his initials in the lower corner of the drawing.

He uncovers a second, even larger drawing and hears ooh's from some sitting here.

"This is a 'to scale' drawing of what Junpei has done with ideas that I have been giving to him. This is what I want to do with the Hinata and the other property here on the Hill. As you can see with some of the trees and foliage removed there is a lot of usable land up here" Keitaro says.

He sees his Obaa-san's face begin to soften and become very thoughtful. Keitaro remembers that she is very difficult to impress unless you put a lot of effort and forethought into what you are trying to accomplish.

So this goes on for another hour before he winds things down.

Hinata then stands and declares "it's about time you put your whole heart into something, Kei-kun." With this she steps over to where the taller man is still standing, she bows to everyone and walks out the front door with him.

"What the fuck was that?" asks Yori a few minutes later. He is the first one who dares to say anything about what just happened.

Isaki looks askance at him before swatting his arm. She points at the kids sitting here with them.

He covers his mouth and has a sheepish look on his face.

There is quite a bit of hub-bub among Keitaro and Kitsune's friends about the short old woman who just blew in and became the center of attention.

"Minna-san onegai" says Kenichi getting everybody's attention "my Kaa-san has tendency to show up at uncanny times without any explanation."

"I'll say Urashima-sama, it's hard to believe that she is the one who built the Urashima back up after the Nikkei fell" says Mariko.

She gets a nod from Kina who know the whole story like she does.

As soon as she says this Kenichi's cell phone rings. He gulps audibly when he sees who is calling him.

"Moshi, moshi Kaa-san" he says.

Everyone else in the room just looks at him as he carries on a brief conversation with the woman who was just here.

It gets deathly quiet in the room. You can hear a pin drop because the silence is so deafening.

"Shit" is all Kenichi says after he closes his cell.

"What is it dear?" asks Kasumi. The look on her husband's face is something she doesn't like to see.

"It seems Kaa-san is greatly impressed by what Kei-kun wants to do. She gives his plans her blessing" says Kenichi mystified.

"Is that all, Tou-san?" asks Keitaro. He is clearly dumbfounded as to Obaa-san's actions.

"No" he says with all eyes now on him "she will be back to explain all of her actions concerning us that have transpired over the last few years. That's all she said."

"Why that old bugger..." says Haruka angrily. She stops the curse in mid-sentence when she remembers who is here with her.

Sara immediately takes her Kaa-san's hand. The girl can see that she is visibly agitated by what has just transpired.

Junpei puts his arm around Haruka as she turns into him.

"Maybe we'll finally have some answers as to why she has acted the way she has over the past few years" says Kasumi. She has had to put up with the seeming nonsense from Hinata for a long time and feels she's due an explanation.

The assembled guests have all heard of the formidable woman who has just graced their presence, but nothing prepares them for what they have just witnessed from the Urashima matriarch.

"Whoa" says Daisuke. For once, he has nothing else to say.

Ringo, sitting next to him, just shrugs.

"That goes double for me" says Nobu "hey Kei, what now?"

For once all Keitaro can do is shrug his shoulders.

"It seems Obaa-san isn't interested in foreign spas anymore" says Kanako smiling for some reason. Then, she adds this "maybe she has something more interesting to take up her time now."

This enigmatic explanation from Kanako turns everybody's head in her direction. The wheels spin in her head as she sits back comfortably on the loveseat with her girlfriend and smiles.

-There is someone for everyone-

Keitaro has been wondering what his old friend Mutsumi has been up too. For some reason he seems more suspicious of her since she hasn't tried anything.

Kitsune has talked to him about her and he says he doesn't know what's going on.

It seems like ever since Mutsumi moved in she has been getting along with the others and hasn't once caused a problem or a scene. She has become good friends with Ringo, and the two go out all of the time.

Kina has mentioned to her that she's a little sad that you broke the old promise but she likes Kitsune and, she has never been one to dwell on things for too long.

And so a few days after the presentation Keitaro is thinking about sitting down and talking to her to see how she feels for himself.

Keitaro lets Kitsune know of his plans.

"I need to find out how Mutsumi's doing Kit. For some reason this whole thing is bothering me and I don't like it" says Keitaro.

Sitting at an easel in their bedroom he is doing a portrait of his girlfriend.

"It is rather odd that she hasn't made another play for you, Kei-kun. Her personality is so sunny that it borders on the charismatic and for some reason that doesn't scare me. She does have Ringo smiling and laughing a lot more so I'll give her credit for that" says Kitsune. She says this trying not to move her mouth too much.

"Plus, with the shit about to hit the fan with my Obaa-san, I don't want her on my mind also" says Keitaro blending some charcoal pencil on the portrait.

"Nip it in the bud sweetie. Ask her right out. She lives under your roof doesn't she? You do have the right to keep harmony in your home" Kitsune says turning to look at him

Keitaro puts his pencil down and looks back at her. He knows she's right.

"Also, while we're alone here, I want to find out something from you Kei-kun. It's very serious too" Kitsune says looking at him right in the eye. It is some that Kina and a few others have mentioned.

"It's about the blackouts and my unconscious violent streak I bet. I knew that you'd confront me about this but I never knew when to bring it up" says Keitaro.

"Exactly, have you seen a doctor about this lately? Like an endocrinologist or something. I did some research on my laptop and I think you need to see one Kei-kun. I'll even go with you" says Kitsune. She is very concerned about the man that she loves.

"That's now three big things on my plate. I'll take care of it" he says.

Kitsune knows that when he makes a promise he keeps it. At least ones he makes to her.

Now we go on to the subject of the 'other' promise.

Late in the evening Mutsumi comes into the front door of the Hinata and takes off her shoes. She puts on her house slippers but it seems that she isn't alone. Out of a nearby wooden box Mutsumi pulls out a spare pair of slippers for her guest as they take off their soft boots and puts them into the shoe rack that is by the door.

It seems to be quite a gathering sitting and watching the large flat-screen TV hanging on the wall as Mutsumi and her guest quietly slip in holding hands. They sit together with the others in an empty love seat just off to the side.

Almost an hour goes by and as a commercial comes on Mariko hits the mute button. This is when those sitting here in the common room finally notice the newer TV watchers.

Taking a cue from this Mutsumi says "minna-san, this is my girlfriend Aobi Kaori."

Nine sets of mouths hit the floor.

"Nice going Mutsumi-chan, I think we just caused the mainframe in here to crash" says Kaori. She turns to look at the woman next to her.

Mutsumi sits there like it was the most natural thing to say. Her sunny disposition stays intact.

Ringo looks at Mutsumi, then along with Kanako and Naru, smile at the Okinawan.

Together, they all see a tall, very beautiful young woman sitting with Mutsumi dressing rather oddly, or at least part of her is: she is wearing women's jeans, but after this the rest of her garb definitely takes a masculine twist: a man's-style button up shirt in off white with a small brown crisscross pattern on it, a light-brown English cut sleeveless weskit, argyle socks, a dark-blue French-style beret and over her right shoulder is a calf length braid which is being held in place by a butterfly hairclip at the bottom.

The thing that really gets them is how tall she is, when she stands up after this little soiree she tops out at 1.83 meters (6 feet). They also notice that she is far from gangly as she is very well put together and has a lot of natural grace.

Out of the side of her mouth Kitsune whispers to Keitaro "I see what she's been up to." She just leaves it at that.

"Okay then, before we have any misunderstandings" the young woman starts out "my name is Aobi Kaori, I attend Tokyo University and I am in my second year. My major is Broadcast Communications with a minor in speech. I am from the island of Hokkaido in the north, I have a driver's license, I do stand-up at a Tokyo comedy club and I'm a lesbian."

She says this all rapid fire catching everyone off guard except the three already mentioned.

"Well, that sure as hell was to the point. I like that" says Mariko.

"It's nice to know we're not alone anymore, right Kana-chan" says Naru speaking up.

Kanako looks squarely at Kaori and nods.

"Sorry if seem so blunt, my father whom I adore has always told me to always cut to the chase. I could use a different word but since there are kids present, I'll defer until there are just adults around" Kaori says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Onegai Kaori-chan, let's at least get the formal introductions out of the way first" says Mutsumi. She is blushing at her girlfriend's brusqueness.

At this Mutsumi takes a few minutes to introduce the woman next to her to these who are assembled here. That is: Keitaro, Kitsune, Sara, Kanako, Naru, Mariko, Kina, Ringo and Shinobu.

When Kaori hears Keitaro's she looks at him with interest.

"Gomen minna-san, sorry that was the American part of me coming out" says Kaori with a sheepish grin on her face.

At the mention of this Sara, who is sitting next to Keitaro perks up.

"Ah, I see we have a real one of those in here" says Kaori perking up and smiling at the young blonde.

"Half Japanese?" asks Kina in an inquisitive tone.

"Nope, one-quarter. My grandfather is from Rhode Island in the northeast part of the United States. He met my grandmother at Brown University and the rest, as they say, is history" Kaori says smiling.

"Here's the question that no one wants to ask and so I'll do it. Mutsumi-Sempai, what made you decide to come out of the closet" asks Kanako. She knows all about the incident with her 'Onii-chan'.

"Here's an answer that even Kaori-chan will appreciate and it is very simple" says Mutsumi still smiling "since I can't have Kei-kun and no one else in my estimation can ever hope to measure up to him, I decided to go with female companionship instead. I have always been bi-sexual and Kaori-chan knows this. I told her everything and she still accepts me. We've known each other since I moved here to Tokyo, but we've just started to date seriously in the past couple of weeks".

"Hmmmm..., so you're Urashima Keitaro, eh?" asks Kaori suddenly and rhetorically "I only have one thing to say to you" she looks at Keitaro and brightens even more. He looks slightly nervous "thanks."

"Huh?" says Keitaro.

The others, including Kitsune, laugh at this.

For a moment you'd think that when she interjected so quickly after Mutsumi finished that Keitaro would be running from an angry woman, but no, he gets side-swiped by Kaori and is totally flabbergasted.

"I guess I'm dense right now" says Keitaro offhandedly.

"Thanks for rejecting my Mutsumi-chan. When you did it gave me the chance I was looking for to snag the woman that I love" says Kaori by way of explanation.

"Yup, that confirms it, I'm dense. But really, I can see where you've been spending your time Mutsumi. I was worried about you but I see you were in good hands after all. Especially, when I thought that since you didn't try to split Kitsune and me up that something was wrong. I feel like a real baka right now" says Keitaro unloading.

Both Mutsumi and Kaori smile, Kanako gives her 'Onii-chan' an understanding look and Kitsune gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

Keitaro sighs.

Then Kitsune says "one down, two to go."

Everyone but Keitaro looks at her a little puzzled.

-This was not as expected-

About three weeks after Obaa-san had thundered into the Hinata from wherever she had gone to, she calls certain people into her office in Tokyo.

Kenichi, Haruka and Keitaro believe that this meeting presents an opportunity for them to clear the air with the head of the family.

Kasumi and Kitsune insist on going also, as does Junpei and Kanako.

But what none of them sees coming is a storm brewing on the horizon and some are going to get soaked.

A few days before this though, Keitaro goes to the doctor's office with Kitsune, where he has a battery of tests performed on him. He is told that he will have the results very shortly.

Now though...

Sitting in a semi-circle in the spacious office that is Hinata's the seven wait for their host to arrive. And when she does they all know about it.

As the Urashima matriarch walks in it seems that the temperature in the office drops a few degrees like at the Hinata. She has a scowl on her face that could curdle milk.

Cyclone Hinata is about to be unleashed.

"Before any of you says anything that you may regret, you will sit there and be quiet. I will tolerate absolutely no interruptions. If you think that I've lost any of my fighting prowess please try and test me" says Hinata curtly "so now I'm going to start this little family get together. I'll get the unpleasantness out of the way first."

And does she ever unload:

"Kenichi, my son and heir, just who in the hell do you think you are? You have no idea, though I've tried to show you, what it takes to run this family. The chain of bakeries that you own around Tokyo may be profitable but they are not your only responsibility you know. Though personally sometimes I think your cousin Hiachi would be better suited to this position, except he is a piece of shit when it comes to dealing with people. You need to also stop treating your son as a younger brother and grow up a little. He's your son for Kami's sake. I know that you think that some of the things I've done are a little crazy but I designed all of them to test you. And as of right now, you're getting a pretty piss poor grade."

She takes a breath to control her temper.

Right now Kenichi is torn between anger, shame and confusion.

"And you my only grandson, you don't get away unscathed either. And don't give me that look. Okay, now where was I, oh yes. My son Kenichi, did you ever stop to think and ask me why I do the things the way I do instead of being passive-aggressive and whining like a little bitch to other people about my actions. If you had, I sure as hell would have told you. I know that you have the acumen and the brains to run a company, but why don't you have the fucking balls. You're a man aren't you?"

This is very rhetorical and Kenichi knows to keep quiet. Things are slowly beginning to dawn on him.

"My daughter" says Hinata looking at Kasumi "I ask forgiveness for sounding like a heartless bitch in the past. But, I love the two men in your life so much so that it hurts. I want only the best for them and for them to act like men."

Kasumi nods and seems to understand what's going on. She will reserve her final judgment.

"Run your bakeries but learn to delegate more of those responsibilities to others so you can run the rest of our concern. Believe me when I tell you that old Genda can run your bakery by himself and I know that the young lady with Keitaro here will make a great manager in the store she is at. Don't look at me like that, I know all about your business. Remember I have eyes all over the place. I knew the master baker before I even knew your Tou-san, my son" says Hina with a bit of a gleam in her eye.

The look on Kenichi's face is priceless.

"Don't worry though, he's never told me anything about you. That's what I love about that man, he's loyal, honest to a fault and he'll always work your ass off anytime. Also, quit getting up at 3am and enjoy your family more, they're the only one you have. Grow up, damn it."

At this, Kenichi blanches realizing that she is right.

"And you my grandson and co-heir with your father. It's about time you get your head out of your cocooned ass and go in a direction, any direction. Shit, for the longest time I thought, 'is this boy going anywhere'? And, before you bring it up, yes I was very impressed with your presentation about the Hinata property to your friends. Now carry through with them. I give my blessing and all the support you'll need. And another thing, I approve of the young lady sitting next to you. If you ever lose her I will disown your ass so fast the slums of Tokyo will look like paradise when I'm through with you."

Keitaro is so stunned by this that it knocks all of the wind out of his sails. And, what he was going to say to her has lost all credulity in light of Hinata telling him off.

Hinata turns to Kitsune: "Mitsune, you take care of this grandson of mine and bare me some great-grandchildren some day." She graces her with a genuine smile.

Mitsune nods her head. She is starting to like Hinata.

"Shit, for the longest time I thought you were gay after the other young lady would hang all over you and you'd always reject her. But that's a moot point now so just keep your head out of your ass boy."

He shrugs, but Hinata isn't done with him yet.

"Oh, one last thing Keitaro, I gave you the Hinata property papers the way I did for a reason. I wanted to see if you would ever learn to appreciate anything. Thank you for proving me wrong."

Keitaro is incredulous at this revelation and begins to feel shame. Has he really been that complacent in all that he's done? 'Whoa' he thinks as he feels Kitsune squeeze his hand.

"Haruka, you are my older grandchild and I ask forgiveness if my intentions for giving you the Tea Shoppe were misinterpreted. I do remember telling you that it would be a good hedge in case your husband was to ever lose his job, but I never told you to break up with Nomura-san back then. I've never interfered with your life and it saddened me when you called off your engagement."

Hinata turns to the man next to Haruka and says "Junpei, you do have and have always had my blessing to marry my granddaughter. I will personally pay for a wedding and honeymoon to anywhere you two wish to go, no matter the cost."

All that he can do is sit there and look stunned. He never knew.

Turning back to Haruka "The only word of admonishment I have for you is to marry this man and give me more great-grandchildren. Just to let you know, it was me behind the scenes in helping you adopt Sara-chan. She is a lovely girl. I hope I haven't scared her off beyond any hope of getting to know her."

Haruka is crying and smiling at the same time. She has been very wrong about what her Obaa-san thinks of her and her daughter.

Junpei smiles, he knows that Haruka will soon be his wife.

"I know that I do things differently than most other Japanese women, I have to. Sometimes the attitudes that I have to deal are still right out of the Tokugawa Era and I mean for this family to be strong. Yes, I can be a bitch but, my love for you my son Kenichi is absolute. I just want you to be strong and be able to run the Urashima when I am gone. Hopefully, I will have many years to enjoy with you. Make them that way for me."

He nods.

"Kanako, you may think that I'm a heartless old woman. Especially, when you think that I tried to take to take you with me on some fantasy spa tour. And that's what it was too, a fantasy. You made me proud when you stood up to me the way you did. If you want the truth, I never left the country. I went up to our resort near Sapporo and sat around on my fat ass to watch what would transpire with all of you down here. You might have fun there someday too if you ever learn to delegate my son. Be that as it may, Kana-chan I know that you are gay and I only have one question."

She stops and looks at her adopted granddaughter.

"Do you love Naru-chan?" asks Hinata.

Taken aback by her question for a moment, Kanako answers "Hai Obaa-san, with all of my heart."

"Believe it or not I know that she is a lesbian because she told me. I am glad that you two met because she is a lovely girl. Oh, and Kei-kun, the whole gay thing, your attitude towards that other woman really did annoy the hell out of me" Hinata says to her grandchildren, Keitaro's part is full of sarcasm.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Do we all understand each other?" asks Hinata wanting to bring this whole silly episode to a conclusion.

"Hai" the seven reply in unison.

-Decompression-

Keitaro is very quiet as is Kitsune on the way back to the Hinata.

In the back seat Kanako for some reason is smiling and just can't help herself. The revelation that her Obaa-san knows her Naru-chan, and approves of their relationship, blows her away because the old woman has always impressed her as being stodgy. But she remembers what she said at her 'Onii-chan's' presentation about her being into something else.

'How prescient was that' she thinks.

Then the kilometers pass as they all head home.

Later in his room, Keitaro is just moping there after getting smoked in his Obaa-san's office. The entire carefully crafted mental list of grievances he had against her have been torn to shreds when she opened her mouth.

'Shit, have I been that complacent?' he thinks asking himself.

Like the woman he loves, Keitaro hates introspection, but after getting his clock cleaned it's time for some fresh thinking.

"Time to take the high road and get over this" says Keitaro. He wants to get by this and carry through with his plans to improve the Hinata.

He steps out of his room to go find Kitsune.

Meanwhile, in another room Haruka feels less somber than she did a few hours ago. She was mistaken about a few things but after getting a huge hug from Sara when she walked in with Junpei, she feels better.

But her day is about to get much better.

Concluding that Hinata means everything she said in her office, Junpei says something to the woman he loves in a packed common room, but not before pulling out a small box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee:

"Haruka, will you marry me?"

-End of Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: After the drama of the last chapter this one will be a lot lighter. We will see Urashima Hinata in a much softer light as she gets to know the newer residents of her families' ancient home. And yes, I did take Aobi Kaori from a less than stellar fic I did a while back, but she is still an original character of mine.

-Story notes: This is mostly a transitional chapter laying out things for future event. It jumps around to different spots and it seems a bit disjointed. This is purposely done because it would take too many chapters to describe all of the changes coming to the characters in this story.

This will be a slightly shorter chapter.

-Warning: some strong language and adult situations.

-Time line: Spring and summer 2009

-Chapter 12: Moving ahead together-

Haruka hears five little words and bowls the man flat on his back in front of a full Hinata. Junpei is sprawled out on the floor of the common room with Haruka on top kissing the heck out of him.

"So I take it the answer is 'yes' then" says Junpei. He manages to catch his breath for a moment to say this before his mouth gets occupied again.

The room erupts with laughter.

_**This is just the first of many major changes in the life of Urashima family members and those close to them. It seems the storm brought about by Hinata Obaa-san is more like a refreshing rain shower that actually gives new life to Kenichi and Keitaro instead of destroying it as we shall see. **_

Keitaro stands at the edge of the common room witnessing what just happened. He smiles that his friend has taken his Obaa-san's words to heart.

Sara squeals with happiness and claps her hands together. She sees her Kaa-san standing with the man slipping a diamond on her right ring finger.

"Looks like you'll have a new Tou-san, Sara-chan" Haruka says.

Sara then jumps off the couch and nearly bowls her over. Only Junpei standing behind them prevents this.

"That was quick" says Kitsune. She figures that someone just needed a little motivation to set things right.

-Growing up-

_**Drama doesn't have to be overly dramatic or contain melodrama as we shall see.**_

A few days after being dressed down by his Obaa-san leaves Keitaro feeling blah. He's not depressed or feeling sorry for himself. It's that what he thinks about the things around him is a little off kilter. And this bothers him a little.

He wants to get past this and move on but some things are still eating at him. Nothing really bad mind you, just some minor details that he's overlooked in his life. So...

As much as he hates introspection, something he finds that he has in common with Kitsune, he just can't get his thoughts totally on anything right now. Way too many things are swirling around in his brain and they won't let him go.

To him there is nothing worse than finding out that you don't have it all together and then getting called out on it. He thought he had his Obaa-san pegged as a loon and then he learns that she has been testing him. And, with his Tou-san too receiving failing grades for being immature and just drifting.

"Shit" says Keitaro aloud to himself. He gets up from his desk and walks over to his balcony to look out. "Have I really been that useless and just relied on the fact that I have an important family? Shit, have I become what I hate the most?"

Before he goes into too much despair he thinks about the two things that Obaa-san said were good things so far in his life, Kitsune and the Hinata. The former gives him love and the latter gives him a future. He finds that as time goes on he'll need them both.

"I hate to say this but Obaa-san is right" says Keitaro again, but this time he smiles. He's feeling a little alone right now.

"What's that sweetie" says Kitsune from over by the open bedroom door. She sees him jump a little at her being here

Keitaro forgot that he left the traditional door ajar, since he has a lot on his mind.

Kitsune sees that her boyfriend is distracted by something because he's not acting like himself right now.

"Still mulling over what your Obaa-san said the other day, Kei-kun?" she asks. She steps in sliding the door closed behind her. Stepping over to where he is Kitsune puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I am. And it sucks too. There's nothing worse than being wrong about something you think you have a handle on" answers Keitaro.

"Is it leaving a sour taste?" Kitsune asks looking him square in the eye. She knows that the last thing he needs right now is coddling.

"Only a little, Kit. I'm not going to let this pull me down. I'm glad you're around to help me see this through" says Keitaro. He takes her by her slender waist and pulls her to him, then adds this "sometimes a dose of reality is the cure for overestimating things."

"Hey suga', I can give you a big dose of that" Kitsune says in her Kansai drawl before giving the man she loves a big kiss.

After the kiss, she says "Kei-kun, you have plenty of friends, a great family and me. Nothing is ever done on your own, not even falling down. When you do this, stand up, brush off the dust and do it again. And remember, I'm always here for you."

Keitaro gets it that he's not alone. He may have some difficulties ahead and he has just had a reminder that he has someone wonderful right here in his arms.

This is where he needs to start.

-Activity-

"Kei-kun, your Kaa-san and I are taking off for a couple of weeks. Time to smell the roses and take her on a holiday for just the two of us" says Kenichi.

He is at his desk wanting to talk to his son alone.

"And the stores?" asks Keitaro.

"That is something you already know the answer to, my son. This desk, the one that I'm sitting at is going to be Kitsune's. The others have their managers in place too, so that's settled" says Kenichi matter-of-fact.

Keitaro nods acknowledging this fact.

"So, you're going to do what Obaa-san wants, eh Tou-san? If it's any difference to you I am too. And, it doesn't pain me" says Keitaro.

He relaxes because a lot of things will be changing between the two men.

"Me either Kei-kun, she's right and we're not getting any younger. Shit, I'm forty-five and you're twenty-one now, we both have things that we need to do" says Kenichi sadly, but then he smiles "we can still have fun together after we see through with our new responsibilities.

"Yeah, I don't want those good times to end. We just need to plan them better" says Keitaro. He also smiles because he sees that his Tou-san still wants to maintain their close relationship.

"Oh, and before I forget, Junpei and Haruka want us to make a cake for their upcoming wedding" says Kenichi smiling. He wants to change the direction of things right now.

"Yeah, she's not going to wait anymore to be his wife. He's been coming over a lot and Sara-chan has taken to real liking to him" replies Keitaro.

_**Speaking of which... **_

Mariko and Kina, with their sharp fashion sense take Haruka to all of the best dress designers in all of Tokyo. Kitsune, Ringo and Isaki go with them to make it a real 'hen' party.

"What is it that attracts gorgeous women to the Hinata, eh?" asks Mariko. She already has Motoko's fashion career off to a great start.

The others giggle as a nervous bride-to-be is getting measured for her dress. With a great figure like hers and money to burn, an 'off the rack' dress just won't do.

Hina Obaa-san walks in and unlike the previous meeting she has a warm smile on her face. She steps over to the store's manager and says "no matter what the cost, give her whatever she wants and make her the most beautiful bride there is."

The manager bows knowing who this formidable woman is.

The store activity suddenly increases as Haruka gets the lion's share of the attention now.

The women here blink as they see Haruka's Obaa-san come in. When the others hear her pronouncement it begins to change some minds about her.

Haruka hears this and hugs the wizened old matriarch of the Urashima.

"Konnichiwa minna-san, I'm sorry about my short introduction during my grandson's presentation, just some air that needed to be cleared. With that said I hope that you will call me Hina Obaa-san from here on" she says bowing.

Kitsune smiles at this then pats the empty seat next to her. She wants to get to know this fascinating woman who exudes such passion and confidence.

With this said the atmosphere in the place gets lively as they all relax and get to know one another. They all exchange gossip and other little tidbits of goings on at the Hinata.

While this is happening one-by-one the women all come to discover some things about Urashima Hinata. Yes, she is a powerful personality and a no nonsense kind of person, but she is also a woman who cares about others around her and only wants the best for them.

Even Haruka comes to understand this now that she is actually sitting down and having interaction with her Obaa-san. _Sometimes a dose of reality is a good thing as we are coming to discover. _

"Hina Obaa-san, did you really say that Kei-kun was gay for not chasing after me?" asks Kina offhandedly.

Some of the other giggle and blush.

Kitsune gives her a look.

"Let's just say this sweetie, for a long time I wondered about him. But that concern is now gone" answers Hinata patting Kitsune's hand. She knows that the question is slightly awkward to the ash-blonde girlfriend of her grandson.

Kitsune smiles at her.

Things change a bit as Haruka is called to stand on a platform again so the preliminaries can finally be dispensed with.

-Transition and change-

_**Things that move on don't always have to be painful, sometimes it can be good.**_

Nothing ever stays in stasis and that includes people. The work around the Hinata has begun in earnest now that the weather is warm. But, before we go into that, let's check up on what some of the others are up to.

The Hinata is no longer just a girl's dormitory as some of the residents boyfriends have moved in. The room assignments reflect this as the couples are on one floor and the singles are on another. Here are some examples:

Nobu is a lot less shy since he has moved in with Kina. She is in awe that she loves him like she does after having chased Keitaro for years. Who knew?

Tetsuo tells Daisuke that he misses having his Onii-san at home, but besides coming over to see Shinobu, it gives the young teenager another excuse to come over and see him.

And speaking of this younger brother, Shinobu discovers that her culinary skills, though already excellent are better since she has her own boyfriend now. She gets teased by the older women here who think that it's _kawaii_ seeing the youngest couple here cook together in the kitchen.

Tetsuo laughs with her as he gets the double meaning.

Motoko's modeling career has taken off giving her a lot of confidence.

Asahi is constantly with her whenever is it is both practical and possible. These two have become quite an item. He laughs and she blushes when Naru teases them saying that their wild Samurai has been tamed.

She has moved her room to the very back of the Hinata because the caterwauling coming from there on the weekends is louder than the others combined.

Motoko glows all the time now.

Kaori moves in leaving everyone here in stitches. Mutsumi's smile is brighter now that she has a companion and she is getting to be on a friendly terms with Kitsune. No drama here.

But the biggest move is Obaa-san's. She moves back in as she has the whole of the unused wing re-opened to help her grandson.

Hinata and Kaori hit it off right away.

The older woman is showing a softer side to herself now that she has her family back on the right track.

And speaking of which, Kenichi is about to go on holiday with his wife but before this he spends a considerable amount of time learning from his Kaa-san about running the family business.

The task is mind-blowing and it would be to Kenichi if he was being taught by anyone else but Hinata.

When he tells her he is taking Kasumi to their resort and about the future of his bakeries, she heartily approves of her son's plans.

"So, my steer has finally grown a pair" says Hinata teasing him.

Kenichi sees her softening since he's acting like the son of Urashima Hinata should.

-Karma takes a nibble-

Kitsune sits with Keitaro in the waiting room at his doctor's office.

As much as she hates to admit it to herself she is officially nervous. She didn't like the reaction on his face when Keitaro received the phone call telling him that the test results are in and that he should come to the clinic.

Keitaro for some reason is very calm through this whole situation. He smiles at Kitsune reassuring her that everything will be okay. At least he hopes so anyway.

He has wanted to know for a longtime why he 'blacked out' and becomes a vicious animal when he loses his temper. He was always too afraid of what he might discover and put it off until Kitsune persuaded him to get the tests.

Keitaro is now here with the woman he loves by his side.

"Urashima Keitaro-san, the doctor will see you now" says the nurse bowing to him.

"May I come with him?" asks Kitsune.

"Sure you may come, this way then" the nurse answers leading them to an empty exam room.

She has them sit and wait. Since it's just a consultation nothing else is done and the nurse leaves them after bowing again.

It isn't long until the doctor comes in and sits with them. He fires up the laptop on the desk in front of them and waits for it to boot up.

"Well Urashima-san, we've found quite a few interesting things in your tests" he begins.

-End of Chapter-


	13. Chapter 13

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: A short chapter before some major events that will mean different things for our cast of characters.

-Story notes: Keitaro begins asking for help because he has to step back; an interlude with Naru and Kanako; Keitaro and Haruka's late night snack attack before an interesting meeting.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: Early summer 2009, just before the school break

-Chapter 13: The ball rolls-

_**As the old saying goes 'No man is an island'.**_

Keitaro hears some things that surprise both him and Kitsune quite a lot but none of it shocks him.

"Your hormone and Adrenaline levels are off the charts. And the last thing I will tell you, Urashima-san take some time to getaway and relax. To sum up everything and cut through the crap, you'll end up in a world of hurt if you don't" says the doctor.

After everything is said and done Keitaro gets a couple of prescriptions to help and heads out with Kitsune.

Driving home it's very quiet in her car as they turn on the major road back into Hinata City.

"Kit, I thought my ass was in a sling back there" says Keitaro finally breathing a sigh of relief. He needs to take it easy for a while or he'll wind up in the hospital long term. This prospect doesn't sit too well with him.

After getting back Kitsune leaves her car in the parking shed. The weather is warm and it's a great day for a walk. So that's exactly what they do.

"Kei-kun, aren't you glad you listened to me and went anyway?" asks Kitsune. She takes his hand as they leave the pharmacy together.

"Yeah Kit-chan, but the only thing is that with the coming rebuild I can't be involved" Keitaro answers slightly forlorn and slightly whiny. He also has to stop teaching his martial arts classes for a while.

"I'll let you tell the others and just be supportive" says Kitsune. She sees that he is disappointed right now.

"Thanks" says Keitaro. He stops quickly and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

They walk down the main street of Hinata City together making an afternoon of it together.

"It's not like you're the only one on this project you know, Kei-kun. Hina Obaa-san and your Tou-san look like they can easily handle it. And besides, it will be nice for us to get away for our first trip together. Memories are something we need" says Kitsune purposely taking the conversation in a different direction.

"That's true Kit" says Keitaro acknowledging this fact.

He points to a beef bowl and they decide to go in for lunch.

"Keitaro, Kitsune, over here you two" says Daisuke waving them over. He's sitting at the counter with Ringo, Mutsumi and Kaori.

"Here again, eh?" asks Keitaro busting on his best friend. He and Kitsune join them. His day is brightening already.

"Actually, I'm buying today. I felt like eating something that's bad for me for once" says Kaori. This gets a giggle from Mutsumi and Ringo.

"Speaking of which, Kei are you going to live?" asks Daisuke ripping Keitaro back.

"Why, you planning my funeral or something?" asks Keitaro a little sarcastically.

Daisuke almost spits out his lunch in surprise at his response. He knows he's paying for his own sarcasm.

Kitsune swats his arm giving him a look that speaks volumes about not being funny.

Kaori laughs at his gallows humor.

The other two look askance at Keitaro before they too start laughing.

"Actually it's not as bad as it could have been, I just have to relax and take a couple of pills. Otherwise, I'm healthy as can be" Keitaro adds after the decorum returns. The levity totally changes his mood.

"Dai-kun, actually we want to talk to you and a few others about helping Kei-kun. You see, the doctor also wants him to get away for a little while" Kitsune says. Even though she promised to just be supportive she knows that Keitaro sometimes is reluctant to ask others for help. This may be the nudge he needs.

"Thanks Kit. That's the plan now. I have to drop everything for a while" says Keitaro. He looks at the others down the counter.

"I'm game" says Daisuke looking at Ringo who nods in agreement.

"Kei-kun, I believe you can depend on Kaori-chan and me" says Mutsumi. She puts her hand on her girlfriends.

"Ah, what the hell, it's not like my plate is totally full at the moment. Besides, it'll give me an opportunity to get know everyone better and maybe test my new material out on them" says the Kaori smiling conspiratorially. She takes and rubs the palms of her hands together in anticipation.

The others all groan.

"What?" she asks trying to look innocent.

-Too much time-

It's not easy trying to fill the void let after twelve years of constant routine. Case in point: Naru.

Since graduation she has been anxious during the day because she no longer has to get up and rush out the door to start a busy day of class, study and student council. Sure, she's studying for her entrance exams to get into Tokyo U but this is a lot different.

Her girlfriend has set her up for success and what Kanako has done is to give her a leg up. But, she misses the hubbub of seeing familiar faces and eating bentos with her or classmates.

'Sometimes, growing up isn't all that it's cracked up to be' she thinks going over the same page in her study guide that's been sitting here for the past twenty minutes.

"I've been over this same shit until I even see it at night" says Naru aloud. Frustration is getting the better of her.

"Hi Na-chan, pretty bad sweetie" says Kanako stepping into their room.

Startled, Naru looks up at her the girl she loves come in. Kanako has her uniform on.

"Gah, don't do that. Are you part ninja or something?" asks Naru rhetorically.

"Sorry Na-chan, you want to go eat?" asks Kanako. She comes over to where her girlfriend is and places her hands on her shoulders.

Naru smiles and gets a kiss.

"Shinobu-chan and Tetsuo-kun are going to make dinner soon, I'll wait 'til then Kana-chan" answers Naru.

She watches Kanako take her uniform off and hang it in their closet. To her, there is nothing like staring at the perfect form of the person you are closest to.

Kanako changes into a pair of jeans and a light polo shirt in blue. Then, without a word she comes over and gives her lover a massage.

"Oh Kami Kana-chan, this feels so good" says Naru beginning to relax.

"Must be boring without the routine, huh Na-chan" says Kanako. She doesn't realize that this is what her girlfriend was thinking about before walking in, or, does she?

"Geezus, are you psychic?" (_Moan_) asks Naru. She is feeling very good now.

"No Na-chan, you just remind me of 'Onii-chan' about three years ago. He was the same way just pissing and moaning studying to get into art school, that's all" answers Kanako. She finishes and kneels on the tatami next to Naru's chair. She looks up and adds "I'll probably feel the same way as you do after I graduate too."

"The only consolation to this is I've got a genius girlfriend who's given me all of this great stuff so I don't know why I'm bitching" says Naru. She puts her hand on Kanako's shoulder, looks at her and gives her a brilliant smile.

"You need to give yourself more credit than you do sweetie. It helps because, even though you might disagree with me, you are very bright and absorb things like a sponge. You finished tops in your class and that's no mean feat. If you need to take a walk or a soak in the onsen, do so. It may help" says Kanako. She takes Naru's hand from her shoulder in both of hers and kisses it.

Naru stands and reaches out to Kanako. The dark-haired teen stands with her putting her hands on her waist.

The brunette puts her arms around her girlfriend's neck and says "I love you and thanks for being here."

"I love you too" responds Kanako just before they share a passionate kiss.

-A late night talk-

Trying his hardest to put everything out of his mind except for the woman next to him Keitaro tries to fall asleep. But, it doesn't come and he needs to get up.

'Gah, how does she do it?' thinks Keitaro looking at the woman he loves. She fell right asleep after some passionate sex and snuggling.

Him, though his motor's been put in idle for now, it seems like he can't shut it off. So, he slips out of their futon and quietly steps out.

Keitaro is in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge for leftovers. He ate plenty at dinnertime, because his youngest resident and her boyfriend have been fattening everyone up lately.

But, since he can't sleep he's just looking for something to gnaw on.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" asks Haruka walking into the kitchen. She sees her cousin jump slightly at the table.

"Yeah Haru, nerves?" asks Keitaro in return. He smiles when she does her own rummaging.

"Oh yeah, with the wedding coming up and all of the details, shit it's a wonder I have any hair left" responds Haruka. She pulls what she heated up from the microwave and sits with her favorite relative.

Mariko and Kina have been planning everything for her and with Hina Obaa-san giving them 'carte blanche' the wedding will be on top of all the Tokyo upper class society list of events.

"Sara-chan seems really excited about getting a new Tou-san. And speaking of which, Junpei looks happier than I've ever seen him" says Keitaro making conversation. He takes a bite into some re-heated rice and sauce with his chopsticks.

"Again, I just want to say thanks for giving him my number. I'm just sorry that I misinterpreted what Obaa-san said five years ago and lost all that time with Junpei-kun" says Haruka retrospectively. She is having her own difficulty letting go just like him.

She and Keitaro look each other squarely in the eye and he says "hey, like Obaa-san said, I floated through life with no direction until recently and with Kitsune now I have a clear focus. I refuse to look back anymore though."

"Well then, we have something in common" says Haruka "by the way Kei-kun, are you and Kitsune going to go where your Tou-san is?" She wants to change the subject.

"Maybe, Kit and I are just starting to talk about holidays" says Keitaro. He and Kitsune plan to hang around until at least the wedding.

"Then?" asks Haruka. She wants to know what his plans are since he keeps things close to his chest sometimes.

"That's the hundred million Yen question, isn't it? Where will I be going? What's the next step? Will I even survive this fucking summer?" says Keitaro exasperated.

"Ah, the magic 'F-bomb', it seems to be the world-wide panacea for when we don't have a clue. Isn't it, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka. She sees his conundrum and knows she can't help him since her own plate is full at the moment. Her fiancé is doing a great job with getting the re-build going, but like he asked 'what's next?'

"I'm going to try something" says Keitaro. He gets up and puts his bowl and chopsticks in the dishwasher. Then he goes to bed.

"Better than sitting on your ass, I guess" says Haruka off-handedly as she finishes her own late night snack.

-Next morning-

"Obaa-san, you've told me that I lack direction. And I agreed with you last time I was here. I know I'm not stupid or even pampered too much, but something seems to be missing" says Keitaro. He comes by himself to talk to the Urashima matriarch and get some of her wisdom.

Kitsune is very understanding when he says he needs to do this alone.

"Well Kei-kun, you at least recognize that there is something wrong. That's the first step in fixing it" says Hinata sagely, then she adds "and I know that you don't act like a spoiled brat like some of our relatives do. Because, if that was the case, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me."

The obvious needs to be dispensed with first:

"Here's what's on my mind Obaa-san, I was at the doctor's office yesterday and he said that I have to drop everything for a while and take it easy. But, I don't want to do that now that I'm going in one direction like you told me" says Keitaro. He says it straight up and knows that's how she wants it.

But before he can continue Hinata cuts him off and says "leadership sometimes means that you have to delegate. You're still going in that one direction even though you may have to deviate a little from your intended path. Learn to be flexible, you seem to have some great friends willing to help, let them."

She smiles at her grandson.

"Is it really that easy, Obaa-san?" he asks. Even though he's an artist, these abstracts seem to be eluding him. Realism is what he needs right now.

"The simplest answer is yes. You're the catalyst in getting the Hinata re-build going, let's see how the others pick up the ball. Kei-kun, I am always willing to lend my expertise in organizing and your Tou-san, as much as I hate to admit it his business skills and getting things to run properly is unmatched by anyone including me, my boy" says Hinata surprising him.

He's never heard her admit anything like this before, and she's correct, his Tou-san is a business wizard. Every time Keitaro talks to her now he learns how wrong his old perception of her was. Better late than never, I guess.

"I just thought of something Obaa-san and I'm dumb-founded by its implications. Kitsune deserves the most credit for getting this whole thing started. She has supported me every step of the way. She even helped me to see my folly when that was needed too" says Keitaro. This gives him more reason to love her.

"I think you should thank your parents' again for setting you two up. And, like I said, don't you ever fucking lose her" says Hinata in a way so he won't ever forget the implications.

She smiles at him again and knows that he'll do the right thing.

-End of Chapter-


	14. Chapter 14

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's notes: Things are coming together for Haruka's big day. There are just some things to tidy up, and a few minor headaches to deal with.

-Story notes: some of the others try to get things organized before someone's big day and Haruka's big prank; Kitsune and Keitaro do some talking about holidays and trips; Motoko spends the day doing something different, for her anyway at least; Hina Obaa-san and Haruka reconnect.

-Warning: some language and adult situations.

-Time line: Summer 2009, just a couple of days before the school break and into the first week of July.

-Chapter 14: Details, details-

**This one time is when having too many hands involved in preparing something doesn't spoil anything.**

"There's nothing worse than tying up loose ends to tie-up before a big wedding" Mariko says looking out her balcony window. Her cell phone has been constantly ringing since she and Kina started planning for Haruka's wedding right after Junpei's proposal. She finds that this is fun though a might stressful at times.

It seems the whole cast of characters are getting involved one way or another trying to keep sanity from breaking down during all the changes happening around the ol' Hinata.

"It would be a lot worse if we had to include catering in this mix" says Ringo. She has joined in on the 'planning committee' for the upcoming nuptials. School for her has just finished and Daisuke has been busy with the groom-to-be acting as Keitaro assistant in getting things organized for the re-build.

The Hinata is hectic with activity since the weather is nice outside. And, re-construction now is going on all over the Hill making things more nuts than usual around here at this time.

"Shit, I hear that Mariko, you too Ringo" says Kina nodding "it's very difficult to get a caterer and cake-maker out here on such short notice. It's a good thing we have our own resident chefs and Kei-kun's Tou-san or we'd be screwed trying to find someone right now".

Mariko and Ringo nod at her sentiment as they continue to e-mail, text, Twitter™, Face book™ and Skype™ their way through Haruka's upcoming nuptials and what it entails. All three of the planners here are learning very quickly how extensive and powerful the reach of the Urashima is, as his Imperial Majesty and the heir apparent are listed as friends of this noble clan too.

Kitsune is walking by her best friend's room and steps in for a few minutes. She just wants to see how everything is going, and by the look of things, it's slightly disorganized in here. So she just stands in the background to watch her three friends go at it.

"Who would have thought this?" thinks Mariko out loud. This surprises her and the other two who are planning out Haruka's special day.

"Hey, I agree" answers Kina as Ringo nods her head next to her.

But Kitsune isn't too amazed by this though. She has had an idea of her boyfriend's connections for a while. The night he took all of his and their friends out to the most exclusive restaurant in Japan clues her to this.

This is just some of the banter going on in Mariko's room just a week before the big day. She has her room set-up as a wedding planning center with an erasable marker board for keeping everyone on track. Her laptop and cell phone are just as busy as their owner. For some reason its batteries are stronger than theirs are right now.

Also, the three women have become good friends since this has all started and for some reason they work together well. It's especially strange since they have different personalities' that under normal circumstances would cause them to clash.

But the Hinata's environment is not a normal one.

Plus, it doesn't help having a nervous bride-to-be pacing around the place fretting about everything. Haruka has her manager running the Tea Shoppe because she can't seem to concentrate on business right now. _At least that's what she has everyone believing right now, if they only knew the truth._

Junpei has done his best to keep his fiancé calm, but ends up looking pretty wrecked the next morning. And, he has to go to work too. _Guess where? _And, he is in on the joke too with his fiancé.

But it seems that through all of this Sara-chan is coping with the madness very well right now. When she isn't doing anything else she stays very close to her Kaa-san. She is trying very hard to stifle her giggling when she is around Kaolla and the others because it seems she too is in on her Kaa-san's little joke.

"I think you should do this for a living, Mariko" says Kitsune. Her friend gives her a look that speaks volumes and that isn't all good right now.

Following her into the room is Naru and Kanako, they see want to see how they can help out their Sempais.

Mariko smiles because she can definitely use the dark-haired organizing genius' skills right now.

So Kanako digs right in with Naru acting as her assistant. The brunette is taking a little break from studying to keep her sanity and helping her girlfriend on another project seems to be just the thing she needs to get her mind off the upcoming entrance exams.

"You should run for political office when you're older, Kana-chan. This country would be in good hands then" says Kitsune. This causes some giggles from the others in the room.

Kanako smiles at her 'Onii-chan's' girlfriend and continues to work. She appreciates the sentiment but she has a strong hatred of bureaucracy and red-tape. Plus, she believes in tackling problems head-on.

"Minna-san, who's hungry" calls out Tetsuo as he and Shinobu bring in bentos and a large Thermos™ full of fresh ice cold barley tea "Shino-chan and I brought plenty for everyone."

"Did someone mention food" Kaori cries. She and Mutsumi step into Mariko's room to see if they can help out because of her great mind.

Mutsumi giggles at the bright smile on her girlfriend's face seeing the delicious looking food choices that the youngest two here at the Hinata have whipped up.

"Now we have two of our three 'super geniuses' in the room" says Kina. This gets a few stifled giggles from the others.

"Don't forget to count your fingers afterwards" says Naru getting laughs from the others. She likes teasing her older Yuri Sempai who does the same to her often.

"That would be apropos if Kaolla-chan was here. Where is our resident 'mad scientist' anyway?" asks Kaori almost sarcastically "it's not like her to miss a meal."

The others just shrug as they all hungrily shovel food into their mouths while they work.

"I was working on my Transporter" says the girl in question. She comes walking in with Sara who's just smiling away at the others.

Kaori jumps at this and the others are a bit startled at the timing of the Princesses' entrance.

"Stop that Kaolla-chan, you're lucky Sara-chan is next to you or I would have said something very nasty" says Kaori. She glares at Kaolla for a second before she too shrugs and goes back to eating her bento.

Kaolla and Sara join their Sempais for lunch. It seems that the Hinata chefs brought plenty for even the two biggest appetites in the place to be happy. Sara takes it a lot slower than her friend does.

"Revise my last statement, three 'super geniuses' are now present" Kina says in-between bites. More giggles come from the older women as Kaolla just shrugs and she continues to eat.

"How's your Kaa-san right now, Sara-chan?" asks Mariko after lunch is over.

"I think Kaa-san is about to elope if her wedding day doesn't happen sooner" answers Sara causing some giggles and laughter in the room. The young girl feels very comfortable around the older residents. She is like every ones 'Imouto-chan' here, and she wouldn't have it any other way. _**Mariko and Kina spoil her rotten, much to Haruka's dismay.**_

"I bet. She's pretty much 'chomping on the bit' as they say in America" says Kaori with a sense of added naughtiness in her tone. This causes more laughter.

"If what I heard coming out her bedroom at night is any indication, Junpei wants it to come too. Did you see him this morning? Looks like 'The Haruka Express' ran him over last night" says Mariko. The room now burst out with very loud laughter.

"Then what happened?" asks a familiar voice.

Everyone in the room looks to Mariko's traditional doorway and sees Haruka standing there with her arms folded leaning against the jamb looking not too pleased with the proceedings that are going on here at her expense. _**If the others only knew what was really on her mind. **_She feels like being a real ball-buster right now and just gives them all a glaring look. Actually, Haruka is working hard at stifling her own laughter which Sara picks up on right away.

"Oh shit" whispers Kaori who instantly covers her mouth.

Everyone goes back to work, Haruka collects her daughter and they laugh quietly together as they head out of Mariko's room. She'll continue to let them think she's on edge and feeling bitchy.

'Kami, I love this' Haruka thinks smiling at her daughter.

-Kitsune and Keitaro make plans-

Now we move to a different room in the Hinata. One where someone is sitting at a very expensive antique roll top desk and is trying to look up places to go for a holiday on the internet.

Keitaro is still in awe of the revelation he came to in his Obaa-san's office in Tokyo a couple of days before and wants to take Kitsune somewhere special for their first holiday together. He also realizes that he needs to begin making memories with her. The fact that he can't help out during this time while work is going on all around him gives him the perfect reason to get away with the woman he loves.

The other thing that strikes him right now is the fact that he isn't moping around like he did previously. Keitaro realizes that there are circumstances beyond his control, but he has the support of family, friends and a beautiful woman. The guilt he believes he was experiencing no longer is plaguing him.

It also goes a long way to freshen your perspective on things.

So onwards we go.

Keitaro hears a loud cacophony coming from Mariko's room with laughter and loud voices, then silence.

After a few more moments the traditional door to his and Kitsune's bedroom slides open. The object of his thought is standing there looking down the hall for a moment before stepping in. Kitsune slides the door closed behind her and leans back against it for a moment. She has her hands behind on her looking up at the ceiling seemingly breathing a sigh of relief for some reason.

"What's the matter, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro. He sees the look on Kitsune's face and finds it a little amusing.

"Normally Haruka has a great sense of humor, but right now she's wound way too tight" answers Kitsune.

She didn't see the expression on the older woman's face or her daughter's when they stepped out of Mariko's room.

"I'll say she is. Haruka wants this wedding to be over. Junpei's the same way because he looked a bit 'rough around the edges' this morning" adds Keitaro understanding how the older couple feels right now.

"She almost scared the shit out of Sara-chan too sneaking into Mariko's room like she did" says Kitsune giggling. She comes over to where Keitaro is sitting and pulls her chair up to their desk to see what he's doing.

_Neither one of them, or any of the others, know that Junpei and Haruka are way passed being nervous about their upcoming wedding and are just yanking peoples chains right now around the Hinata. She has calmed way down, her old anger and anxiety has disappeared since she has two important people in her life now. It seems that the prankster Haruka was in University has returned, with her beau and daughter's help is making everyone think that they are going nuts waiting for their special day. _

_And by the way, Junpei looks the way he does because Haruka has been very insatiable in bed lately and is trying hard to make up for their lost five years. _

_Sara just likes pranking the others._

But onto other matters for these two.

"New York, the South Seas, Australia or the Caribbean, your choice Kit-chan" says Keitaro turning his laptop to the side so she can see what he's been doing.

He never gets a verbal answer when tears form in her eyes before she grabs him and starts French-kissing the living daylight out of the man she loves. Right now no destination on the globe means much at this moment to her, the thought of Keitaro wanting to begin travelling somewhere and making memories with her sets Kitsune's heart aglow.

Keitaro throws his arms up frantically waving them around because he is caught off guard by her reaction. He's come to expect this when Kitsune is happy about something.

After she releases him Kitsune says "I'm glad that I have a passport big boy, because you are going to spoil me rotten like you always do."

She smiles very warmly at Keitaro before giggling at the goofy look on his face.

"I guess this means you want to?" asks Keitaro after his brain starts working again.

"Oh yeah Kei-kun, alone with you in a fancy hotel room or a beach cabana somewhere, I'll show you things that will just blow your mind" answers Kitsune getting out of her seat and sitting on his lap.

He puts his arms around her waist and says "I love you Kit-chan. You make my life complete, so as I said the choice is yours."

When she places her arms around his neck, "mister, you ain't gonna sleep tonight if have anything to say about it. My choice would be New York, I've always wanted to see the Big Apple" she replies using her Kansai drawl. She knows that he likes this because he thinks it's cute.

Believe me, Kitsune keeps her promise that night and there is a lot of laughter and many stifled giggles around the Hinata. She even out does Motoko in the screaming department and Hina Obaa-san just smiles at their antics.

-A different Motoko-

Under the guidance of Mariko and Kina, the teenage Swordswoman has been turning quite a few heads in the world of modeling. If the jealous stares that she has received from the other girls is any indication she will be at the top of this profession in no time.

Tall and extremely graceful, due to her Shinmeiryu training, her natural beauty and poise has been making the top photographers and designers drool over get their hands on her. This is something that almost has her head spinning but she has a steadying pillar with her who helps keep her focused.

Asahi is extremely proud of his girlfriend and goes with her everywhere she has done a shoot or a show over the past couple of months.

Neither one lets the other out of their sight for very long. This isn't out of jealousy or worry about some lecherous producer or designer, she is very good at defending herself as some have found out, it's because their love is very intense for one another. Plus, on her breaks she spends every moment she can with her Asahi-kun and holds his hand.

It is summer and since school is closed until the beginning of September they are hanging out at Nobu's new repair garage where the Hinata residents used to park their cars. Asahi, you see, wants to help his Onii-san when he's not with Motoko because of their close relationship. The taller younger brother respects the quiet nature of the older one. Plus, Asahi likes turning a wrench himself.

"Well Motoko, how do you like having to listen to Kina?" asks Nobu taking a break.

He is in the middle of a transmission repair and has stepped away from the vehicle for a moment. It is up on the new hoist that Keitaro had installed in here for him.

"She has been a very good Sensei when it comes to my modeling career" answers Motoko almost blushing. It strikes her that Nobu would ask a question like this. He is, as a general rule, very quiet.

She looks over at what her beau is doing right now. And. that is, Asahi is cleaning oil and grease off of the parts his Onii-san has taken off the car that's up in the air.

"Kina-chan can be a little off-putting sometimes with her enthusiasm, but she says that you are a natural, whatever that means" he adds. Nobu knows that his girlfriend can go a two hundred kilometers-an-hour when getting involved in something.

"I like that about her, Nobu-san. Kina-Sempai's enthusiasm is something that I find admirable" replies Motoko. She gets the gist of what Nobu is trying to convey and smiles at him.

"It's nice that Kina-Sempai and Mariko-Sempai believe that you're beautiful, Motoko-chan. Because I already know that you are" says Asahi chiming in after listening to their conversation.

Motoko has a tear in her eye because her boyfriend always is so positive and knows when to say the right thing. In front of Nobu, and ignoring the grime on his coverall, Motoko grabs Asahi from behind spins him around and plants a scorcher of a French-kiss on his mouth.

Losing sight of where he is and how messy, Asahi returns the kiss with equal passion. To his horror he realizes that he may be doing something very stupid right now but Motoko isn't catching on. Or, she doesn't seem to care. Something else has her rapt attention at this time.

"Sorry Motoko-chan" says Asahi after the kiss breaks. He looks down the front of his girlfriend to see that her blouse and jeans have stains on them.

"Oops, little brother" says Nobu before turning away and laughing at the sight.

This is strange sound coming from him and gets these two to start laughing also.

-A couple of days before Haruka's wedding-

Haruka has been having the time of her life looking and acting like the nervous bride. She lets Hina Obaa-san in on her little joke and the older woman laughs.

The older woman is glad to see that Haruka's old prankish sense-of-humor has returned.

"Haruka-chan, I have to know something, is the way that Jun-kun looks right now also an act?" asks Obaa-san with a knowing hint in her voice.

She is sitting in her favorite overstuffed chair that was her Tou-san's.

"No Obaa-san, I'm afraid that's my doing" says Haruka "I think I may be going overboard with him at night."

Her face turns red and she looks down at her hands.

This is the first time since before she graduated University that these two have taken any time to say more than five uncontentious words to each other. Clearing the air in Hina's office has gone a long way to letting these two be civilized together in the same room.

"You are just like your Kaa-san right about now, because Yoko made a wreck out of your Tou-san before their wedding too. Plus, you have the same sense of humor as she did. By all the gods how I miss her" says Hina reminiscing.

"I just hope she's looking down and watching over me. I went to the new shrine out back and prayed that she is" Haruka says almost crying. Like her Obaa-san, she misses her too.

"Well Haru-chan, before we get all weepy and melancholy, where do you and Jun-kun want to go on your honeymoon?" asks Hina with a gleam in her eye. Her smile has returned and it's a lascivious one.

"That's an easy one Obaa-san, with him being an architect and all we've decided to go to Rome. He wants to see the sites and the ancient Roman Forum. I'd like that too on the account that it's a very romantic city" answers Haruka smiling also.

"Great choice for a honeymoon destination Haru-chan, but just be careful around those Italian men though. Because a beautiful woman like you just might get a pinch on the ass. I know I did" says Hina giggling.

Haruka looks over at the wizened matriarch of the Urashima and is very surprised by what she said. It's been way too long since she's heard her like this.

"Who knows, I might just enjoy it too" says Haruka.

Obaa-san looks over at her granddaughter who is also looking back at her. They try to stifle their laughter and after about failing miserably the two bust out uncontrollably.

With this the elder Urashima and her granddaughter finish what had started in Hina's office a short time back. They are close again.

Hina is about to say something very rude but Sara comes running in followed by Kaolla. The young girl come up and hugs her Kaa-san.

'This is how it should be' Hina thinks smiling.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
